Première fois
by Miie
Summary: -J'suis encore puceau... et j'me demandais si tu accepterais d'me montrer comment on fait ... Si Sirius n'avait jamais baisé, si Lily était là pour l'aider? Et Remus, lui? Et James, comment tombe t-il amoureux de Lily?
1. Chapter 1

-J'peux t'poser une question?

-Quoi?

- C'es-tu avec toi que Drago a baisé pour la première fois?

-Pourquoi?

-Bah... On a fait un pari. Le premier qui trouve celle qui l'a dépucelé! Et comme vous avez sorti ensemble ... J'me disais que peut-être...

-Non... Il avait déjà fait le tour de Poudlard quand on s'est mis ensemble!

-Mais j'pense à ça... Monsieur le Don Juan ... Ta première fois c'était comment ... Et avec qui?

À cette question, il eu les yeux dans le vague, quelques curieux qui avaient entendu une parti de la discussion vinrent s'asseoir dans les divans, attendant, curieux de tout savoir. Un des nouveaux arrivants, Harry, en profita pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques jours déjà.

-Et après, tu pourrais me raconter comment mes parents sont tombés amoureux?

-J'crois bien que les deux sont liées, j'vais donc tout vous raconter, bande de p'tits curieux!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce soir, j'ai trouver la solution à mon problème et j'ai décidé d'aller le régler une fois débarrassé des gars. C'est que, je suis un gars, j'ai des besoins moi! Dont le sexe. Et je suis encore puceau. Le pire c'est que je suis réputé pour être dieu du sexe, comme quoi y'a des filles tellement désespérées qu'elles sont prêtes à faire croire avoir couché avec un gars! Mais bon ... Je pouvais pas vraiment le faire avec une de mes groupies, sinon adieu ma réputation, elle se serait rendu compte que j'étais puceau et tout Poudlard l'aurait su!

Remus et James faisaient une partie de cartes explosives et Peter était parti se goinfrer aux cuisines, j'avais donc eut tout le temps de réfléchir. C'est ainsi que la solution m'était apparu. Sérieuse, intelligente et fiable étaient les adjectifs pour la caractériser, ils rivalisaient tout aussi avec belle, populaire et le plus important: sexuelle active. L'idole des filles, le fantasme des garçons et la chouchou de tout les profs de l'école. Connu sous le surnom de la tigresse. Lily Evans.

Quand je dis que la solution m'était apparu, ce n'est pas seulement en tête, elle entra au moment ou je me décidai à aller lui demander se service. Elle s'assit paresseusement dans un fauteuil avec ses copines et commença à parler. Ne me restait plus qu'à attendre que les gars se tannent et filent se coucher pour aller la voir. Je du prendre mon mal en patience pendant une bonne heure.

- J'suis fatigué moi, tu viens pad?

- J'crois que j'vais rester encore un peu, mais allez y tout les deux.

- Moony?

-J'te suis Cornedrue, t'es sur Sirius?

-Oui, oui, bonne nuit les gars!

-Bonne nuit! S'écrièrent en cœur mes deux amis.

La plupart des amies de Lily était parti, ce qui fait qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle et deux autres filles. Je m'approchai donc du petit groupe.

-Hey Evans! Tu voudrais bien venir me voir deux minutes, j'aurais à te parler!

Elle arqua un sourcil. Elle était surprise. Nous n'avions pas l'habitude de beaucoup nous parler. Elle était très proche de Mumus, mais James et moi ne lui adressions que rarement la parole. Elle se leva tout de même et me suivi dans un coin plus reculé de la salle commune, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Ses amies partirent dormir, n'ayant plus vraiment de raisons de rester et puis, il se faisait tard et nous avions cours demain.

-Alors Black, qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-J'me demandais... Comme t'es une fille de confiance et tout ... Si j'pouvais te confier un secret, et puis si tu pouvais m'aider...

-Tu veux de MON aide? Tu veux me confier quelque chose à MOI? Je suis quasiment une inconnu pour toi et c'est vers moi que tu viens? J'avoue ne pas te comprendre!

-A vrai dire... Je crois pas vraiment que j'puisse en parler avec les gars, Peter ben ... C'est Peter, James j'oserais jamais lui dire ÇA et Mumus ... Je pourrais surement lui en parler, mais je crois que sa me gêne trop, et puis il pourrait pas vraiment m'aider. Mais je me disais que comme tu es amie avec mumus peut-être que...

-D'accord, dis. Tu m'intrigues sérieusement là!

Elle me sourit, curieuse et surement flatté que j'aille vers elle.

-C'est que ... S'il-te-plaît... Promets-moi de ne pas rire!

-Okay! Okay!

Elle leva les mains en signe de capitulation, ce qui me détendit quelque peu.

-Je ... J'suis... Ben ... Ben jesuistoujourspuceau!

-Quoi? Tu peux le dire plus lentement, j'ai rien compris!

-Je-suis-en-core-pu-ceau!

-Ho!

Elle se mordait la langue pour ne pas éclaté de rire, c'était évident! Je continuais tout de même.

-Et j'me demandais ... Si tu accepterais de me montrer comment on fait ...

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de rougir en lui demandant. Ce qui pour la population de Poudlard semblait impossible.

-Alors si je comprends bien, tu me demandes de non seulement te dépuceler, mais aussi de baiser avec toi d'autres fois parce que tu risques d'être nul à ta première fois et que tu veux être un dieu du sexe, comme la rumeur le dit...

-Je t'en supplie Evans! Accepte! Je suis conscient que je te demande un très gros service... Mais t'es mon seul espoir!

-D'accord.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise, je crois que je ne mis attendait pas si facilement! Mais déjà elle continuait, riant doucement de ma mine étonné.

-Mais j'impose mes conditions!

-Bien sur! Tout s'que tu veux Evans!

-D'abord tu peux m'appeler Lily. Ensuite, tu ne dois le répéter a personne, quoique je ne crois pas que sa soit dans ton intérêt de le dire, mais ça inclue aussi tes amis les maraudeurs!

-Promis!

-J'ai pas finie! Donc... Tu ne dois jamais tromper une seule des personnes avec qui tu sortiras et ne jamais donner de faux espoirs non plus! Si c'est juste du sexe pour toi l'autre personne doit le savoir!

-Promis!

-Ensuite, sois franc avec moi ... M'aimes-tu?

-Non.

-Alors c'est correct, dans le cas contraire je n'aurais pas voulu. Et dernièrement, tu ne dois pas ridiculiser Rogue pendant le reste de l'année, à partir de maintenant.

-Que quoi?

-Tu as très bien compris Sirius. Si tu refuses, je ne t'aide pas.

-Mais, mais ...

-Alors?

Elle releva les sourcils, me défiant.

-Comment j'explique ça à James et autres, moi?

-J'en ai une très bonne idée. Accepte et demain, au déjeuner, je vais m'arranger pour régler le problème, mais tu vas devoir jouer le jeu!

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour ça.... D'accord.

-Ah! Aussi, si jamais tu as d'autre souci, histoire de cœur, familial, n'importe, tu peux compter sur moi, je vais me faire un plaisir de t'aider ou de te réconforter!

Elle me souri doucement, sourire que je lui rendu, avant de lui tendre ma main. Nos mains se joignirent, officialisant notre entente.

-As-tu un endroit en tête ou nous pourrions aller?, me demanda-t-elle

-Je crois bien que oui!

-Alors samedi soir, tu n'auras qu'a venir me rejoindre à la tour d'Astronomie et on ira ou tu veux!

-Merci!... Bonne nuit Lily

-Bonne nuit Sirius!

Nous montâmes tout deux à notre dortoir et j'eu tout les misères du monde à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là.


	2. Chapter 2

Pour que ma fic soit plus claire, j'ai mis tout les noms des narrateurs soulignés! Bonne lecture! : )

Sirius:

-Sirius! Debout la d'dans! Tu voudrais surtout pas manqué le p'tit dej!

J'entrouvris les yeux, frustrés de me faire réveiller. Remus se tenait devant moi, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il paraissait si grand et imposant ainsi! Je grognai pour le faire partir. Quand je pris conscience de se qui s'était déroulé hier soir, ça signifiait que je devais descendre manger à tout pris! Je me levai d'un bond, faisant sursautai Remus, qui tomba sur mon lit, donc sur moi par la même occasion.

-Oups...

Il se poussa rapidement et je m'empressai d'aller me préparer. Dix minutes plus tard, nous descendions les escaliers et nous rendions dans la grande salle. À peine avions-nous mis les pieds qu'une tornade rousse se dirigea vers nous, contrarié à ce qu'on pouvait en voir!

-Sirius Black!

-Présent!

-Non mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire des bêtises! Dis moi ce qu'il a bien pu te faire pour que tu fasses de sa vie un enfer, hein?! Je vais encore être obligés de retirés des points à notre maison...

-De qui tu parles, bon sang!

-De qui? Tu veux jouer au p'tit malin peut-être? Laisse-moi réfléchir ... Severus Rogue peut-être!

-Haaaa ... De LUI ... J'ai rien fait moi!

-Arrête de jouer les innocents, Black!

-Mais j'te dis que...

-D'accord! Si c'est comme ça ... Tu veux jouer hein? Alors on va jouer! J'te parie que tu seras pas capable de tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année s'en rien faire contre Severus Rogue.

-D'être tout à fait pacifique, c'est ça que tu entends par la?

-Exactement

-J'relève le pari!

J'avais maintenant un grand sourire et elle aussi. Le reste de l'école, en particulier les maraudeurs, avaient les yeux gros comme des deux dollars et la bouche grande ouverte! C'était trop drôle à voir! Pour la deuxième fois en moins de 24heures, Lily Evans et moi nous serrâmes la main. Une fois chose faite, elle partie d'un pas déterminé rejoindre ses amies, pendant que je tirais les gars pour aller déjeuner. C'est que mon ventre gargouillait!

------

-J'arrive pas à croire que t'es accepté Pad!

-Moi ce que j'arrive pas à croire c'est ce qu'il a bien pu faire à Severus!

-Et puis ... Pourquoi tu m'as pas demandé de l'aide pour ta blague!

Depuis qu'on s'était assis, James et Remus n'arrêtait pas de me poser question par dessus question. Peter restait silencieux, trop occupé à dévoré tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, comme d'habitude quoi!

-Stop! Pas le droit de question! Manger et soyez tranquille! Non mais c'est fou s'que vous pouvez être tannant quand vous voulez!

-Ça parait que tu ne t'ai pas vu ...

Moony me regardait avec un sourire farceur, un de ses sourires à faire fondre! C'était à se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas de blonde ... Bien sur, il disait qu'il ne voulait pas imposer sa condition de loup-garou a quelqu'un, mais tout de même! Je lui fis une grimace et n'ajoutai plus rien.

Comme c'était la fin de notre cinquième année, les professeurs nous surchargeaient de devoirs et les examens arrivaient à grand pas! La semaine fut donc bien chargée et j'ai à peine le temps de penser à ma fin de semaine, qui sortirait de l'ordinaire. De plus, si je voulais avoir tout mon temps, je devais faire mes devoirs pendant la semaine. Je mis donc plus d'efforts dans mon travail, ce qui étonna grandement Remus! Il avait l'habitude de devoir me forcer et même là, il était rare qu'il réussisse. C'est plutôt moi qui finissais par le faire lâcher ses études, ou son livre.

-----------

Lily:

-Lily! File pas si vite, j'aurais besoin de te parler!

Mais quoi donc, qu'avaient-ils tous avec cette phrase! D'abord Sirius, maintenant Remus! À croire qu'ils s'étaient passé le mot. Quoi que de la part de Remus, ce n'était pas si surprenant. Depuis que nous étions préfet, nous avions appris à nous connaître et à nous apprécier. Nous nous servions mutuellement de confident. Nous passions souvent nos nuits collés dans un fauteuil. Un regard nous suffisait maintenant pour comprendre quand l'autre avait besoin de nous. D'un commun accord nous attendions que tout le monde soit couché pour redescendre dans la salle commune et se nicher face au feu, partageant nos peines. C'est dans une de ses soirées à cœur ouvert que j'avais apprise la condition de loup-garou de Remus. Je dois avouer que je commençais à m'en douter, mais il était venu éclaircir le mystère. Pourtant, depuis l'accord que j'avais conclu avec Sirius, j'avais fait tout mon possible pour l'éviter, je ne voulais pas lui mentir, mais il n'était pas question qu'il apprenne ce que j'avais accepté de faire. Vaincu, je me retournai vers lui.

-Quoi?

-Viens, on va aller un peu plus à l'écart.

C'est à croire qu'il pensait de la même façon c'est deux gars la! Je lui emboitai donc le pas, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix!

-Pourquoi tu m'évites?

Il n'avait décidemment pas l'intention d'attendre avant d'entre dans le vif du sujet!

-Désolé ...

-Mais ...

-Je veux pas te mentir Remus, alors...

-J'te comprends pas du tout en ce moment Lily! Explique moi au moins ce que tu peux et tait ce qui fait que tu m'as évité si c'est indispensable à garder secret.

-Bah, en gros, il s'est passé quelque chose, que je ne peux pas te dire, et je t'ai évité.

-Hum... Rien que je ne pouvais comprendre avec ce que tu m'avais dis avant. Je crois que j'suis un peu fatigué! Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour tes vacances d'été?

-J'me suis trouvé une petite d'job et j'vais surement partir dans un chalet avec mes parents pendant deux semaines. Si tu veux tu es invité! Et toi, tu vas faire quoi?

-C'est gentil Lily, mais je vais profiter des deux mois pour voir ma p'tite gang dans le monde moldu.

-Ha oui! Ton fameux groupe!

Je lui fis un clin d'œil complice et il me répondit par un petit sourire gêner. Ses joues avaient prises une légère teinte rosée quand le sujet en était venu sur son groupe. Sacré Remus! Je me demande comment aurais réagi les maraudeurs s'ils avaient su. J'étais la seule de Poudlard qui pouvait se vanter d'en savoir autant sur les secrets intimes de Remus et je dois avouer que j'en tirais une certaine fierté. Parlant des Maraudeurs, étaient-ils au courant que leur cher ami était entouré de bons amis dans le monde moldu?

-Remus...

-Quoi?

-Est-ce que tu leurs a dis, au Maraudeur j'parle, pour ...

-Non ... J'ais pas osé et puis ils n'ont pas cherché à savoir pourquoi je voulais rien faire avec eux pendant l'été.

-Ils t'on fait le même genre de proposition que moi, c'est sa?

-Ouep...

Plus on parlait plus Remus rougissait, ce que je trouvais assez comique!

-Mais si jamais tu as du temps de libre, tu peux toujours passer toi! J'te présenterai tout le monde... A moins que ça te mette mal-à-l'aise...

-Nonon! Sa me ferait plaisir Remus!

Je lui offris mon plus doux sourire. Entre nous deux, c'était une relation plus fraternel qu'autre chose, ce que j'appréciais beaucoup et je crois que je n'étais pas la seule. Il se leva et me pris dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte et cela marqua la fin de notre petite réunion éclair. Je le saluai avant de m'engouffrer dans mon dortoir. Je devais commencer à me préparer mentalement pour demain, le jour J pour Sirius. Je dois avouer que j'étais tout de même un peu stressée. Je l'avais déjà fait, avec beaucoup d'autre garçon, sans qu'il y est de sentiment, mais ça serait un moment important pour lui, je souhaitais donc que cela se passe pour le mieux. Ma nuit ne fut pas des meilleurs, anticipant pour lui la journée de lendemain, et je savais que ma suivante ne serait pas non plus très bonne, vu à quoi elle allait me servir!

----

Comme je me rends compte que j'écris assez vite… Je me disais que je pourrais poster deux ou trois chapitres par semaine… tout dépendamment si vous aimez ou pas! Et le seul moyen que j'ai de savoir… C'est grâce aux reviews! ; )


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius:

Je partis de notre salle commune, le samedi soir, prétextant vouloir allez faire un tour dans les cuisines. D'habitude les gars voulaient m'accompagner, mais je crois qu'ils avaient remarqué que je n'étais pas dans mon état et ils avaient donc compris que je souhaitais être seul. Je ne peux pas dire que je m'en plaignis, ça ne me rendait que la tache de leur fausser compagnie plus facile, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'ils avaient faux sur certains points de leur raisonnement, comme le fait que je veuille être seul, s'ils avaient su que c'était pour me retrouver dans les bras ou plutôt entre les jambes (soyons honnête tout de même) du canon de Poudlard!

Plus je me rapprochais de la tour d'Astronomie, plus mes mains devenaient moites et je me rendis même compte que je m'étais mis à trembler. Mais c'est quoi le problème de mon corps! Je devrais être excité et non stressé comme en ce moment. Une fois arrivée tout en haut de la tour, je vis Lily, adossé à une fenêtre, contemplant le vide. Je toussai timidement pour attirer son attention. Elle se retourna doucement vers moi et me fit un doux sourire, qui finit par me calmer.

-Tu peux changer d'avis si tu veux Sirius.

-Non, je suis décidé, c'est juste que, je ne sais pas...

-C'est normal, c'est de l'appréhension. Tu sais, quand on a une première fois, dite normal, on ressent moins tout ça, mais la tienne est planifier, on sait tous les deux à quoi va se passer la soirée, on ne pourra pas dire que c'est arrivé comme ça: pouf! T'en fait pas, j'te promets que ça va bien se passer. Alors tu me montres la salle du crime?

Elle rit doucement et j'ajoutai le mien au sien. Je lui tendis ma main, histoire de commencer doucement les rapprochements. Elle la prit et se laissa guider dans les couloirs de l'école, jusqu'a la salle sur demande. Je passai trois fois devant la porte imaginaire et la poussai quand elle apparut. Devant nous se tenait un petit salon, avec un grand divan déposé à l'avant de la cheminée, à l'arrière, quelques marches nous permettaient d'accéder à un lit deux places aux teintes de rouges. Sur le mur à la gauche du lit se trouvait une porte donnant accès à une salle de bain, avec un grand bain, une douche un peu plus loin et bien sûr, toilette et lavabo, tout cela dans la couleur de blanc cassé. Les pièces étaient aux couleurs de notre maison.

-C'est très joli, Sirius. Tu as choisi un beau décor.

Je rougis, comprenant le sous-entendu. Ce que je pouvais me détester de rougir aussi facilement. Pourtant, quand il était question de parler fille avec les gars, je pouvais dire les choses les plus cru sans rougir ne serait-ce qu'un peu! Je ne me comprenais pas moi-même, c'était d'un décourageant sans pareil! Me laissant dans mes pensées, Lily avait inspecté nos trois pièces et une fois son petit tour fait, elle était allée s'asseoir sur le divan, attendant sûrement que j'aille la rejoindre. Ce que je fis tranquillement. Je retrouvais peu à peu mon aisance naturelle et ma confiance en moi. Lily avait un don pour mettre en confiance n'importe quelle personne dans n'importe quelle situation! Je ne regrettais pas du tout ma décision.

- Te sens-tu prêts?

-Ou-ui

Ma voix devient soudain rauque, m'empêchant de prononçai mon oui comme il faut. Cela parut amuser Lily un petit moment. Puis elle se pencha vers moi, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient douces et chaudes. Elle força le passage de ma bouche avec sa langue et je lui ouvris sans réticence. Autant je n'avais jamais baisé, autant je connaissais l'art des baisers par cœur. Nos langues s'entremêlaient avidement, faisant monter le désir en moi. Je sentis ses mains défèrent ma chemise et le bruit de froissement que cette dernière fis en tombant par terre me confirma que Lily m'en avait débarrassée. Les mains de Lily parcouraient mon corps, y déferlant des ondes de plaisir. Je sentis mon sexe se réveiller. L'impatience me gagnait de plus en plus, pendant que ma tortionnaire parsemait mon torse de petits baisers. Ce fut autour de mes mains de partir à la découverte du corps de ma partenaire et bientôt sa chemise alla rejoindre la mienne. J'aurais bien pris le temps de découvrir son corps, mais mes idées se faisaient moins concises, mes doigts allèrent donc se glisser en dessous de sa jupe. Elle du sentir que j'arrivais à ma limite, car elle arrêta ses caresses sur mon torse et défit ma boucle de ceinture et m'enleva mes pantalons et mon boxeur en un temps record. Je fis de même avec sa petite culotte, sans plus me préoccuper de sa jupe, toujours sur ses hanches. Elle eut la présence d'esprit de me forcer à aller sur le lit, ce qui se révéla plus confortable. Nous nous étions à peine posés sur le matelas que je la pris incapable de me retenir plus longtemps. Je ne mis pas longtemps à venir, sûrement trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse en profiter elle aussi, mais à ce moment, je ne pus m'en empêcher. Je me mis à somnoler, le sourire aux lèvres, une fois finit. Je n'étais plus puceau.

-------

Lily: 

Sa tête se posa doucement sur ma poitrine, il s'était endormi. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant, ainsi abandonné au sommeil. C'est fou comme les gens pouvaient se tromper en jugeant les autres. Surtout parce qu'ils se fiaient aux apparences. Sirius paraissaient extravertis, mais il était tout de même timide, il était loin du tombeur que les filles décrivaient! Il y avait Remus aussi, sensé être le plus introverti des trois, si les maraudeurs et les autres élèves de Poudlard savaient comment il pouvait être! Même moi, je ne pouvais que m'en imaginer qu'une petite partie et j'étais sûrement encore très loin de la réalité! En passant à Remus, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Il aurait été furieux s'il avait su et c'était compréhensible après tout! Mais je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix.

Mon regard retomba sur Sirius. Je devais avouer que je n'avais pas pris mon pied, mais il était tout de même bon pour une première fois. Il aurait tout de même du travail à faire s'il voulait arriver à devenir le dieu du sexe et ne pas décevoir les filles avec qui il coucherait, qui elles s'attendraient à être servies, vu la rumeur qui circulait sur ses prouesses! J'allais donc avoir à le faire travailler. Pour avoir couché avec une multitude de garçons (et j'exagère à peine) j'avais une bonne idée de ce qu'était un dieu du sexe et aussi une bonne idée de comment permettre à Sirius de le devenir. J'attendrais le lendemain pour lui donner des cours, comme on pourrait dire, car je n'étais pas pour lui apprendre quelques heures après sa première fois. Un gars aussi à droit à une belle première, ce n'est pas que pour les filles! Dans quelques heures je devrais le réveiller, pour qu'il n'attire pas les soupçons de ses amis.

----

Sirius:

Je sentis une main me secoué doucement. Un parfum féminin effleura mes narines. Je sentis le froid contre ma peau nue. Ma peau nue?! Un parfum de fille?! Tout me revint soudain d'un bloc. Je mettais assoupis. Mon Dieu! Faites que se ne soit pas déjà le matin! Les gars remarqueraient forcément que j'avais découché! Je me relevai d'un bond, faisant sursauter Lily.

-Il est quelle heure?

-3heures du mat. T'en fais pas, je t'aurais pas laissé dormir jusqu'au matin. On s'habille et on rentre au dortoir, sa devrait passer inaperçu.

-Merci.

-Demain soir on recommencera, les choses sérieuses vont débuter!

Elle me fit un clin d'œil. Ses yeux verts étaient rieurs et pleins de vie, elle était tout à fait jolie, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle était considérée comme le canon de l'école. Ce n'était pas une beauté vulgaire, seulement, elle ressortait du lot. Je lui souris et parti m'habiller, ce qu'elle fit, elle aussi. Nous quittâmes la salle sur demande en silence et nous séparâmes au bas des escaliers par une accolade. Je filai silencieusement dans mon lit et me glissai sous la couette. Les trois autres maraudeurs dormaient toujours paisiblement. J'étais passé inaperçu!

----

Remus:

Sirius avait passé la journée comme dans un autre monde. J'avais bien vu que quelque chose le tourmentait, mais je n'avais pas osé poser la question. Encore en ce moment, il avait la tête ailleurs et si nous avions le malheur de vouloir lui parler, nous ne rencontrions qu'un vide, il ne semblait pas nous entendre.

-J'ai faim, j'vais faire un tour aux cuisines, à plus tard!

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre que je venais avec lui quand je m'arrêtai dans mon élan, mon petit doigt me disait que j'avais faux à quelque part dans mon raisonnement. Je le saluai de la main et le regardai partir. Mes yeux fixèrent longtemps le portrait par où Sirius était parti. Je ne m'en rendis pas tout de suite compte, ce n'est que quand James m'appela que je remarquai m'être perdu dans mes pensées.

-Moony? Mooony.... Moony!

-Hein! ! Quoi?

-Tu viens, on va se coucher.

-Ha... Oui, allons-y!

James me fixait étrangement, cherchant à comprendre quelque chose, mais quoi? Moi-même je ne me comprenais pas alors! Nous nous glissâmes tous les trois dans notre lit, j'entendis bientôt la respiration calme de James et le ronflement de Peter, mais je ne réussi pas à m'endormir. J'étais tracassé. J'avais souvent entendu les rumeurs sur les conquêtes de Sirius, mais il avait toujours été tellement discret que je m'étais mis à douter de la vérité de ses histoires. Pourtant, ce soir, tout portait à croire qu'il était allé rejoindre une fille et je ne doutais point de ce qu'ils avaient fait! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais peiné de cela, peut-être parce qu'il nous le cachait, alors qu'il aurait pu tout nous confier, tout me confier. Ça devait être ça, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix.

Le sommeil finit par me gagner, mais tellement léger qu'un rien suffisait à me réveiller. Une oreille normale n'aurait jamais pu entendre une personne marcher dans les escaliers, mais les sens aiguisés d'un loup-garou le permettait aisément, même si cette dite personne semblait faire tout son possible pour passer inaperçu. Sirius était rentré, j'en eus la confirmation quand les pas se rapprochèrent et qu'il se glissa dans son lit. Il avait bien passé la nuit avec une conquête et il rentrait aux petites heures pour passer incognito. À cette pensé mon cœur se serra douloureusement, ce que je ne pus m'expliquer. Je n'en cherchai pas la cause non plus, je me blottis dans mes couvertures et attendit que le sommeil retourne me chercher pour oublier mon étrange réaction.

----

Alors, vous avez trouver ça comment?


	4. Chapter 4

Remus:

Je sentis un poids s'écraser sur mon lit et j'entendis le bruit des vieux ressorts qui craquaient. Bien malgré moi, je du quitter les bras de Morphée. Je levai donc mes yeux encore engourdis vers un James souriant, fier de m'avoir réveillé.

-Debout Moony! C'est l'heure d'aller déjeuneeeerrrrr!

-Humpfff...

C'est que mon vocabulaire était des plus élaborés à cette heure de la journée, quand je n'avais passé qu'une mince partie de la nuit à dormir. Je dus donc faire de gros efforts pour réussir à prononcer une phrase cohérente.

-Vas-y avec Peter. J'irai en cuisine avec Sirius quand il va se lever.

Je me recachai immédiatement après sous les couvertures, enfouissant ma tête sous mon oreiller.

-T'es sûr? On peut t'attendre un peu, j'ai qu'à réveiller Sirius.

-Humpfff...

Mais quoi? Il ne fallait pas trop m'en demander quand même!

-Okay! Okay! Bonne grâce mat'!

-Merci...

Dès que se fut dit, j'entendis Peter se précipité vers la sortie. C'est incroyable comment ce gars pouvait manger! Il avait toujours faim, un vrai estomac sur patte! Un vrai... Vrai... Zzzz... Estomac... Zzzzzzzz...

------

Je sentis un poids s'écraser sur mon lit et j'entendis le bruit des vieux ressorts qui craquaient. Mais qu'est-ce que James n'avait pas compris dans ma phrase pourtant claire! Je voulais dormir! Je fis un mouvement pour lever et pouvoir chicaner l'importun comme il se doit, quand je stoppai mon élan, un parfum que je ne connaissais que trop bien venait de me parvenir. Sirius. Ce n'était pas James, mais plutôt mon p'tit Pad.

-B'jour

-Bonjour!

Il semblait enjouer, il devait avoir réussi à conclure cette nuit. Je me tassai un peu, pour lui faire plus de place. Il s'allongea à mes cotés. Nos têtes étaient un peu trop poches à mon goût, puisque qu'il venait de déposer la sienne sur mon oreiller. Mon cœur se mit à battre légèrement plus vite, mais pourquoi? C'était loin d'être la première fois que nous étions proches tous les deux et je ne réagissais pas ainsi en temps normal! Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ses jours-ci!

-Les autres nous ont abandonnés?

-Ouai... Je leur ai dit de partir manger. J'étais encore fatigué, et puis comme tu t'es couché après nous, j'ai supposé que tu aies besoin d'encore un peu de sommeil.

-Merci

À la mention de cette nuit, les joues de Sirius prirent une légère teinte rosée, confirmant mes hypothèses. Je pris conscience à ce moment que je ne l'avais jamais vu rougir avant aujourd'hui et il avait parlé de beaucoup de choses plus gênantes! À moins que la fille d'hier n'ait pas été qu'une conquête, mais plus que cela. Étrangement, à cette pensé, le petit pincement que j'avais ressenti aux petites heures ce matin me revint, plus fort. Je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser plus, Sirius me parlait déjà de chose et d'autres, et puis, je n'avais aucune envie de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait.

Nous restâmes à parler et à rigoler dans mon lit pendant plus d'une heure. Nous serions restés plus longtemps si nos ventres ne s'étaient pas mis à gronder. La faim eue donc raison de nous. Nous nous habillâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers les cuisines, le petit déjeuner étant terminé depuis longtemps. Je ne sais ce que firent James et Peter durant la journée, car je restai seul avec Sirius jusqu'au repas du soir. Comme nous approchions à grand pas des vacances d'été (plus que deux semaines), la température était agréable, nous nous promenâmes donc dans le parc et fîmes même un petit brin de saucette. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Sirius était bien fait, était beau. Les entraînements de Quidditch lui étaient favorables, il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce fait! J'eus honte de mes pensées. C'était mon meilleur ami après tout! S'il avait su ce qui m'avait traversé l'esprit...

À l'heure du souper, nous allèrent rejoindre James et Peter, déjà à table. Nous finîmes notre soirée tous ensemble, jusqu'à ce que Sirius s'éclipse une autre fois, prétextant une envie de toilette, de laquelle il ne revint jamais. Du moins, jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Il refit donc le même scénario que la veille. Était-il avec la même? Qu'avaient-ils fait ensemble? Non mais quelle question! Baiser bien sur! Qu'auraient-ils bien pu faire d'autre qui nécessite de fausser compagnie au reste du monde et ce, pendant la nuit?!

-------

Lily:

Je me dirigeai vers la tour d'astronomie, n'étant pas assez sure du chemin qu'il fallait prendre pour accéder à la salle sur demande (je m'étais informé au près de Sirius sur cette salle). Comme prévu, il n'était pas encore arrivé. Je dois avouer que pour moi c'était plutôt facile, je n'avais pas besoin de faire preuve de discrétion. Les filles savaient très bien que j'étais du genre à baiser à gauche et à droite diras-t-on! J'avais vécu une histoire d'amour dans laquelle je m'étais investi, celle-là même d'où j'avais perdu ma virginité et mon bel amoureux m'avait laissé quelques jours après, le temps qu'il se trouve une autre petite vierge ou celui qu'il se tanne, qu'il juge que je ne pourrais plus lui donner plus. Il m'avait fallu quelques mois pour m'en remettre, mais toujours est-il qu'après cette expérience très instructive, j'avais compris que pour ne pas souffrir, il me suffisait de ne pas m'engager. Du sexe pour du sexe, sans lendemain ni amour. Pas de cœur brisé et du plaisir comme promesse. Les filles m'avaient ramassée à la petite cuillère et même si je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ma nouvelle mentalité, elle ne disait rien, espérant sûrement que je finirais par délaissé cette idée et revenir au mode romentico -romantique, ce que je doutais de faire!

Je fixais depuis un bon moment au travers de la fenêtre quand je sentis Sirius derrière moi. Il avait retrouvé son assurance de tous les jours maintenant que le plus dur était fait. Je me retournai donc vers lui, lui souriant, ce qu'il fit lui aussi.

-Bien dormi?

-Très bien, et vous, charmante demoiselle?

-Moi aussi. Prêt pour ce soir?

-Plus que près!

Il arborait désormais le sourire typique maraudeur. Je pris donc sa main et me laissai guider, essayant de retenir le chemin pour réussir à le faire moi-même. Nous entrâmes et je pris la direction des opérations. Je l'apportai vers le lit et le fit s'y asseoir. Je me penchai vers lui et défit sa boucle de ceinture, puis fit descendre son pantalon et son boxeur à ses chevilles. Mentalement, je m'imaginai la luminosité de la pièce baissée, pour donner un plus joli cadre à tout cela, la salle le fit en vrai. Ce que m'en avait dit Sirius était donc vrai, il me suffisait d'imaginer ce que je voulais pour l'obtenir! Je reportai mon attention sur ma tache et levai les yeux vers Sirius. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise! Ce n'était pas si étonnant pourtant! C'est vrai que j'y étais peut-être allé rapidement, mais c'était une partie du sexe importante, surtout s'il voulait apprendre à se retenir et ainsi permettre à la fille d'avoir du plaisir.

Je baissai les yeux vers son membre, désormais gonflé et fis glisser ma langue sur toute sa longueur, le titillant. Je suçotai légèrement son gland avant de le prendre dans ma bouche. Je vis du coin de l'œil les mains de Sirius se raccrochai fermement aux draps. Je fis de langoureux mouvement de va et vient avec ma bouche, jusqu'a qu'il éjacule dans celle-ci. Contrairement à mon habitude, je partis vers les toilettes recracher le tout et pris une brosse à dent que j'avais pris le soin d'imaginer. Je me brossai les dents et revint me positionnai entre ses jambes. Je ne sais combien de fois je lui fis de fellations, beaucoup en tout cas. Je voulais qu'il soit capable de prendre sur lui et de se retenir le plus possible, quand il arriva à le faire assez à mon goût, au moment ou il éjacula, j'avalai le tout et m'avançai vers lui. Ses yeux étaient devenus grands comme des soucoupes, et quand je m'approchai pour l'embrassai, il eut un brusque mouvement de recul.

-Tu... Tu...

-Chut... Laisse-toi faire...

Il se figea donc et je l'embrassai, il ne du pas trouver cela dégoûtant puisqu'il intensifia le baiser, forçant de sa langue l'entré de ma bouche. Nous finîmes cette soirée en baisant et j'eus le bonheur de constater qu'il s'était nettement amélioré. Je peux dire que cette fois ci, je pris mon pied!

-Ouah... C'était... Différent... On r'commence?

Je ris doucement. Maintenant qu'il avait compris le principe, il ressentait le besoin de l'appliquer le plus possible! Je lui fis comprendre mon accord avec mon corps. Je ne pourrais dire combien de fois exactement nous le fîmes. Je m'arrangeai pour accaparer tous ses sens, l'empêcher de se retenir, de se contrer. La barre était toujours plus haute, mais il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et je dus me rendre à l'évidence, il était fait pour servir les rumeurs et devenir un dieu du sexe! Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à apprendre à donner du plaisir par d'autres moyens que la pénétration normale et de maîtriser ses différentes manières pour pouvoir dire qu'il était un des meilleurs coups qu'on pouvait se faire dans une vie. Je dois avouer que je ressentais une certaine fierté. Je pouvais me faire croire que c'était grâce à moi qu'il devrait tout cela, bien sûr, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais bon, on peut toujours rêver. Nous dûmes mettre un terme à nos activités, nous avions cours demain et il commençait à se faire tard. Nous nous quittâmes, comme la dernière nuit, par une étreinte au bas des escaliers. Je sentis qu'il y prenait plus part, il devait être fatigué et quelque peu bouleversé hier, alors qu'aujourd'hui il prenait plus conscience et nos activités devaient plutôt l'avoir réveiller qu'endormi!

Aussitôt que ma tête toucha l'oreiller cette nuit là, je plongeai dans les bras de Morphée, sonnée. Ce n'est que quand mes excitées d'amies montèrent sur mon lit le lendemain matin que j'émergeai du sommeil. Curieuse comme elles l'étaient, elles voulaient tout savoir de ma nuit.

----

Une p'tite review please! ; )


	5. Chapter 5

Lily:

Curieuse comme elles l'étaient, elles voulaient tout savoir de ma nuit.

-Avec qui?

Andréa venait de poser sa question favorite. Une routine s'était installé entre nous quatre, je couchais avec un gars, elle ne passait aucun commentaire, mais le lendemain, gare à moi! Une demi-heure avant notre heure habituelle du lever, les trois venaient sur mon lit, me tirant du doux sommeil dans lequel j'étais pour m'assaillirent de question. Andréa ouvrait toujours le bal, avec sa question fétiche. Puis venait Kellie, qui me ressemblait un peu plus quand il était question de sexe et enfin, notre éternel romantique: Rosie.

Andréa est une fille athlétique, elle joue au Quidditch dans l'équipe de l'école et aime aller courir un petit 45minutes juste avant de déjeuner, histoire de partir la journée du bon pied, comme elle le dit si bien! Elle est aussi la plus grande de nous quatre. C'est une brunette aux yeux bruns. De son caractère, elle est pragmatique et directe. Elle va toujours à l'important, sans s'occuper des détails.

Kellie est une jolie blonde aux yeux verts. Elle est joliment proportionnée, ce qui plait aux garçons de l'école. Elle garde une plus grande retenue que moi, mais cela n'empêche qu'elle adore prendre son pied et que s'engager ne semble pas être d'actualité. Comparé au reste de notre groupe, elle est celle pour qui le maquillage et les beaux vêtements importent le plus, pas qu'elle ne vit que pour ça, mais elle trouve important d'être un minimum présentable et elle adore pomponner, autant elle-même que les autres.

Rosie, est la plus petite de notre groupe, elle est d'une beauté classique, douce et charmante. Ses longs cheveux noirs et sa fine silhouette lui donnent un air fragile et vulnérable qu'elle n'hésite pas à utiliser pour éviter les retenues. C'est qu'au fond, elle est une petite blagueuse, un genre de maraudeurs versions féminine et discrète! Elle a des yeux d'un bleu profond, qui font fondre la plupart de la gente masculine de l'école. Rosie est d'une nature beaucoup romantique, elle croit en l'amour avec un grand A, en l'âme sœur. Cela semble lui réussir, car elle sort avec un Poussoufle depuis bientôt six mois et tous deux semblent filer le parfait amour.

-Un Serdaigle...

-Quel âge?

-Notre année....

-Puceau?

-Plus maintenant...

-Hum... Au courant que c'était sans lendemain?

-Ouep!

-Amoureux de toi?

-Non...

-Tu l'as vérifié avant?

-Oui.

-Copine ou pas?

-Pas...

-Sûre?

-Oui.

-C'était mieux. Kellie?

-Il est beau au moins, hein?!

-Ben oui! Pour qui tu m'prends?

-On n'est jamais trop sûre! Donc... Il était comment?

-La première fois... Pas trop pire... Mais après que j'lui ai donné un coup demain... C'est un super coup!

-Tu comptes le revoir encore quelques fois... Ou?

-Une dernière... Il m'a demandé de l'aider à être bon, donc...

-D'où ton absence de la nuit d'avant aussi... Et celle qui va v'nir ce soir.

-T'a tout vrai Andréa!

-C'est pas juste! C'est moi qui parle à Lily là! T'as passé ton tour Andréa!

Andréa leva les mains en signe de capitulation, il ne fallait pas contredire Kellie de bonne heure le matin, surtout qu'en il était question de nos petites habitudes.

-Mais bon... J'ai fini... Pour l'instant! À toi Rosie!

-Il ne t'a pas dit pourquoi il voulait que tu le dépucelles?

-Trop gêner d'le faire avec n'importe qu'elle fille et qu'elle remarque qu'il est puceau, il est sûr que tout Poudlard serait au courant et il veut éviter ça...

-T'aurais pu essayer de le convaincre d'attendre la bonne!

-Comment tu veux dire ça à un gars qui vient te voir en attendant de l'aide... J'suis désolé Rosie, mais, pour la plupart des ados, le sexe et l'amour ne riment pas ensemble...

-Hum... Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir retomber en amour un jour?

-Je sais pas Rosie, je sais pas... Mais pour le moment, j'en ai pas vraiment envie non plus, trop de risques...

-Oh, Lily!

Les trois avaient lâché ce petit cri et étaient venues me serrer fort dans leur bras. Nous formions ainsi un beau tableau. Sur cela, nous arrêtâmes notre discussion et nous préparâmes pour la journée. Ce fut une longue journée, je n'en voyais plus la fin! Au moment béni où la cloche de notre dernier cour sonna, nous nous ruâmes tous en dehors de la salle, épuisés. Après un rapide souper, je fis discrètement signe à Sirius de fausser compagnie au reste des Maraudeurs. À la façon dont notre semaine commençait, nous finirions mort à la fin. Nous devions donc nous ménager et commencer notre petit tête-à-tête plus tôt, pour pouvoir filer dans nos lits plus rapidement. Au moins, comme la semaine prochaine se serait les examens de fin d'année, nous n'avions plus de devoirs à remettre, seulement une masse de choses à étudier!

-----

Sirius: 

Je vis du coin de l'œil Lily sortir de la grande salle et je la sentis, quand elle passa à coté de moi, m'effleurer rapidement les fesses. Je finis donc de manger le plus vite possible. Son message était clair: File me rejoindre.

-J'ai fini, j'vais y aller tout de suite les gars, à tantôt!

Peter se soucia à peine de moi, trop occupé qu'il était à se goinfrer de nourriture, James me regarda étrangement, un sourcil levé, mes absences répétées n'étaient pas passé inaperçu! Il m'envoya tout de même la main, mais je compris très bien ce que ça voulait dire: vas-y, mais compte sur moi pour ne pas oublier de t'en parler bientôt! Je tournai alors la tête vers le dernier du groupe, n'ayant pas obtenu de réponse de sa part. Je me figeai sur place (j'étais à moitié lever du banc) quand je rencontrai son regard. Il semblait triste et éteint, pourtant, se sentant observé, il me fit un sourire et m'envoya la main, mais il ne réussit pas à me tromper. Je le connaissais si bien. Quand il était réellement heureux, c'était comme si ses yeux souriaient aussi, alors que là, ses yeux étaient demeurés sur la touche triste. J'eus à cet instant l'envie de contourner la table (puisqu'il était assis face à moi) et d'aller le prendre dans mes bras, de le protéger de ce qui le peinait. À la place, je quittai la grande salle rejoindre Lily, qui devait m'attendre dans la tour d'astronomie.

Hier, sur le chemin du retour, elle m'avait dit ne pas être tout à fait certaine des endroits à prendre pour se rendre à la salle sur demande. Nous avions alors convenu de faire comme les deux derniers jours. En arrivant au sommet, j'eus une impression de déjà vu, aussi la renforcis-je en me dirigeant vers elle et en passant mes bras autour de sa taille. Elle accota sa tête sur mon épaule et ferma les yeux. Je pris alors conscience que Lily semblait tourmenté et, en y réfléchissant, les nombreuses fois ou je l'avais aperçu, cette année, perdu dans ses pensées, elle avait se masque de tristesse sur le visage. Elle semblait affligée d'un mal qui ne voulait pas la quitter, aussi me promis-je de la questionner après notre soirée et peut-être même de l'aider, si j'en avais les moyens. Nous restâmes ce qui me sembla être une quinzaine de minutes dans cette position, jusqu'a ce qu'elle me prenne la main et m'entraîne vers la salle sur demande. Au bout d'un moment, je dus la guider à mon tour.

----

-Ce soir, je veux que tu me donnes du plaisir, que tu me fasses atteindre l'orgasme, sans me pénétrer.

-Quoi?

-Tu as très bien compris.

Dès que nous avions mis les pieds dans la pièce, elle avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre, malheureusement pour moi.

-Je vais m'abandonner à toi. Si jamais c'est pas super j'vais te dire comment t'y prendre, alors gêne-toi pas pour tout essayer, de toute façon t'as pas vraiment le choix!

Elle arborait maintenant un sourire victorieux, elle était fière d'elle! Je l'allongeai donc sur le lit et l'embrassai (il fallait bien commencer quelque part, non?). Mes mains passèrent en dessous de sa chemise d'uniforme, lui créant des frissons de plaisir. Ma bouche quitta la sienne et je baisai sa mâchoire, puis son cou, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire renverser la tête par en arrière. Mes mains ressortirent de leur cachette et déboutonnèrent chaque bouton un par un, le plus lentement possible. Sa chemise s'écrasa par terre. Mes mains repartirent à l'assaut tandis que mes lèvres s'aventuraient de plus en plus bas. D'une main habille, je dégrafai son soutien-gorge, qui parti rejoindre la chemise. Ma bouche s'attaque à un de ses seins, le titillant, le tétant et le suçotant. D'une de mes mains, je m'occupai de son autre sein, puis au bout d'un moment, je changeai, ma bouche vint remplacer ma main.

De ma main restée valide, je finis de la déshabiller, ce qui ne fut pas chose aisé avec seulement une main. Une fois cela fait, je fis glisser mon doigt dans son entré chaude, jusqu'a la faire jouir. Je pris peu à peu plus d'assurance, et je descendis ma tête, faisant avec mes lèvres de légers baisers papillons sur son corps, pour arriver face à son sexe. Ma langue se glissa dans son entré chaude, comme mes doigts précédemment. Ce qui la mena finalement à l'orgasme. Je relevai alors les yeux vers elle, quémandant la réponse à une question que je n'avais pas posée.

-Wouha... Okay, on baise maintenant.

Dès que ses mots traversèrent ses lèvres, elle prit le chemin des opérations. Se dépêchant de me déshabiller à mon tour. Je n'eus pas la force, après avoir baisé, de la questionner sur ce qui la tracassait. Je lui demandai donc s'il était possible qu'on se revoie pour parler, et non pour baiser.

-Oui... Si tu veux...

-Merci... J'veux dire... Pour tout ça, là!

-C'est rien! On y va?

-J'veux bien, mais il faudrait pas qu'on arrive ensemble, il doit rester des gens debout.

-Donc j'te laisse partir en premier, les maraudeurs doivent se poser des questions!

-Ouin...

Je l'embrassai doucement sur la bouche et partit remettre mes vêtements. Sur le pas de la porte, nous nous étreignîmes et je repartis vers la salle commune. Quand j'arrivai, mes trois zigotos d'amis étaient encore debout, déconnant. Aucun des trois ne passa de commentaires, mais je savais bien que de la part de James, ça n'allait pas tarder! Il attendait seulement le moment ou nous ne serions que tous les deux. Environ 45minutes plus tard, Lily rentra, elle aussi, dans la salle commune, et retourna rejoindre son groupe d'amies. Peu après, nous montâmes dans notre dortoir, laissant la salle commune au seul groupe encore présent, celui de Lily.

----

Voici le dernier bout de sexe pour un ptit moment... Jespere que vous en avez profité! ; )

Merci pour les reviews, et les autres, vous gêner pas, j'adore avoir pleins de commentaires! : D


	6. Chapter 6

Remus:

Troisième fois. Trois jours. J'avais mal, trop mal, et je savais pourquoi. Je devais décidément être maudit!

----

James:

Moi qui avais toujours cru Sirius subtil quand il était question de baise, j'étais déstabilisé. Peut-être était-ce autre chose, mais quoi? Le seul et unique moyen de le savoir était toujours de demander. C'est ce que je tentais de faire tout au long de la semaine, mais avec les examens qui arrivaient, je n'en eu pas l'occasion. Il ne nous faussa plus compagnie non plus. C'était comme si j'avais rêvé l'avoir vu devenir distant pendant ces trois jours. J'attendis donc que le moment se présente et je fus finalement récompensé. Samedi matin, Peter voulu dormir et Remus prétexta vouloir passer sa journée à étudier. Sirius et moi allions donc être seul et je ne comptais pas laisser passer cette occasion! Après le p'tit dej', nous sortîmes dehors, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes.

-Alors... Tu vas te décider à m'conter c'qui c'est passée?

-Nop !

-Sirius ...

-Bah quoi ... T'es un grand garçon, tu devrais être capable de comprendre tout seul!

-T'as baisé.

-Ouep.

-Mais t'étais beaucoup plus subtil les dernières fois, pis comme y'a eu aucune rumeur ... A moins que sa soit sérieux?

-Non! Pas du tout... Elle était sacrément bonne... Donc j'en ai profité un peu plus. Si elle l'a pas dit c'est son affaire.

-Ok ... C'est qui que tu t'es fait?

-Une Serdaigle là ...

-Ho...

-Bon ... Content?

-Oui ... On peut pas dire que t'es avare de commentaire.... Mais bon ...

-Tu crois qu'tu vas survivre?

-Moi oui ... Mais Remus par contre ...

Je le vis lever un sourcil, interdit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Mumus?

-Bah ... T'as pas remarqué?

-Non quoi?

-Il est tout le temps en train d'étudier...

-C'est pas nouveau ça!

-J'ai pas fini idiot! Et puis ... Il étudie encore plus, alors qu'il en a pas vraiment de besoin!

-Comme d'habitude ....

-Ouai ... Mais d'hab' il est pas toujours triste, il déconne avec nous, il rigole, quoi ! Et plus maintenant!

-C'est vrai qu'il est plus silencieux et tout ... Comment j'ai fait pour pas l'voir?

-Une certaine Serdaigle peut-être?

Silence de mort. J'avais marqué un point, mais je n'en tirais aucun plaisir. Nous changeâmes de sujet quelques minutes plus tard et rentrâmes pour le souper, d'où Remus était absent. Il n'apparut pas du reste de la soirée non plus, ce qui m'inquiéta, et vu la mine de Sirius, je n'étais pas le seul. Il devait être huit heure quand il parti à son tour, me laissant avec Peter. Nous commençâmes alors une parti d'échecs, d'où il sortit vainqueur.

Sirius:

En partant, je frôlai intentionnellement Lily pour qu'elle me suive. Quelque minute plus tard, elle sortait de la salle commune. Je me relevai du mur sur lequel je m'étais accoté et me dirigeai vers la salle sur demande, Lily sur mes talons. Je demandai une salle différente pour que la tigresse à mes côtés comprenne bien que mes intentions n'étaient pas les mêmes que les jours précédents. Nous entrâmes donc dans un petit salon, où un feu crépitait doucement. Je m'assis et l'invitai à faire de même. Son visage avait repris son air perdu, tracassé. Elle vint se nicher dans mes bras et enfouit sa tête dans mon épaule. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je l'entendis sangloter et je sentis les soubresauts de son corps. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, immobile. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle s'endormit dans cette position. Je la regardai dormir pendant longtemps. Je crois même que je me mis moi aussi à somnoler quelques instants. Je la laissai dormir tant que je pus.

-Lily, réveilles-toi ... On doit y aller, Lily ...

-Hum ...

Elle papillonna des yeux pour finalement les ouvrir et plonger dans les miens. Je tendis la main et pris un mouchoir, séchant ses larmes. Je me levais et l'aidais à faire de même. Je ne saurais rien pour ce soir et je dois avouer que malgré ma curiosité, ce n'était pas vraiment l'important. Je lui avais fait savoir que j'étais là pour l'aider moi aussi, et qu'elle pouvait venir me voir si elle avait un problème. Je la laissai rentrer avant moi et attendis un peu. Quand je rentrai, je retrouvai mes amis comme je les avais laissés, Remus toujours manquant.

-Mumus est encore à la bibliothèque?

-Non ... Il est monté se coucher.

-Ho .... Déjà?

-Ouais ...

-Ok... J'crois que je vais y aller moi aussi.

Notre dortoir était plongé dans la noirceur. Une fois mes yeux habitué à la pénombre environnante, je remarquai que les rideaux du lit de Remus était fermé. Je fis fi de ce détail et les ouvrit. Il dormait. Je me glissai dans son lit, le poussant délicatement. C'était une chose que j'avais pris l'habitude de faire avec les années. Ma tête posée sur son oreiller et je m'endormis immédiatement.

----

Remus:

Dès le moment où il entra dans la salle commune, je suivis ses mouvements. Il monta les escaliers et vint se glisser dans mon lit. Je fis mine de dormir et il s'y laissa prendre. Le savoir aussi près de moi m'empêcha de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit. Des sentiments contraires faisaient rage en moi, me dévastant. Les vacances qui arrivaient à grand pas ne seraient pas de refus. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner, de réfléchir et de me remettre les idées en ordre. Faire le grand ménage de mon p'tit cerveau! Le matin arriva bien vite, ou trop tôt, dépendamment du point de vue. Pendant le court instant où le sommeil m'avait gagné, Sirius avait posé nonchalamment son bras autour de ma taille, ce que je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer. Je fis semblant d'être encore d'en les bras de Morphée aussi longtemps qu'il me fut possible.

-B'jour toi!

-Humpfff...

Quoi?! C'est pas parce que j'étais déjà réveiller que je devais nécessairement être capable de parler le matin!

-J'dois prendre ça pour un bonjour, j'présume! Allez gros fainéant! On a une grosse journée au programme!

-Hein?

-Bah oui ... Une journée de congé, c'est fait pour ne PAS étudier, genre aller dehors à la place et j'ai décidé que tu devais passer toute ta journée avec moi ! Et les gars bien sûr ...

Je dois avouer qu'il venait de me réveiller.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dis que j'vais accepter?

-Est-ce que j'ai dit que tu avais ton mot à dire?

-Non ... Mais si je veux pas, je vois difficilement comment tu vas faire pour m'y forcer ...

-Ha ... J'ai de bons moyens, t'en fais pas pour ça!

Je décidai de rentrer dans son jeu, je n'en avais pas trop le choix.

-Voir Lily un court moment est-ce que c'est interdit?

-Hum...

-S'il-te-plait?

Je lui fis les meilleurs yeux de chien battu que j'avais en réserve, mon truc sembla porté ses fruits, à voir sa face.

-Ha ... Et puis ... Seulement si c'est Lily, alors! Et pas trop longtemps!

-Promis!

Lily:

On était en fin d'après midi quand j'aperçu du coin de l'œil Remus se diriger vers moi. Je me levai donc, devinant d'avance la raison de sa venue. J'étais, à ce moment, dans le parc, avec mes amies. Je me dirigeai vers un coin plus sombre, à l'écart des regards indiscrets, en dessous d'un arbre ou je m'assis. Remus m'avait suivi. Il vint se déposer dans l'herbe à mes cotés. J'ouvris mes bras en grand et il vint automatiquement s'y blottir.

-Tu avais raison, comme toujours.

-Ho ... Mus J'suis tellement désolé! J'aurais aimé avoir tort cette fois.

Il fondit en larme. Son corps était secoué de soubresauts, tous plus gros les uns que les autres.

-Chut... Chut ... Tout va bien...C'est fini ...

Je lui murmurai des phrases sans aucun sens jusqu'à ce que je le sente se calmer. Je lui essuyai doucement les joues de mes doigts et lui fit un doux sourire que j'espérais réconfortant.

-Plus qu'une semaine Mus, tiens bon!

-Oui oui ... Merci Lily...

-Allez file!

Il me donna un baiser sur la joue et parti. Je contemplai aussi longtemps que je le pu sa silhouette et mes yeux continuèrent de fixer le chemin qu'il avait pris un bon moment après. Je finis par me lever pour ne pas manquer le souper. J'espérais que tout se passerait bien pour lui, il méritait tellement d'être heureux.

----

Coucou! Désolé pour le léger retard!

Comment vous avez trouver?


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou! Petite annonce que j'avais oublier de mettre dans mon dernier chapitre: J'ai maintenant une beta! C'est le 2e chapitre qu'elle me corrige. Donc un gros merci à Elain-little-ET, sans qui il resterait dix millions de fautes à ma fic! : D

Aussi, joyeuse pâques!

* * *

James:

La semaine avait passé à une vitesse folle. Bien sûr, c'était logique, puisque c'était la semaine des examens, mais n'empêche. Je crois que la seule activité de loisirs que j'avais eu le temps de faire, c'était d'essayer, sans succès, de convaincre Remus à passer quelques jours, voir, quelques semaines avec moi et Sirius. La raison de ses éternels refus m'échappait et je dois avouer que j'en étais frustré. Sirius semblait partager mon état d'âme, vu le nombre de tentatives qu'il avait faites et la face de contrariété qu'il avait eu à chaque réponse négative de Remus.

Nous étions entrain de boucler nos valises, nous prenions le train dans 20minutes (je sais, je sais, on s'y était vraiment pris à la dernière minute! Mais que voulez-vous?!). Comme à son habitude, Remus était déjà près. Il nous attendait, assis sur un lit, une expression découragée au visage.

-Allez! Dit oui Mumus! Please!!!

-Non ...

-C'est pas s'que j't'ai dit de dire!

-J'peux te dire oui, mais ...

Je me retournai d'un bloc, fixant Remus, ahuri. Sirius n'était pas mieux que moi, il avait ouvert la bouche en grand et ses yeux étaient gros comme des gallions!

-Mais ça ne changerait rien au fait. Je te l'ai déjà dit: Je-ne-peux-pas. Donc si j'te dis oui, ça veut dire que j'te mens.

Je retournai à ma valise, déçu. Sirius fit une moue boudeuse et resta silencieux. Nous nous remîmes à parler de tout et de rien et bientôt, nous descendîmes vers le train. Une fois nos valises rangées, nous nous trouvâmes un compartiment et nous écrasèrent sur les banquettes. Le train allait bientôt démarrer, tout le monde était assis et attendait. Tout le monde?! Non. Le petit gang de filles de Gryffondor de notre année débarqua dans notre compartiment, essoufflé.

-Est-ce que vous auriez une p'tite place pour nous?

La grande brune, elle s'appelle Andréa je crois , venait de nous poser cette question. J'allais répondre qu'à huit nous serions coincés et qu'elles feraient mieux d'aller voir un autre groupe, mais Sirius me devança.

-Si vous êtes prêtes à vous serrer un peu, j'suis sûr qu'on va y arriver!

-De toute façon, j'vais vous laisser moi.

Peter se leva donc et partit. Remus y alla à son tour de son commentaire personnel, qui ne manqua pas de m'étonner.

-Plus que sept! On rentre très bien trois d'un côté, t'a qu'a venir t'asseoir sur moi Lily.

-Parfait! Merci les gars!

Sirius parut tout aussi étonné que moi. Bien sûr, nous savions qu'Evans et Remus s'entendait plutôt bien, mais de là à ce que Remus, notre Remus si réservé, en particulier avec les filles, lui propose de prendre place sur ses genoux! Le plus surprenant c'est qu'elle le fit sans aucune gêne, ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Aucune rougeur, rien. Pour Evans, je savais très bien que c'était normal, je n'étais pas sans connaitre sa réputation de Marie-couche-toi-là, mais Remus! Ce dernier ne fut pas sans remarquer ma surprise et celle de Sirius, car il nous offrit le sourire le plus moqueur qu'il avait en registre. Une fois remis du choc dans lequel j'avais été plongé, je remarquai que la plus petite du groupe s'était assise sur notre banc (à Sirius et moi) et discutaient avec Andréa, en face d'elle, tandis que Kellie (ou quelque chose dans le genre) était en pleine discussion avec Lily, discussion à laquelle Remus prenait part, une fois de temps en temps. Je me retournai donc vers Sirius et nous parlâmes de Quiditch.

-Rem...

-Hum?

-Si j'pique un p'tit somme sur toi est-ce que tu vas m'en vouloir?

-T'as même pas besoin de demander la permission Lily, tu sais bien...

-Vaut mieux être sûre!

-Mais Lily! J'étais en train de te parler, au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué!

-Bah ... Dis le à Rem à la place!

-J'doute qu'il soit intéressé de m'entendre parler du gars que j'me suis faite y'a quelques jours!

-Hum hum....

-J'crois qu'elle dort déjà, désolé.

-J'me sens plus qu'emmerdante!

-Mais non! Si ça peut te rassurer je veux bien t'écouter..

-Parler de gars?!

-J'vais survivre!

-Ok! Donc...

-Stop! Pitié!!! Mus! Te laisses pas faire! Aaaah ... Une chance que le magnifique Sirius Black était là pour te sauver, toi, pauvre petit idiot qui se jette droit dans la gueule du loup!

-Pad, ça suffit, j'crois qu'on a compris le principe là!

-Chutt!! Tu me gâches mon fun Cornedrue!

Après cette crise de Sirius, l'ambiance dans notre compartiment devint plus détendue. Nous avions fait place à la folie. L'arrivé du chariot de bonbons ne fit qu'intensifier cette nouvelle ambiance, où vint se joindre Evans. Ce doit être l'odeur du sucre, ou peut-être nos rires qui la sortit du sommeil, toujours est-il qu'elle en émergea au moment où le chariot venait de s'arrêter à notre compartiment.

-Bonbons!

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser des filles, elles se jetèrent sur les sucreries.

-Hey Lily!

-Hum?

-J'ai réussi ton pari ...

-hein?

-Bah ... J'ai pas touché à Severus.

-Ho, Ça!

-Ouai... Qu'est-ce que je gagne?

-Si on le faisait à la manière des T'es pas game?

-Des quoi?

-C'est un jeu moldu Lily, et notre cher Padfoot ne connait pas sa!

-Ho ... Donc le but c'est de relancer l'autre personne. J'te donne un gage, tu le réussis, ce qui fait que tu as l'droit de m'en lancer un à ton tour, si je le réussi j't'en lance un autre, et ainsi de suite!

-Ok, cool!

-Donc?

-Ben ... Laisse moi le temps d'y penser là! Est-ce que j'ai le droit de demander de l'aide pour trouver ton gage?

-Mettons ...

-Les gars ... Remus vient d'notre bord.

-Tu vas devoir te pousser Lily.

-J'vais bouder.

-T'en fait pas, j'vais faire vite.

Attendez! Je n'ai pas rêvé le comportement de Remus, là? Parce que ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à celui là? Il poussa même le vice à lui faire un clin d'œil. Une grimace aussi, ce qui me sembla être plus propre à lui même. Il se leva donc et vint entre moi et Sirius, pendant que l'autre fille, qui s'appelle Rosie (j'avais fini par l'apprendre) alla s'asseoir avec ses amies.

-Avez-vous une idée de qu'elle gage j'pourrais lui d'mander?

-Pas vraiment, toi James?

-Allez faire du gringue à Severus..?

-Wouach!

-Tu l'as bien dit, Sirius! Quoi que ... Justement ...

-Vous êtes sérieux les gars?

-Ouai!

Nous avions répondu dans un ensemble parfait. Nos regards se dirigèrent donc vers les filles, plus principalement vers une jolie rousse. De concert, nous arborèrent tous un sourire carnassier. Pauvre Evans!

-On a trouvé!

-J'sens que j'vais pas aimer à voir vos faces!

-Tu dois aller draguer Severus

-Ark! Jusqu'où j'dois me rendre?

-Il doit être bien chauffé et tu dois au moins l'avoir frenché, rien de bien compliqué dans l'fond!

-Comment vous allez vous débrouiller pour savoir si j'l'ai vraiment fait?

-On peut leur dire, James non?

-Hum ... Remus?

-Elles sont de confiance.

-Ok.

-Jamesie à une cape d'invisibilité!

-Quoi?

-Mais c'est... C'est...

-Comment t'as eu ça?

-Cool!

Un beau mélange de cris venaient de nous assaillir! C'était devenu cacophonique!

-Stop! Wow! Mon 2e stop d'la journée! J'me sens tout puissant! Mouhahaha!!!

-Pad!

-La ferme!

-Okay ... Okay ... J'ai compris ... Personne ne m'aime!

-Pfff ... Désolé, quand notre tit Pad fait pas sa sieste de l'après-midi il devient un peu étrange, j't'avais bien dit qu'on aurait du l'coucher un peu Rem!

-J'sais bien ... Mais tu sais comme il peut être tannant quand il a une idée en tête ...

-J'suis toujours là au cas où vous l'auriez pas remarqué!

-Et?

Les filles étaient pliées en deux, je dois avouer que nous n'étions pas mieux nous non plus. Nous avions du mal à continuer à parler tellement nous rions. Nous prirent une pause pour respirer et ne reprirent finalement la Joke. Elle avait été assez utilisée, il ne fallait pas abuser. Puis nous avions le cas Evans-Severus à régler. Je ramenai donc notre petite troupe à l'ordre.

-Bon! J'espère que tu n'espérais pas t'en sortir comme ça, Evans! Si les deux autres t'on oubliés, pas moi en tout cas!

-Je sais bien que j'suis inoubliable Potter!

-C'est sûr qu'une face aussi traumatisante reste dans les esprits de tout le monde!

-Pas besoin d'essayer de m'faire comprendre s'que les autres ressentent en te voyant Potter, j'le ressens moi aussi, cet espèce de traumatisme, d'écœurement quand j'te vois!

Je dois avouer qu'elle venait de me boucher en belle! C'était bien la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Je n'eu pas le temps de digérer plus longtemps cet affront, Sirius reprenait déjà le sujet gage.

-Donc ... Severus ... Il doit être seul dans un compartiment, comme y'a pas d'amis. On va te suivre, tu y vas?

-Oui, mais j'dois aller m'arranger un peu mieux avant. Les filles?

-On vient t'aider!

Dans un ensemble parfait, elles se levèrent toutes les trois et partirent aux toilettes. Quand Evans revint, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, j'eus l'impression que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher. Evans avait revêtu des vêtements moldu, ce qui faisait changement des éternels uniformes d'école. Elle était vraiment bien faite cette fille. Sa petite jupe qui remontait à chacun de ses mouvements mettait en valeur ses longues jambes et que dire de sa camisole à dos nu noire! Je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant sa poitrine, ou la façon sensuelle qu'avait sa tignasse rousse de retomber sur son épaule découverte. Evans s'était aussi mise plus de maquillage. Son gloss faisait ressortir ses lèvres, d'un rouge passion et ses yeux d'un vert profond, limpide, étaient mis en valeur par son crayon noir. Une fois remis de mon choc, je refermai rapidement ma bouche et détournait la tête, priant pour qu'elle n'est rien remarqué.

Je sortis ma cape de mes affaires et Sirius, Remus et moi nous y cachâmes, suivant Lily dans le train.

-----

Lily:

Je laissais la porte ouverte un peu plus longtemps, pour être sûre que les trois zigotos qui me suivaient avaient eu le temps de rentrer. Severus me regardais avec les yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Je me penchai sur lui pour arriver à la hauteur de son oreille, prenant bien soin de placé ma poitrine juste sous ses yeux.

-J'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi depuis que j'suis dans l'train, à ces deux mois où on va être séparés et j'ai eu envie de venir te voir une dernière fois. Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être se faire de vrai adieu, ici, maintenant, j'en ai tellement envie, pas toi?

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre, je m'assis à califourchon sur lui, ma jupe remonta, ne cachant quasiment plus rien. J'entendis distinctement son souffle se bloquer et même si le geste fut rapide, je le vie tout de même passer sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Ce petit geste fut le message que j'attendais pour l'embrasser. Je suçotai sa lèvre inférieur, le titillai, jusqu'à l'embrasser pour de vrai. Il grogna de contentement ou de frustration, je l'ignore et je ne voulais pas non plus le savoir. Toujours est-il que je forçai de ma langue l'entré de sa bouche, il me l'accorda immédiatement et introduit la sienne dans ma bouche. Mon dieu! Ce que c'était dégoutant!! Je sentis au fur et à mesure son sexe se durcir. Il embrassait vraiment mal. Ce devait être son premier baiser. J'attendis d'être sûre d'avoir rempli les conditions de mon pari et stoppait le baiser.

-J'crois que c'est parfait ainsi, non? On n'en a pas besoin de plus, ni toi ni moi on le sait bien! Bonnes vacances Severus!

Je quittai précipitamment le compartiment mais n'oubliait pas de laisser la porte assez longtemps ouverte pour que les trois autres puissent sortir. Je dus allez me brosser les dents pour faire partir l'horrible goût que Severus m'avait laissé.

------

Sirius:

La fin du trajet se passa dans une ambiance de bonne camaraderie et nous rîmes beaucoup du pari de Lily. Une fois le train arrêté, nous prîmes nos valises et débarquèrent. La mère de James nous attendait sur le quai. Après avoir salué les filles, nous nous dirigèrent vers celle-ci, Remus sur nos talons. Aussitôt arrivé, nous fîmes pris au piège par l'étreinte parentale, chacun notre tour.

-Bonjour les garçons! Remus! Dis-moi, est-ce que nous allons avoir l'honneur de t'avoir chez nous un p'tit bout de l'été où les deux zigotos te traumatisent trop pour que tu acceptes de passer du temps hors Poudlard avec eux?

-Traumatisme, malheureusement! Sérieusement, je ne peux pas, mais merci d'l'invitation!

-Tu seras toujours le bienvenue. Passe de bonnes vacances!

-Oui, merci, vous aussi les gars... Ah! Et ma mère vous souhaite un bel été!

-Tu lui diras merci de notre part et tu lui renverras la pareil pour nous!

-D'acc!

Il s'éloigne ainsi, d'un vague signe de la main. Je le regardai partir, déçu de n'avoir réussi à le convaincre de passer un peu de son été avec nous. James dut le remarquer, car il me glissa à l'oreille:

-Il ne veut pas v'nir, okay, mais rien nous empêche d'aller l'voir!

-J't'adore Jamesie! T'as de ses idées... Quand tu veux!

-Hey!

Nous furent pris d'un bref fou rire. Plus loin, je vis Lily courir rejoindre Remus et tous deux traversèrent la barrière qui séparait le monde sorcier de celui moldu, où leurs parents devaient les attendre.

* * *

Pauvre petit Sirius... Qu'est-c'que vous pensez qui va se passer? Pourquoi Remus ne veut-il pas les voir pendant les vacances? La suite dans le prochain épisode... yark yark...


	8. Chapter 8

James:

Ding, dong.

-T'es sur qu'on est à la bonne place?

-Mais oui, Pad! Relax!

-C'est juste que j'voudrais pas réveiller une pauvre petite personne innocente, il est quand même tard pour quelques personnes sur cette Terre!

-Aaah! Il est l'heure qu'il faut pour sortir quelqu'un et puis il...

-Bonsoir!

-Mme Lupin!

-Ho! Sirius, James, ça faisait longtemps! Puis, appelez moi Jasmine, vous allez m'donner un coup de vieille sinon! Allez, soyez pas, timide, entrez!

-D'accord ... Hum ... Merci.

-Voulez quelque chose à boire, à manger?

-Non merci... C'est qu'en fait on v'nait voir Remus ... Il est pas là?

-J'suis désolé les gars, il est parti en boîte avec des copains y'a un peu plus de trente minutes!

-Remus... Parti en boîte?

-C'est bien ça oui ... Pourquoi?

-C'est que ...

-Merci Jasmine, savez-vous si Remus à quelque chose de prévu demain aussi? On voulait lui faire une surprise et ...

-Ho! J'vais m'arranger pour le garder à la maison, alors! J'trouverai bien un alibi, vous n'aurez qu'à passer le chercher!

-Merci beaucoup. À demain! Tu viens Pad?

-Ouai, j'te suis.

Nous avions à peine mis les pieds dehors qu'il commençait à chigner, une vrai fille!

-Tu réalises, James? Remus en boîte avec des copains! Quels copains? C'est nous ses copains!

-Pad...

-Et puis ... Pourquoi en boîte? C'est pas son genre! Peut-être qu'il veut tellement pas nous voir qu'il a dit à sa mère d'inventer de quoi et ...

-Pad! Elle nous aurait pas dit de revenir demain!

-Mais ... Mais...

-Remus est sorti. Point.

Il se la ferma et ne reparla qu'au souper, chose inhabituelle chez lui.

Remus:

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et mon réveil matin affichait 13h25 quand je réveillai, pris d'un mal de cœur. J'avais là une belle gueule de bois! Ma mère, qui m'avait entendu me lever, vint vers moi et me passa une serviette d'eau froide dans le cou et sur le front. Elle me sorti deux aspirines et me servi un verre d'eau, que je pris une fois remis de mon tête à tête avec la cuvette des toilettes. Ma mère était tellement tolérante avec moi. Qu'importe ce que je faisais, elle ne disait rien, respectant mes décisions et me soutenant quand les retombées de mes actes me revenaient au visage.

-Mon chou?

Je relevai la tête vers elle. Nous étions maintenant assis à table, entrain de manger une soupe.

-Oui...

-Est-ce que tu t'es prévu quelque chose pour se soir?

-Hum ... Ouais ... Pourquoi?

-Crois-tu que tu pourrais le reporter? J'aurais vraiment besoin de toi.

-Mais ... C'est que ...

-S'il-te-plait, chéri ... Tu sais bien que j'te demande rien d'habitude...

-Ça pourrait pas être demain soir à la place?

-Non, désolé, j'aurais du t'en parler avant, mais j'ai oublié. Et sa peut pas être remis à une autre fois....

-D'accord. J'vais annuler alors.

-Merci mon chou!

----

-Salut ... C'est Remus ...

-Ha! Remus!

-Hum ... Ma mère vient de m'aviser que j'étais pas disponible à soir ... Est-ce que sa pose problème si on reporte à demain?

-Quoi? Mais tu m'avais dit ...

-J'sais... J'suis tellement désolé ... Mais j'peux vraiment pas. J'ai essayer, j'te jure.

-Okay, alors! Mais pas question d'me faire faux bond une autre fois, compris?!

-Oui ... Oui! Allez ... Bye!

-Bye Rem'!

----

Ding, dong.

-J'vais aller répondre M'man!

-Ho ... J'peut y'aller!

-C'est beau j'y suis! Oui?

-...

-....

-Surprise?!

-James? Sirius? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

-Cache donc un peu t'a joie d'nous voir!

-Désolé, les gars ... C'est juste l'effet de surprise j'suppose!

-T'étais mieux répondre ça p'tit ch'napan!

-Fait les donc rentrer Remus!

-Ha oui! J'oubliais ... Voulez vous boire quelque chose?

-Bah non ... On est v'nue pour te sortir, on boira rendu là-bas!

-Ha ... Mais j'crois que ma mère ...

-Remus chéri! Ils sont passés hier et était tout piteux de savoir que t'étais déjà parti, alors j'leur ai donné un coup d'main! Allez, va t'changer et file! Et que j'te vois pas remettre les pieds dans cette maison avant plusieurs heures!

-Oui chef! Vous avez juste à vous asseoir les gars, j'vais allez mettre de quoi de présentable et j'arrive.

-Y'en ai pas question Mumus! On t'suis, a moins que Jamesie veuille tenir compagnie à ta mère, mais pour mon compte j'ai décidé que c'est moi qui allais choisir ta tenue!

-Douterais-tu de ma capacité à m'habiller convenablement?

-Laisse moi y réfléchir un peu ... Tout-à-fait!

-Tu devrais pas pourtant!

-On en reparlera une autre fois, en attendant, j'dois essayer de trouver de quoi de potable, en espérant que tu en ais ...

-Qu'est-ce que t'as contre mon linge?

-J'vais me passer de répondre.

-Pff ...

Je dois avouer qu'il y avait un petit coté en moi qui était impatient de voir la réaction de Sirius. Lui qui me prenait pour un saint, il allait voir ! Autant mes vêtements de sorcier étaient d'un normal et d'une sainteté , autant ceux moldu en était le contraire.

-Sont où?

De mon doigt je lui indiquai une porte, et m'assis nonchalamment sur mon lit, attendant de connaitre sa réaction.

-Bon ... Le moment de vérité ...

Silence complet ...

-Sirius?

-....

-Wouhou?

-C'est ... C'est quoi ses fringues là, bon sang! Est-ce que c'est vraiment à toi?

-Ouep ...

-Mais ... C'est pas normal ... J'suis entrain de rêver c'est ça?

-Parce que tu rêves de moi maintenant? Tu rêves que j'porte du linge ...

-Non ... J'cauchemarde! Si t'es pire que moi ... Soit ça signifie que j'suis en retard, soit ça veut dire qu'on t'a remplacé! T'es sensé être l'intello coincé!

-Bah ouai ... J'le suis... Qu'en y'a d'l'école!

-Bah ... Bah ...

-T'as l'air d'un poisson!

Je me retenu pour ne pas éclater de rire, mais mes efforts furent vint. C'est qu'il avait vraiment une face des plus comiques!

-Bon, tu choisis où j'peux m'habiller tout seul?

-Je choisi! Bon ... Des culottes pour commencer ... Noire ... Ensuite, un T-shirt... Blanc.

Mets ça, j'verrai après si c'est correct.

Je me changeai donc, sous le regard scrutateur de Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de me regarder comme ça?

-Voilà!

-Fiout, fiout!

Je me retournai, James se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et me fixait, une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

-T'a des abdos, toi? J'savais même pas. C'est sur qu'avec un gilet aussi moulant... Et quasi transparent ... Tu risques d'en faire baver des filles toi! C'est quoi l'idée d'l'avoir habiller comme ça Pad? On pourra pas lui parler tellement il va attirer de filles!

-C'est vrai ça ... J'l'avais pas vu sous cet angle là ... Bon ... Son où tes guenilles?

-Hey! Vous allez devoir faire votre chiffre ... Pas question que j'sorte en guenilles pour votre plaisir!

-Hum ... On va devoir si faire Pad!

-Ouep ... Dommage que l'été fasse un changement comme ça sur Remus ...

-J'suis toujours là!

-Et tu devrais être parti d'ma maison depuis un bout d'temps maintenant!

-Jasmine! Une chance que vous êtes là pour nous ramener à l'ordre, allez on y va!

-Ho ... C'est vrai ... Vous n'aurez qu'à rester dormir à la maison cette nuit, s'am f'rait plaisir de vous avoir!

-On accepte, alors, merci!

-Bonne soirée!

-Vous aussi!

----

-Bon ... Vous m'apportez où?

-En boîte!

-J'avais cru comprendre ... Mais dans quelle, y'en a une coupe dans l'coin....

-T'as l'habitude comme ça?!

-J'ai jamais dit que j'étais habitué....

-Non ... Mais tout porte à croire que oui ...

-Tout?

-Ta mère hier, ton linge et puis ta phrase ...

-Mettons ...

-T'as pas répondu à ma question ...

-J'ai pas l'intention d'y répondre non plus, Pad!

-Alors j'répondrai pas non plus à la tienne, ya!

-C'est pas grave, j'fais finir par le savoir moi...

-J'vais te bouder alors!

-Hum...hum...

-Sa t'fait rien?

-Nop... De toute façon j'te donne même pas une minute pour me r'parler!

-On verra bien!

Et il tint bon... Pendant cinq minutes! Nous arrivâmes devant l'entrer d'une boîte et y entrâmes. Nous prîmes place, mais nous étions là depuis à peine dix minutes que le pire arriva.

-Rem!

-Hey! C'est Rem!

* * *

Des idées du pire? Qu'est-c'que ça peut bien être? Ou plutôt qui...

Une p'tite review please... (J'fais pitié, non?! imaginé les yeux du chat poté dans shrek (pour ceux qui lont vu)... c'est moi en ce moment!)


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou tout l'monde! Avant de commencer, un merci à ma beta Elain-Little-ET et un autre à RemusLupinFan pour sa review anonyme! : D

Voici donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise! ; )

* * *

Remus:

-Rem!

-Hey! C'est Rem!

Je me levais d'un bond et fis face aux nouveaux arrivants avec une tête catastrophée, que ni James, ni Sirius ne purent voir. Une masse me sauta à ce moment dans les bras.

-Remus!

-Steph!

Et m'embrassa soudainement. En arrière plan se tenait trois gars et deux filles. Derrière moi, je sentis Sirius et James se lever et me fixer étrangement, peut-être parce que Stéphanie venait de m'embrasser. Justement, celle-ci se pencha à mon oreille pour me murmurer quelques mots.

-Désolé... Quand j'ai vu ta mine j'en ai déduis que ... Et j'ai voulu te couvrir ... T'as qu'a leur faire croire qu'on sort ensemble ...

-On oublie de présenter ses supers copains maintenant, Rem?

C'est un des nouveaux arrivants qui venaient de dire ça.

-Vous êtes pas capable de vous présenter tout seul? Bon, donc les deux zigotos qui s'cachent derrière moi, c'est James et Sirius.

-Salut les gars! Moi c'est Stéphanie!

La jolie brunette qui était dans mes bras se nommait Stéphanie, du groupe, c'était surement celle qui me comprenait le mieux et le contraire était vrai aussi. Elle venait de se retourner et tendait maintenant la main aux deux maraudeurs qui la lui serrèrent à tour de rôle.

-Mélissa.

La châtaine venait de s'avancer, imitant Stéphanie.

-Anna.

Et la dernière des filles de notre petit gang, une châtaine auburn , venaient de décliner son identité.

-Moi c'est Samuel

-J'savais bien que t'étais capable de te présenter tout seul!

Grand et bien bâti, il avait le sourire dans n'importe quel circonstance et ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux. Il avait les cheveux d'un blond platine est des yeux verts pâles. Aussitôt présenté, il prit place sur le banc que nous venions de libérer. Je l'y rejoins, Stéphanie, toujours entre mes bras, suivit le mouvement et pris place à son tour. Anna nous imita et alla s'asseoir sur le banc en face de nous. Ce qui décida les deux maraudeurs à faire de même, puis Mélissa qui s'assis au coté de Sirius. Les deux autres gars de notre groupe vinrent s'installer à mes cotés et se présentèrent à leur tour.

-J'm'appelle Mathéo et j'suis gay, j'm'assume et j'le dis à chaque personne que j'rencontre pour la première fois. Donc si sa vous dérange vous avez juste à pas me serrer la main!

Je retins un instant mon souffle. James et Sirius le regardait, ayant un sourcil relevé. Finalement, Sirius lui serra la main, imité tout de suite après par James.

-Mathieu. J'suis un bi qui s'assume et j'adore me moquer de mon frère donc j'le dis à chaque personne qu'on rencontre tout les deux. Ah ... Et j'dois vous avertir, si vous aviez refusé d'lui serrer la main, j'crois que vous nous auriez pas revu. Quand j'dis nous j'parle de toute la gang, on le soutient et on prend autant personnel une attaque à sa sexualité que si s'tait la notre, mais comme vous êtes les célèbres Maraudeurs et amis de Remus, vous devez être du monde bien, que vous refusiez mon frère m'aurait étonner.

Mathéo et Mathieu étaient deux frères identiques. Ils avaient des cheveux bruns qu'ils laissaient poussé jusqu'aux épaules et ils avaient des yeux d'un bleu-noir profond. Ils disaient souvent tout ce qu'ils pensaient, ce qui leur donnait souvent un air étrange, limite ridicule.

-Comment sa s'fait qu'il nous connaissent et que tu nous ai jamais parlé d'eux Remus?

Samuel me devança.

-On va tous à des écoles différentes et on s'revoit seulement pendant les vacances. On s'parle de notre vie, mais on a un accord tactique. On dit jamais rien des autres, de notre groupe à nos amis. Remus fait juste comme nous. On n'est que des copains de vacances.

-Ho... Bizarre...

Sirius affichait une drôle de mine. Une de celle que je n'avais jamais vu, ou très rarement. Je ne savais donc pas comment décoder cela.

-C'est bien nous ça!

Nous nous éclaffâmes tous, sauf bien sur Sirius et James, qui ne comprenaient pas le sous-entendu. Nous aurions encore ris un peu plus si James n'avait pas coupé ce fou rire général (ou à peu près).

-J'ai l'impression de découvrir un nouveau Remus... Au juste, Stéphanie et toi?

-On sort ensemble... J'aurais pas sauté sur lui quand j'lai vu tout à l'heure et j'l'aurais surement pas embrassé si sa n'avait pas été le cas, non?

-C'est logique ...

-Ho! Mon dieu! Rem... J'allais oublier ...

-Quoi?

-Ton rencart...

-Oui...

-Comme tu l'as laissé tomber pour aujourd'hui... Ils nous appeler et on lui a dit de v'nir nous rejoindre...

-Ton rencart? Elle vient pas de dire que vous sortiez ensemble avant... Pourquoi elle te parle d'un supposé rencart là?

Je me retournai vers Stéphanie, espérant qu'elle me sauve la peau, encore une fois. Ce qu'elle fit à moitié.

-Bah ... C'est simple, non? J'suis la permanente, la plus que copine et pour se satisfaire pleinement et profiter d'la vie, il baise avec d'autres filles...

-Il baise?

James et Sirius affichait une mine tellement surprise. Peut-être parce que j'avais oublier de leur dire que je n'étais plus puceau. Le pire était Sirius, qui venait de répéter les mots de Stéphanie. Malheureusement pour moi, Mélissa sembla ressentir le besoin d'y aller de son commentaire personnel.

-Bah ouai ... Qu'est-ce qui a de si étonnant la d'dans?

-Surtout v'nant de Rem!

Et Samuel s'y mettait lui aussi. Ma soirée devenait vraiment un cauchemar!

-Surtout v'nant de Remus..??

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a celui là à répéter toute nos phrases? Et l'autre, la bouche grande ouverte à te fixer comme s'il t'avais jamais vu Rem!

Anna et sa délicatesse à tout casser. Plus cassante que délicate celle-là. Son commentaire sembla au moins réveiller James, qui referma vite la bouche et arqua un sourcil, signe qu'il était dans une grande réflexion. Faites qu'il ne découvre pas Toute la vérité, je vous en supplie! Au moins, Stéphanie était là pour tout régler.

-Remus chéri...

-Hum...

-Aurais-tu, par hasard, oublier de dire à tes charmants amis ici présent, que tu n'étais plus puceau?

C'était maintenant à tout les autres de me fixer, surpris et de partager le même joli petit cri.

-Ho!

James affichait désormais un petit sourire en coin qui ne présageais rien de bon, en particulier pour moi.

-J'crois bien qu'une petite discussion va s'imposer... A moins que je fasse mieux de m'informer à ton groupe pour être sur de savoir.

-Je peux t'en parler moi!

Mélissa affichait un beau sourire, diabolique. Alibi numéro deux: Mélissa.

-Tu peux leur dire.

-J'suis sa première fois. Ont l'a fait l'été passé. C'était super bon.

Son clin d'œil, pour moi ou pour Samuel ou plutôt pour nous deux, n'échappa à personne, mais encore une fois, Sirius et James ne purent comprendre le sens caché. Nous commandâmes des boissons, et nous remirent à parler. Avec tout ça, j'en avais oublier mon rencart reporté qui arrivait. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, la discussion reprit un tournant de questions qui ramena la personne manquante à mon esprit.

-Au juste, pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes v'nus ici? C'est pas dans vos habitudes...

-On voulait voir sa avait l'air de quoi ici... Se rincer un peu l'œil.

Encore un fois, le fou rire nous prit. Tout ce qui était phrase à sens caché, incompréhensible des deux Maraudeurs, nous faisaient rire. Je crois que cela commençait à les énerver, vu leurs faces. Mais comme à chaque fois que cela arrivait, un des deux, tannés, nous le coupait et cette fois c'était au tour de Sirius.

-Vous allez où d'habitude? Si c'est mieux qu'ici on n'a qu'a y aller...

-Ho! Mon dieu! Mar...ie! J'lui ai dit que j'pouvais pas. Les deux idiots voulaient m'faire une surprise et elle va m'en vouloir si elle me voit là!

-On peut partir, Rem... On lui dira qu'on l'a attendu, mais que comme elle venait pas et qu'on s'emmerdait on n'a décidé de partir.

-D'acc...

Mathieu et Mathias était déjà debout, Steph était en plein mouvement, quand soudain on entendit quelqu'un crier.

-Vous êtes là! Rem...mus? Qu'est-ce que...

Stéphanie avait fini de se lever rapidement et je l'avais imiter, me rapprochant de nouvel arrivant.

-Mark! Quel bonne surprise! C'est drôle que tu sois v'nus ici toi aussi! Les deux que tu connais pas s'ont v'nus m'faire sortir et on a rencontré le reste... Et toi qui débarque aussi! C'est la soirée des rencontres miracles!

-Ouai ... Tu l'as bien dit Remus....

-Tu v'nais voir du monde ou tu as l'temps de rester un moment avec nous?

-J'vais rester, pourquoi pas après tout ...

Il prit place au coté de Mélissa et nous nous rassîmes comme avant son arrivé. La soirée continua, tranquille. James me fixait de temps à autre, de façons étranges et Sirius s'était mis à draguer Mélissa, qui n'avait pas l'air de vraiment apprécier. Je finis par me retirer, prétextant avoir besoin d'aller au toilette.

-J't'accompagne, faut que j'y aille aussi.

James faisait se lever tout le monde de son banc, tandis que j'en faisais autant de mon coté. Il ne me parla qu'arrivé à la salle de bain.

-Hum ... Rem?

-Oui?

-J'aimerais pouvoir te parler seul à seul plus tard, j'aimerais valider quelques petites choses avec toi...

-Bah ... On n'est pas mal seul.

-J'préfère pas parler de ça dans les toilettes d'une boîte.

-Ok... Quand on reviendra alors ...

-Ouai ... Mais le problème c'est que j'crois que sa serait mieux que Sirius ne soit pas avec nous ....

-Rem?

La voix de Mélissa m'était parvenu de derrière la porte. Je regardai autour de moi. James et moi étions seul.

-Ok...

Elle poussa la porte et entra. James devint rouge et se dépêcha de remettre son pantalon. Il se retourna ensuite vers moi, qui pas pressé pour cinq cens, je me rhabillais tranquillement, sans aucune gêne.

-Wouha! C'est s'tait vraiment trop étrange! J'crois que y'a plusieurs choses que tu vas devoir m'expliquer!

-J'crois moi aussi.

-Bon les gars, j'suis pas ici pour rien moi! J'me suis dit que comme vous étiez parti tout les deux c'est que vous vouliez manigancer quelque chose et que comme monsieur mains baladeuses vous à pas suivi, ben que sa devait être contre lui que vous faites de quoi. J'ai eu l'impression que j'pourrais m'rendre utile...

-J't'adore toi!

-J'sais bien Rem! Tu m'l'as dit clairement l'année dernière...

-Noon! C'était bas ça, Mel!

-Tu l'as cherché, c'est pas d'ma faute à moi!

-Tu voudrais pas le saouler..? À moins que tu y vois un inconvénient James?

-Non ... T'arrive à point nommé Mélissa.

-Donc ... James t'a qu'a y retourner avant Rem, ensuite il va y aller et j'vais revenir en dernier. Comme ça sa paraitra pas louche!

-Ok ... À tantôt!

Une fois que James fut parti, j'accotai ma tête sur son épaule et laissai échappé quelques larmes.

-Il a compris... Y'a deviné... J'suis foutu... Ma vie est foutu!

-Chut... Chutt... Tout va bien Rem ... C'est quelqu'un de bien, il va pas te rejeter. Et puis, il a peut-être compris ÇA ... Mais pas le reste... T'en fait pas ...

Elle me releva doucement le menton et essuya mes larmes. Je me passais un peu d'eau dans le visage et repartit. Il restait plus de trace de mon petit laissé aller, j'étais tout souriant, tout allait pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes.

Comme promis, quand Mélissa revint elle s'arrangea pour faire boire Sirius plus que de raison, ce qui ne lui fut pas très compliqué. On alla danser un peu, on parla beaucoup et la soirée se termina. Du moins, pour tout le monde sauf James et moi.

----

Hum... hum... Qu'est-c'que James a deviné? Des idées? J'crois que c'est évident mais...

Une p'tite review please?


	10. Chapter 10

Me revoilà... Une gros désolé pour ma semaine d'abstinence à poster!

Suite à une reviews, j'ai décidé d'essayer un nouveau concept pour que mes dialogues soient plus clairs. La méthode théatre. Donc à chaque fois qu'il y a plus de deux personnes qui parlent ensemble, je vais écrire le nom d'la personne qui parle en italique en avant du tiret. Si jamais vous n'aimez pas le principe ou quoique se soit, vous me le ferez savoir! ; ) Si le concept est accepté je vais refaire mes précédents chapitres de la même façon... Et bien sûr, je vais continuer sur ma lancé pour les futurs!

Bonne lecture! : D

* * *

James:

Une fois rentré chez Remus, nous avions aidé Sirius à trouver le chemin du lit et étions parti dans la cuisine. Je dois avouer que j'en voulais à Remus de ne pas nous avoir confié qu'il n'était plus puceau, mais j'étais capable de comprendre, d'autant plus si mon hypothèse se révélait fondée.

-De quoi tu voulais me parler, James?

-Hum ... J'tai regardé ce soir, avec ton autre gang...et puis...la façon dont tu agis, avec eux et tout...est vos phrases que vous étiez les seuls à comprendre ... Ça ma amené à penser que ...

-Hum?

-Tu'm' promets de répondre?

-Ou...ui ...

Sa voix c'était cassé. Sa réaction venait confirmer ce que je pensais, à moins que ce soit autre chose, mais quoi que cela soit, il avait quelque chose à cacher, qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

-Et tu promets d'me dire la vérité?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que t'es gay?

Il ne réussi pas à me répondre, alors il hocha la tête de façon positive. Il me regardait avec des yeux suppliants. Me croyait-il vraiment capable de le renier pour ÇA?

-A...alors?

-Bah quoi?!

-Ben...

-Remus Lupin! Si j'ai accepté ta condition de loup-garou et tout ... Me crois-tu sincèrement capable de couper les ponts avec toi pour si peu? Pour un détail si insignifiant?

-Insignifiant!

-Désolé, Rem... J'voulais pas dire d'en se sens là ... Juste ... Que pour nos relations, ça change rien...

-Ok ...

-Au juste ...

-Remuuusss!!!

Il paraîtrait que notre très cher soulard ne dormait pas encore. Il venait de nous le prouver, avec se cri, rauque, de désespoir. Remus se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre ou Sirius était couché.

Remus:

-Remuuusss!!!

Je sursautai imperceptiblement. Ce cri cassé qui venait sortir de la gorge de Sirius eu un effet sur moi que je n'appréciais pas particulièrement. Je me levai donc et allai rejoindre le catastrophé. Il faisait noir dans la pièce, mais grâce à ma vision de loup-garou, je voyais comme s'il avait fait soleil. Sirius était assis en plein milieu du lit défait, pris dans les couvertures. Je le rejoins.

-Remus ... Pourquoi tu'm l'as pas dit, hein?

-Je ... He ...

-Tu'm faisais pas assez confiance, c'est ça?

-Non ... Sirius ...

- Alors quoi? J'suis pas assez important à tes yeux, hein?

-Non plus ... Siri...

-Pourquoi Mus... Pourquoi?

Ses poings s'abattirent sur mon torse. J'avais beau me répéter qu'il était saoul, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'imaginai des choses, de m'en vouloir aussi. C'est pourquoi je le laissai me frapper, sans réagir. Je ne ressentais même pas de douleur. Après quelque temps, les coups de Sirius se firent moins fort, plus espacés et il finit par accoter sa tête sur mon épaule, où il s'endormit. Je l'éloignai délicatement de moi, déposai sa tête sur l'oreiller et essayai tant bien que mal de donner de l'ordre aux couvertures, pour l'en couvrir. Une fois chose faite, j'allai rejoindre James, qui m'attendait dans la cuisine.

James: 

Je ne sais pendant combien Remus est resté avec Sirius, mais cela me parut tellement long!

-Alors, il voulait quoi?

-Y'était saoul donc... Il divaguait...

-Ok...

-En passant ... Si tu pouvais pas le dire à Sirius pour...

-Ho... Pourquoi?

-J'préfère que ce soit par moi qu'il l'apprenne... S'il doit venir à l'savoir...

-J'en déduis que tu comptes pas lui en parler...

-J'm'en sens pas vraiment capable, James...

-Ok... J'comprend... Ben, en tout cas, j'essaye!

-...

-J'peux-tu t'poser encore quelques questions, parce que ça reste flou pareil dans mon esprit!

-Vas-y ...

-Ton rencart...?

-C'est pas Marie... C'est Mark ...

-Ce qui explique ta façon de tout lui dire en détail, et aussi les regards qu'il te lançait!

-Dans la discrétion ... C'es pas vraiment pro... Quoi que j'serais même étonné que la

discrétion fasse partie de son vocabulaire!

-Et Stéphanie?

-Elle a comprit à ma face qu'il y avait un problème. Alors elle m'a servit de couverture!

-Ok ... Et ton groupe ...

-Le plus normal c'est Mathieu. Le reste on est tous homo...

-Ok... Et quand tu leur as parlé de la place où vous allez d'habitude ... C'est une boîte homo?

-Ouai ... Ben pas juste une la ... On varie, mais c'est tout le temps dans des trucs gays.

-Ok...

-Satisfait?

Remus c'était mis à plaisanter, ce qui était bon signe. Nous serions sûrement resté debout à discuter, mais nous commencions tout deux à fatiguer, c'est qu'il était tard! Nous filâmes donc nous coucher.

----

Remus:

J'avais mal, pas de ses douleurs psychologiques que je ressentais souvent, mais d'une douleur physique, anormale. Une douleur qui me réveilla un peu, mais pas assez pour être tout à fait conscient, et ce, à peine quelques heures après que le sommeil m'ait gagné. Ma nuit ne fût pas une des meilleurs, car la douleur me maintenait dans un état d'éveil partiel, pour me laisser me rendormir quelques temps et revenir plus forte. Les deux maraudeurs dormaient encore, quand je finis par émerger complètement du sommeil. J'ouvris donc mes yeux et me levai, sur des jambes chancelantes. Je titubai, plus que je ne marchai jusqu'à un miroir où je vis les causes de mon mal. Sur mon torse et mes hanches apparaissaient d'énormes hématomes, plus mauves les uns que les autres. J'entendis les lits des garçons grincer, ils allaient se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre, m'ayant entendu faire du bruit. Je me retournai donc d'un mouvement brusque vers mon garde-robe, mais je du me stopper, mes côtes endolories se rappelant à mon souvenir. J'avançai prudemment, grimaçant de temps à autre, jusqu'à me rendre à l'endroit souhaité. Je me couvris d'un large t-shirt, pour que ni Sirius ni James ne remarque les blessures sur mon corps. Sur le coup, hier soir, je n'avais rien ressenti, mais maintenant, je regrettais un peu de ne pas l'avoir arrêté. Quoi que, pas tout à fait, je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir mérité tout cela.

Je retournai m'asseoir sur mon lit. Peu à peu, les deux autres ouvrirent les yeux. Et Sirius couru jusqu'au toilettes. La gueule de bois n'épargnait personne ! Je me levai donc et reproduis les gestes que ma mère avait eus pour moi la veille. Je fis taire tant bien que mal ma douleur et fit comme si tout allait bien. Aucun des deux ne parut remarquer mon économie de mouvement, ni les grimaces que je ne pus empêcher, ce qui fut une chance pour moi, je me serais mal vu expliquer la raison de ses bleus, qui n'étaient pas présent hier.

----

_Jasmine_ -Alors les garçons, allez vous rester avec nous quelques jours encore?

_Sirius_ -J'veux bien, Jasmine et j'crois que Jamesie aussi, mais il faudrait demander à votre fils avant!

_James_ -Vous savez, déjà qu'il doit supporter Sirius toute l'année, il doit bien avoir envie d'prendre des vacances!

_Remus _-Ha... J'sais pas trop là, James ... Devrais-je endurer Sirius ou...

_James_ -Le sortir à coups de pieds!

_Remus_ -Oui ... Bonne idée! J'crois que c'est s'que j'vais faire...

_Sirius_ -Tu oserais tout de même pas! J'fais pas pitié un peu! Et puis... J'sais m'faire tout discret... Alors qu'on peut pas en dire autant d'notre Jamesie international!

_Remus_ -Non ... Mais sérieusement sa s'rait l'fun que vous restiez ... Mais il va falloir que vous occupiez votre soirée sans moi par contre, parce que j'peux pas annuler mon rencart une autre fois!

_James_ -C'est vrai ça ... Elle était pas sensé v' nir hier?

_Remus_ -Elle a du changer d'avis ...

_Sirius_ -Ouai ... Dommage ... J'aurais bien aimé voir c'est quoi ton genre de filles!

James et moi nous éclaffâmes un court instant.

_Sirius_ -Qu'est-c'que j'ai dit de si drôle?

_James_ -Rien Pad ... Rien ...

_Sirius_ -Mais ...

_James_ -Au juste Rem ... C'est quoi déjà son nom ... Tu l'as dit hier, mais j'me souviens plus!

_Remus_ -Marie ...

_James_ -Ok ...

_Sirius_ -Mus...

_Remus_ -Hum...?

_Sirius _-Y'a quelque chose que j'ai pas compris ...

_Remus_ -Quoi?

_Sirius_ -T'as une copine .... Mais tu as aussi des rencarts ... Stéphanie est pas jalouse?

_Remus_ -Nop ... Elle fait pareil donc ...

_Sirius _-Ca te dérange pas?

_Remus_ -Si j'le fais moi aussi, j'ferais ben dur de pas vouloir qu'elle aille d'autres gars!

_Sirius_ -J'pige toujours pas ... Mais bon ...

_James_ -Donc ... Qu'est-c'qu'on fait, Pad ce soir?

_Sirius_ -J'sais pas là ... Rem t'as pas des idées pour nous?

_Remus_ -Bah ... Non ... Vite comme ça j'vois pas...

_Sirius_ -Ho! J'sais! Crois-tu que Mélissa accepterait de sortir avec moi... Juste un soir ... Pis au pire on fait d'quoi à quatre ... J'ai vraiment senti qu'on était sur la même longueur d'ondes hier.

_Remus _-J'peux l'appeler ...

_Sirius_ -Bah ... A moins qu'tu veules pas James..?

_James_ -Non s'correct, mais j'veux pas t'nir la chandelle, donc faudrait genre qu'Anna vienne aussi ...

_Remus _-J'vais les appeler alors!

----

Sirius:

Finalement, nous allions sortir avec les trois filles, comme Stéphanie se ramassait toute seule, on allait la divertir un peu (dans le bond sens! Je sais que vous vous imaginez tous des choses, mais il faut pas! Bande d'accros!). Les trois filles arrivèrent donc en fin de soirée, juste avant que Remus parte cherché sa fille facile. D'accord, je ne la connaissais pas cette fille, mais je n'aimais pas ce que Remus faisait, ce n'était vraiment pas correct!

Les trois filles rentrèrent, Anna et Mélissa s'avancèrent vers nous, tandis que Stéphanie, accotée au mur, attendait vraisemblablement Remus. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Il vint vers elle, mit une de ses jambes contre le mur, bloquant Stéphanie. Il accota un de ses bras sur les cotés de la tête de celle ci et se pencha pour l'embrasser de façon passionné, à ce que supposé, puisque je n'étais pas placé pour voir, de toute manière, le spectacle d'un Remus embrassant sa copine avant de partir dans les bras d'une autre n'était pas des plus intéressants. J'étais chagriné pour cette pauvre Stéphanie. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer Remus, le si prude Remus, capable d'une chose pareille. Comme de plusieurs autres d'ailleurs.

_Remus _-Bon, j'y vais, bonne soirée!

-Toi aussi!

Les trois filles venaient de lui dire ça à l'unisson. Comment sa copine pouvait-elle lui souhaiter une bonne soirée dans les bras d'une autre? Il fallait que j'arrête de m'en faire, s'ils s'entendaient comme ça, c'est que cela leur convenait, je suppose. Toujours est-il que James et moi le saluâmes et qu'il partit.

_Mélissa _-Bon, on y va, ou vous avez voulu qu'on vienne pour vous regarder réfléchir?

* * *

Alors... c'était comment? Les dialogues sont-ils plus clairs?


	11. Chapter 11

Désolé, désolé, désolé!!! J'suis encore en retard!

* * *

Remus:

J'étais parti un peu plus tôt que nécessaire, je fis donc un tour vers le parc. James et Sirius m'avaient suivi pendant toute la journée, chaque fois que j'allais dans une pièce, que je faisais la moindre petite chose, intéressante ou pas, ils étaient là. Résultat, je n'avais pas pu prendre d'anti analgésique, ce qui m'avait alors forcé à prendre le pot pendant qu'ils avaient le dos tourné et à l'apporter avec moi. Je savais qu'il y avait des toilettes dans le parc, je me rendis donc là-bas. Si je voulais passer à travers ma nuit, j'allais en avoir de besoin! J'en profitai aussi pour me réarranger, j'avais fait un peu vite, intimidé de me savoir observer dans ma préparation. Surtout que réussir à mettre un t-shirt, sans qu'ils voient les hématomes sur mon corps, avait été chose assez difficile.

Mark était un peu plus vieux que moi, ce qui fait qu'il avait un appartement. Chose pratique quand le but est de conclure et non de partir une histoire d'amour, avec violon et tout le toutim. De toute façon, j'étais peut-être plus jeune, mais j'avais déjà un bon physique d'homme. Je frappai à la porte, relevai mes lunettes soleil sur ma tête et affichai un air séducteur.

_Mark _-Rem! Rentre, j'finis d'me préparer et on part, t'as qu'a t'asseoir.

_Remus _-Ok...

Je promenai mes yeux dans le petit appartement. La porte d'entré donnait accès à un petit salon et à une cuisine, tout deux reliés. Les murs étaient blancs, sûrement faute d'avoir de l'argent pour peinturer. Dans le fond du salon, il y avait une porte, menant surement à une chambre, puisque Mark venait d'y entrer. Une autre porte, dans la cuisine, devait donner accès à une salle de bain. L'appartement était dans un désordre incroyable! Sur le comptoir, des piles de vaisselles trainaient, sur le plancher, des mottons de poussière roulaient et dans le salon, des restes d'un ou de plusieurs party s'empilaient un peu partout. Je regardai d'un œil critique le divan, plein de saletés, et me décidai à rester debout.

_Mark _-Bon, on peut y aller. Désolé d't'avoir fait attendre...

_Remus _-C'est correct.

----

Sirius:

Un autre soir. Un autre bar. Une autre table. Un plus petit groupe. James et Anna étaient côte à côte. Face à eux, il y avait moi au fond, Mélissa et Stéphanie, celle-ci réfugiée dans les bras de son amie. Un arrangement qui les convenaient les deux, mon œil! Elle était toute triste et ne devait pas arrêter de penser à Remus dans les bras d'une autre. Une chance que nous l'avions sorti. Je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer, toute seule, pendant que son chum s'envoyait en l'air! Je devais essayer de lui changer les idées.

_Sirius _-Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse jolie demoiselle?

_Stéphanie _-Pourquoi pas ...

Je l'entrainai sur la piste, et la fit danser le temps de quelques chansons. Nos corps se frôlaient, mais, l'un comme l'autre, nous gardions une distance raisonnable. Nos gestes étaient calculés, s'assurant qu'ils ne soient pas inappropriés. Elle restait la copine de mon meilleur ami, même si sa façon de la traiter n'était pas acceptable, à mon avis. Je fis quelques gestes, mimiques stupides, pour essayer de la faire sourire, de la faire rire.

_Stéphanie _-On y va... J'commence à être tannée...

_Sirius _-Vos désirs sont des ordres!

Elle rit doucement, d'un petit rire flûté, tout à fait charmant. Je pouvais facilement comprendre pourquoi Remus sortait avec elle. C'était tout à fait son genre de fille. Par contre, qu'il couche avec d'autres en même temps...

_James _-Vous revoilà enfin! On désespérait nous, Pad!

_Sirius _-J'sais bien, se passer de moi ... C'est tellement difficile!

_James _-On désespérait d'la revoir en vie...

_Sirius _-Quoi?! Tu insinues quoi par là Potter?

_James _-Exactement s'que tu crois!

_Sirius _-Grrr!

Nous rigolâmes une bonne partie de la soirée, mais comme prévu, Stéphanie ne participait pas beaucoup. Dès qu'on était revenus, elle était allée se lover dans les bras de Mélissa et avait niché son cou dans l'épaule de celle-ci, y enfouissant sa tête, nous regardant de temps à autre, comme un petit enfant apeuré par de nouvelle personne, qui se cache dans l'épaule de sa mère. Mélissa, quand à elle, avait passé un bras protecteur autour de sa taille, la maintenant serré contre elle. Quelque chose d'étrange se dégageait d'elles deux, que je ne savais identifier. J'étais incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Avec une Stéphanie anéantie, je ne pus pas me permettre de draguer Mélissa, comme je me l'étais imaginé ce matin, en demandant à Remus de l'inviter.

_Stéphanie _-J'vais au toilette...

_Mélissa _-J't'accompagne, Steph...

_Stéphanie _-Ok ... Merci Mel ...

----

Remus:

Je me sentais tellement mieux, ici. Dans une boîte gay. C'est comme si j'étais fait pour passer mon temps, là. Aucune gêne, aucune retenue. Je me laissais aller, lâchais mon fou. Ça me faisait un bien inimaginable. De plus, j'avais l'impression d'être plus normal, entouré de gens comme moi. À l'école, les regards appréciateurs des filles ne me touchaient pas, mais ici, dévisagé par des hommes, je m'enflammais.

Mon corps ondulait contre celui de mon partenaire, bougeait en rythme avec la musique. Mon visage, mon corps, parfois à découvert, parfois dans le noir total. Je m'éloignais, puis revenais, me faisant désirer. Puis ça devint chaud. Je le repoussai lentement, toujours en rythme, vers le mur. Il suivait les moindres mouvements, les moindres courbes de mon corps. Je menais et j'aimais ça. Je l'acculai contre le mur, le bloquant de mes jambes, mes bras au dessus de sa tête, dominant, et mon partenaire dominé se laissait faire avec joie. Mes baisers papillons trouvaient comme échos un grognement de mécontentement. J'intensifiai jusqu'à ce qu'il veule plus, et tente de forcer l'entré de ma bouche de sa langue. Je retirai ma bouche, deuxième grognement. Je repris ses lèvres, sans plus, il réessaya, impatient et je me retirai à nouveau. Je recommençai mon manège, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience de son impuissance, alors j'approfondis le baiser, me collant plus à lui, tandis qu'il mettait sa main dans mes cheveux. Et je m'éloignai, le ré entraînant sur la piste pour encore une bonne heure.

----

Stéphanie:

Vite. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'en avais le goût. Je n'avais que ÇA en tête. J'accélérai le pas, poussai une porte, ouvrit celle d'une cabine et la tirai à l'intérieur, barrant la porte derrière nous. Enfin seules toutes les deux. Je collai mes lèvres aux siennes, forçant l'entrée de sa bouche, nous gémîmes en cœur, nous serrant l'une contre l'autre. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps, tandis que je faisais glisser les miennes sous sa petite chemise. Je ressortis vite mes mains et détachai, bouton après bouton, son haut, dévoilant sa poitrine, maintenu dans un jolie soutien-gorge noir.

_Anna _-Les filles! Steph, Mel!

Nous nous reculâmes à contre cœur et lui ouvrîmes la porte.

_Anna_-Ça va bientôt faire dix minutes, les gars commençaient à se poser des questions.

_Stéphanie et Mélissa _-Désolé...

Nous baissâmes la tête, dépitées.

_Anna _-Mel, reboutonne ta chemise vite, et puis refaite vous une beauté les filles. Ho ... Bordel ... C'était quoi l'idée d'vous sautez dessus, ici? Pendant que les deux meilleurs amis à Remus sont là?

Nous gardâmes la tête baissée, n'osant répondre. Anna avait raison, nous avions vraiment agi en idiotes. Comme si on n'en avait pas fait assez hier!

_Anna _-Ho ... Comment est-c'qu'on va réussir à faire paraitre ça normal! Vous avez les joues toutes rouges et les lèvres super gonflées!

_Mélissa _-On peut peut-être essayer de faire passer ça pour de la peine, dans l'cas de Steph ...

Mélissa avait parlé d'une voix hésitante, ayant peur de choqué Anna, qui était déjà dans tout ses états. Mais l'idée de Mel sembla la calmer, elle dut y voir quelque chose d'exploitable.

_Anna _-Ok ... Ouep bonne idée. Et Mel ... Remets toi du fond de teint pour cacher la rougeur de tes joues et un rouge à lèvres pâle.

_Mélissa _-D'acc...

Nous nous arrangèrent rapidement et partîmes dans une discussion, oubliant momentanément les deux garçons qui nous attendaient.

-----

James:

_Sirius _-Non mais c'est quoi là? Elles partent toute et ne reviennent jamais! Anna était pas sensé aller les chercher?!

_James _-Du calme, Pad ... J'vais aller voir...

_Sirius _-Mais tu ne peux pas ... T'es un gars... Si t'as pas oublié ...

_James _-Non ... Mais j'peux leur demandé de l'autre coté d'la porte s'qui s'passe ...

_Sirius _-Ouin ... Mais j'veux pas rester tout seul moi!

_James _-Pad... Il faut bien que quelqu'un reste pour nous garder la table!

_Sirius _-Ok...

Il faisait sa face de chien piteux, mais ça ne marchait pas avec moi. Je partis donc vers les toilettes des filles, et m'arrêtai quand je les entendis parler de l'autre coté d'la porte ...

_Mélissa _-Ah! C'est fou s'que Sirius m'énervait hier! J'aurais tellement être à coté de toi...

_Stéphanie _-Bah ... C'est pas comme s'il était lait non plus ...

_Mélissa _-Tu commentes les gars toi maintenant, Steph?

_Stéphanie _-Non ... Mais l'regard de Sam pis des autres en disaient long sur comment ils les trouvaient!

_Anna _-C'est vrai ça! Une chance qu'ils ont rien vu!

_Stéphanie _-J'me d'mande comment Remus fait ...

_Mélissa _-Il devrait tenter sa chance, non?

_Anna _-Il a trop peur ... Tu connais notre p'tit Rem!

_Mélissa _-Justement! Il réussirait à convaincre le pire des homophobes!

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

_Stéphanie _-Tu as bien raison, Anna ... Mais Rem bogue quand c'est sérieux.

_Mélissa _-Ouai ... Mais il veut pas s'engager ...

_Anna _-Tant que c'est rien que du sexe, ça lui va ...

_Stéphanie _-J'suis sure que ça lui convient pas tant que ça ...

_Anna _-Ouin ... Mais en entendant, ceux qui l'ont pour une nuit ou plus s'en plaignent pas, hein!

_Mélissa _-Comment tu voudrais qu'ils trouvent de quoi a en redire!

_Stéphanie et Anna _-Hum...

_Mélissa _-Au juste ... Vous donnez combien de fois à Mark?

_Anna _-Une.

_Mélissa _-J'suis pas d'accord avec toi Anna, moi j'dirais deux.... Pis toi Steph?

_Stéphanie _-Ça dépend... Il doit avoir besoin de s'défouler ... Donc soit il va le faire comme jamais ce soir et Mark va disparaître du décor ... Soit il ne sera pas capable de l'faire assez à son goût donc il va lui donner un autre soir, pis ça va être fini.

_Anna _-Vu comme ça ...

_James _-Les filles?

-....

_James _-Anna? Stéphanie? Mélissa?

_Les trois _-Oui ...

_James _- Êtes-vous prêtes? On vous attend! Tout va bien j'espère..?

_Anna _-Ho! Oui oui ... Ça va aller là ... On sort ...

_James _-Ok! J'vous attends alors ...

Et, quelques secondes après, elles sortaient. Stéphanie était toute rouge, comme si elle venait de pleurer, à première vu, ou encore, comme si elle venait d'avoir un échange passionné avec quelqu'un ... La deuxième hypothèse devait être la bonne, mais celle à adopter devait être la première. Je jouai donc le jeu.

_James _-Ça va Stéphanie?

_Stéphanie _-Oui, oui...

Je regardai les deux autres, relevant un sourcil interrogateur, auquel elles répondirent par un vague hochement de tête contrit. Je dois avouer qu'elles jouaient bien la comédie!

_Sirius _-Ha! Vous êtes enfin là! Merlin! Stéphanie, ça va?

Elle hocha la tête. Sirius se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Il était tombé dans le piège tendu pour lui.

----

Remus:

Mark débarra la porte et nous nous engouffrâmes dans la maison. Il ferma la porte et je le coinçai contre cette dernière. Pour avoir vu l'appartement en venant le chercher, je savais ou me diriger, même si nous étions dans le noir complet. Bien sur, ma vision de loup-garou y était aussi pour quelque chose. Je l'entrainai donc. Une fois arrivé, je le couchai sur son lit et jetai un regard autour de nous. Une lampe était restée allumer pour que nous puissions y voir et sa chambre avait été nettoyée. Il savait comment et où la soirée allait finir et avait voulu s'assurer de pouvoir me contempler. Je lui retirai son t-shirt et il fit de même avec le mien, puis se stoppa. Ses yeux fixaient mon torse et mes hanches, ou plutôt, les bleus qui s'y étendaient.

_Mark _-J'comprend pourquoi tu dansais un peu moins, que t'étais moins ...

-....

_Mark _-Hétéro mon œil ... C'est celui avec les cheveux noir, hein?

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de lui répondre avant de reprendre.

_Mark _-Vous avez baisé hier soir, c'est ça? Et comme il est violent, tu as ÇA!

_Remus _-Non! Il est vraiment hétéro!

_Mark _-Il t'a battu, alors?!

_Remus _-No-non..!

_Mark _-Soit honnête avec moi au moins Remus!

_Remus _-Il était saoul ... Il voulait pas ...

_Mark _-Et toi ... Tu t'es laissé faire ...

-...

_Mark _-Bon ... J'crois qu'on est mieux de remettre tout ça à une autre fois ... J'risque de t'faire mal et d'empirer tes blessures ... C'que j'voudrais pas ...

_Remus _-Non! Ça va ... J'vais survivre ...

_Mark _-J'préfère pas Remus ...

_Remus _-Écoute ... On est trop avancé pour s'arrêter ... De toute façon j'ai connu pire ... Mais comme j'serai pas au meilleur de mes capacités ... On n'a qu'à s'revoir dans quoi? Une semaine et j'aurai pu rien, j'vais être comme neuf!

_Mark _-T'es sûr, parce que...

Je pris ses lèvres d'assauts, le coupant. Je défis sa ceinture et fis lentement descendre son pantalon. Il imita mes gestes. Je lui retirai son boxer, ce qu'il fit pour moi. Je quittai ses lèvres et laissai ma bouche descendre plus bas sur son corps, de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à son sexe dressé, que je titillai, avant de prendre en bouche.

----

Sirius:

_Sirius _-J'suis désolé que Remus agisse comme ça avec toi... Vraiment...

Je me reculai.

_Stéphanie _-J'aimerais rentrer...

_Mélissa _-Veux-tu que j'reste avec toi ce soir, Steph?

_Stéphanie _-Ouai... S'te-plait, Mel...

_Sirius _-On va vous raccompagner chez vous les filles...

_Stéphanie _-Merci Sirius... Et... Si tu pouvais ne pas parler de ça avec Rem... Et puis que ça change rien entre vous deux... Sinon j'me sentirais mal...

_Stéphanie -Okay... _

Elle du voir à quel point ça m'en coutait d'accepter, car elle me fit un triste sourire. Nous les raccompagnâmes donc chez Stéphanie, et laissâmes ensuite Anna chez elle. Le chemin jusqu'à chez Remus se fit en silence, nous étions chacun perdus dans nos pensées. Une fois arrivé, nous nous couchâmes sans un mot.

* * *

Alors?! C'était comment? Pour me faire pardonner mes retards j'ai pensé poster deux chapitres par semain au lieu d'un... mais si c'est vous voulez bien tsé! ; )

Une p'tite reviews pour m'encourager?!


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà la suite! Avouez que j'ai fait vite cette fois! : D

* * *

Sirius:

_Jasmine _-Remus?! Tu rentres déjà?

_Remus _-Ouai...

_Jasmine _-Ho, mon dieu! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

-...

_Jasmine _-J'me mêle jamais de tes affaires, mais là!

_Remus _-Fais-toi en pas, c'est juste ...

Je n'entendais plus rien. Il s'était mis à chuchoter. Je tendis l'oreille, mais ne réussi pas à entendre ne fusse qu'un mot. Quelques minutes après, des pas (que je reconnu comme ceux de Remus) se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Je fermai les yeux, feignant de dormir. Remus contourna mon lit, sûrement pour se rendre à sa garde-robe.

_Remus _-Ouche...

Et il repartit. Le silence envahit la pièce, laissant place à mes interrogations. Plus loin, le son de la douche résonna. Je me levai tranquillement, allant attendre Remus dans la cuisine. Quant à James, il dormait toujours profondément. Je ne sais combien de temps je restai, immobile, plongé dans mes pensées, mais cela me parut durer une éternité.

Puis il sortit, avec uniquement une serviette attachée à sa taille. Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Un cocard ornait son œil gauche et sa lèvre inférieure était fendue. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être le pire, sur son torse et ses hanches fleurissaient d'énormes bleus tout frais. Au moment où il m'avait aperçu, il avait marqué un temps d'arrêt, et maintenant, en voyant l'examen que je faisais de ses récentes blessures, il baissait la tête, ses cheveux encore mouillées lui tombant devant les yeux et faisant couler des gouttelettes sur son visage tuméfié. Il avait la mine d'un enfant prit en faute, ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité. Et pour une faute, s'en était toute une! Surtout venant de lui. Mais que pouvait-il donc s'être passé?

Remus:

L'eau chaude coulait sur mon corps, me purifiant. Elle faisait aussi brûler atrocement mes blessures, mais j'essayais de me concentrer sur autre chose. En sortant, je vins pour mettre mon gilet, mais lever les bras me parut trop difficile, j'enroulai donc une serviette autour de ma taille et sortit lentement. Mark avait eu raison, couché avec lui n'avait fait qu'empirer mes bleus. Ma nuit avait été tellement dure que j'avais décidé de revenir plus tôt, de toute façon, j'étais incapable de dormir. Comme je savais que je ne pourrais pas cacher ma douleur aux deux maraudeurs, j'avais demandé à Mark de me blesser à la figure, comme si je m'étais battu. Il avait été récalcitrant au début, mais j'avais su le persuader. Je repensais à tout cela en me dirigeant vers la cuisine, quand je m'arrêtai net. IL était debout et IL me fixait. Ce que j'avais pu avoir une mauvaise idée en refusant de faire ne serait-ce qu'un petit effort pour m'habiller! Si j'avais su. Je baissai honteusement la tête face à son regard.

_Sirius _-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée, Mus?

-...

J'aurais bien voulu lui répondre quelque chose, mais rien ne sortait. Il avait l'air si triste, si inquiet. C'est vrai que depuis que James et lui avaient eu l'idée de venir me voir, il découvrait une personnalité (un peu faussée, vu ce que j'avais à cacher) de moi dont il ignorait l'existence. Malheureusement, c'était loin d'en être une bonne.

_Sirius _-Mus?

_Remus _-C'est rien...

_Sirius _-Rien?! Est-ce que tu t'es vu au moins?

_Remus _-J'étais juste à la mauvaise place au mauvais moment...

_Sirius _-Juste?! Mais... Mais...

_Remus _-C'est rien Sirius...

-...

_Remus _-J'vais bien...

_Sirius _-Bien?! Marches donc pour voir!

Je relevai la tête, serrai les dents bien fort, et avançai, un peu moins vite que d'habitude, mais pas trop lentement non plus. J'avais mal, vraiment mal. Mais ma foutu fierté m'empêchait de me plaindre ou d'arrêter avant de lui avoir prouvé que j'étais capable.

_Sirius _-Arrêtes, bon sang!

Je me retournai vers lui, quelque peu surpris et relevai un sourcil.

_Sirius _-Tu t'fais mal à essayer d'me prouver une chose que nous savons fausse tout les deux!

Il avait haussé la voix. Mauvais signe. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'en réjouir. Cela voulait dire qu'il souffrait pour moi, donc qu'il tenait à moi. Chose normal puisque nous étions amis. Encore une fois, je venais de détruire mon minuscule début d'espoir ridicule.

_Sirius _-Vas-tu te décidé à me dire c'qui c'est passé, Mus?

Contraste étonnant. Sa voix était devenue douce, presque plaintive.

_Remus _-J'te l'ai dit ... J'étais à la mauvaise place...

_Sirius _-Au mauvais moment ... Et gna gna gna!

_Remus _-Une boîte, un gars qui m'apprécie vraiment pas, trop de boisson, j'ai du m'défendre ... C'est tout!

_Sirius _-Okay... Bon... Dis-moi... Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore en serviette?

_Remus _-J'avais trop mal pour...

_Sirius _-Ton linge est où?

_Remus _-Dans la salle de bain ...  
_  
Sirius _-J'vais t'aider alors ...  
_  
Remus _-He ... Nonon ... J'suis correct là ... Ça va aller ...  
_  
Sirius _-Oh... Fait pas ton timide Remus! Et essaye pas d'me faire croire que tu vas mieux!

Je dus me résigner à me taire et à le suivre. Il resta en dehors de la pièce pendant que je mettais mon boxer, mais rentra tout de suite après, bien décidé à m'habiller, ce que je trouvais vraiment gênant, mais bon, c'était loin d'être désagréable. Il y allait lentement et délicatement ayant peur de me faire mal. Je sentais ses doigts m'effleurer de temps à autre et à chaque fois, j'en avais des frissons. Heureusement, Sirius ne parut pas s'en rendre compte, trop occupé qu'il était à me préserver de la douleur.

----

James:

Je fus réveillé ce matin là par un Sirius penché au dessus de moi et un Remus un peu plus à l'écart. Je me frottai les yeux et me relevai.  
_  
Sirius _-Bon matin Jamesie!  
_  
James _-B'jour!  
_  
Sirius _-Bien dormi?  
_  
James _-Ouep ... Y'est quelle heure?  
_  
Remus _-Tard!

Remus venait de parler, je tordis mon cou pour le voir et aperçu du coin de l'œil Sirius me dire de ne pas réagir (avec les lèvres seulement). À quoi voulait-il, ou plutôt ne voulait-il pas que je réagisse? Soudain je compris. À un Remus salement amoché. Je supposai donc que Sirius, comme à son habitude, avait du réagir pour deux, si ce n'est plus. J'ignorai donc les bobos de Remus, ce qu'il sembla apprécié. Mon ventre gargouilla fortement, nous sortant du mini mutisme dans lequel nous venions de plonger.  
_  
Sirius _-J'crois que notre p'tit Jamesie à faim, Mumus!  
_  
Remus _-On dirait bien...  
_  
James _-Ouuiiii!!! J'veux manger!

Remus nous proposa un peu plus tard de rester chez lui jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, ce que nous acceptâmes avec joie. Les premiers jours furent pluvieux, mais les suivant, le soleil daigna enfin faire son apparition, tout comme la chaleur. Remus en profita donc pour nous apporter à la plage, où nous passèrent pratiquement toute nos journées.

-----

Remus:

La semaine s'était parfaitement bien déroulée. Je n'avais pas vu mon autre gang, ce qui valait mieux pour moi quand j'étais en présence des maraudeurs. Garder caché certaines choses étaient plus facile loin d'un groupe d'énervé. C'était la dernière journée que les gars passaient ici et je me pris à penser que j'avais évité les ennuis. Mais comme si on avait souhaité me donner tort de me voir déjà sauf, un problème, assez beau tout de même, arriva vers nous, ou plutôt droit sur moi, mais je ne le vis pas à temps. Nous étions tout les trois allongés au soleil, encore tout mouillés de notre tour dans le lac, quand une ombre me cacha du soleil.  
_  
Inconnu _-Hum... Désolé... Ta face me dit quelque chose, mais j'sais pas quoi ... Et ça m'énerve...

Un beau grand brun, tout bronzé, me fixait de sa haute stature. Couché sur une serviette comme je l'étais, avec mes restes de bleus sur le corps, je me sentais faible. Je lui tendis donc mes mains. Il comprit le message et me releva sur mes pieds, en profitant pour m'attirer à lui, gardant mes mains dans les siennes. Il enchainait déjà.  
_  
Inconnu _-Pourtant leur face à eux, ça m'dit rien ...  
_  
Remus _-C'est qu'ils ne vont pas où on doit s'être vu.

Message voilé, mais il comprit. Les deux qui m'encadraient et qui étaient toujours allongés étaient hétéros. Il comprit aussi qu'il ne devait pas faire d'allusion à mes penchants sexuels. Derrière moi, je pouvais très bien imaginer James, un sourire entendu aux lèvres, et Sirius, un sourcil relevé, un peu perdu.  
_  
Inconnu _-Ha oui! J'crois que t'es sorti un soir avec ma sœur!

Il semblait vif d'esprit aussi. Un point pour lui.  
_  
Remus _-Ça s'pourrait bien en effet...  
_  
Inconnu _-C'est quoi ton nom déjà, j'crois que t'es celui qu'elle n'a pas arrêté d'me parler!  
_  
Remus _-Remus Lupin...  
_  
Inconnu _-Oui! C'est ça!  
_  
Remus _-Et l'nom d'ta sœur?  
_  
Inconnu _-Sabine Quentin.  
_  
Remus _-Oui! J'me souviens d'elle! Au pire... J'te donne mon numéro d'téléphone, t'auras qu'a lui dire d'me rappeler si ça l'intéresse!

Je lui donnai donc et il repartit. Bien évidemment, c'était loin d'être pour une quelconque sœur, mais ça, nous n'étions que trois sur quatre à le savoir. Heureusement pour moi.

Sirius:

Mais c'était quoi ÇA?! _Ta face me dit quelque chose... _Ah oui?! C'est vrai?! Alors monsieur le parfait inconnu, aide-moi vite à me lever! Et pendant que tu y es, pourquoi tu me prendrais pas dans tes bras? Hum oui, et ne lâches surtout pas mes mains pendant tout le long qu'on se parle! N'ai pas l'air pressé de partir Remus, hein! Tant qu'à y être! C'est pas parce que t'as l'air d'une vraie tapette avec ce parfait INCONNU, mais c'est un peu ça...

_Celui que ma sœur n'arrête pas de parler_... Tu parles pour elle ou pour toi là?! Parce qu'on dirait vraiment que tu veux le manger tout cru! Avec tes yeux de merlan frit qui détaille son corps! Espèce d'accro! C'est quoi l'excuse maintenant? Pour voir si tu vas vraiment plaire à ma sœur, si tu as le physique qui lui faut? Pff! Vous n'avez pas passé l'âge pour les rendez-vous arrangés?

_Prends mon numéro de télépatante pis tu lui diras d'me rappeler!_ Mais oui, bien sûr! Quelle merveilleuse idée! T'as pas déjà une blonde toi?! Et une maitresse aussi... Jamais deux sans trois c'est ça?! Pourquoi tu ne te ferais pas le frère aussi partit comme tu y es?! Puis c'est quoi ça un téléchose?! Fait comme si on n'était pas là, hein! Tu pourrais partir avec lui voir sa sœur et, pourquoi pas, faire un trip à trois! J'suis sûr que ton nouvel ami ne serait pas contre!  
_  
Remus _- Sirius... Sirius... Sirius?  
_  
Sirius _- Hein, quoi?!  
_  
Remus _- T'étais rendu où?! Ça fait cinq minutes que j't'appelle!

Oups... Gaffe...  
_  
Sirius _- Oh, désolé... Qu'est-ce que tu disais?  
_  
Remus _- J'men souviens même plus...

Réfléchissons. Pourquoi est-ce que je viens de piquer une crise mentale?! Sûrement pour Stéphanie. Le voir draguer un peu partout (même si c'est la première fois et que c'est par l'entremise d'un gars) alors que j'ai vu sa blonde amorphe doit me faire réagir. Oui, c'est pour ça. Aucune autre raison possible de toute façon!

* * *

Pourquoi..? C'est une bonne question, non?!


	13. Chapter 13

J'suis désoléééé!!! Encore une fois, j'suis en retard. Je ne pourrai pas posté dimanche prochain non plus, mais je vais m'arranger pour poster le 14e dans le courant de la semaine prochaine... Les choses vont bientôt ce calmer: l'école finit dans 2semaines!! : D Vivement les vacances! : P

* * *

Lily:

Ding, dong.

Aucune réponse, je tournai lentement la porte et passai ma tête à l'intérieur.

_Lily _-Rem!

_Remus _-Rentre!

Je m'aventurai dans la maison, attendant un signe, quelque chose, de la part de Remus.

_Remus _-J'suis dans ma chambre..!

_Lily _-Et c'est où?

_Remus _-Ben là d'où vient ma voix!

_Lily _-Ha ben oui! Comme c'est logique! J'y avais tellement pas pensé!

Je l'entendis rire au moment où j'arrivais devant une porte entrebâillée, que j'ouvris, pour le trouver encore en train de rigoler. Quand il me vit, il arrêta et se dirigea vers moi, me prenant dans ses bras, en une accolade chaleureuse que je lui rendis.

_Remus _-Ça faisait longtemps ...

_Lily _-Ouai...

_Remus _-À croire que dans une semaine on recommence l'école!

_Lily _-Oh pitié, Rem! Parles en pas!

_Remus _-Désolé!

_Lily _-Donc, c'est quoi le planning pour cette semaine?

_Remus _-Plage, boîte de nuit, chemin de traverse et c'que tu voudras bien faire! Qu'est-c'que t'en dis?

_Lily _-Super! C'est quand que tu'm' présente ta bande?

_Remus _-J'peux te les présenter ce soir si tu y tiens tant!

_Lily _-Ouiii!!

_Remus _-Oh! Et j'oubliais, des supers fins d'soirée à t'écouter me raconter ton été en détail!

_Lily_-Seulement si tu'm' racontes la tienne toi aussi!

_Remus _-On verra bien ...

_Lily _-De toute façon j'te connais ... T'aimes tellement les détails!

Je lui fis un clin d'œil taquin. Je dois dire que j'aimais beaucoup avoir un ami gai. Je pouvais partager mes histoires, en parler, mais avec un gars. J'avais un point de vu différent quand je parlais avec lui.

_Remus _-Tout autant qu'toi très chère!

_Lily _-Au juste... J'crois que j'préférerais qu'on reste chez toi ce soir...

_Remus _-Ah oui?!

_Lily _-C'est que si on y va demain, ils vont être informés moins à dernière minute et puis... ce soir tu vas pouvoir me conter tout ton été, comme ça, si jamais ils parlent de quelques choses qui s'est passée, je vais savoir de quoi il est question!

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire. Je voulais être sûre qu'il accepte. J'étais tellement curieuse!

_Remus _-Hum... D'accord...

_Lily _-Youpi!!

Je lui sautai dans les bras, le faisant tourner légèrement, mouvement qu'il s'amusa à amplifier, avec moi toujours dans ses bras, mes pieds ne touchant plus par terre. Il y prenait un malin plaisir.

Sa mère travaillait à l'étranger pour encore trois jours, nous avions donc la maison à nous tout seuls. Comme nous étions en fin d'après-midi, il m'emmena faire un tour dans son quartier, puis nous allâmes souper dans un coquet petit restaurant. Nous nous promenâmes encore un peu en sortant bras dessus, bras dessous, le ventre plein. Les gens que nous croisions nous regardait d'un oeil bienveillant et j'aurais pu juré qu'ils nous prenaient pour un couple de jeunes amoureux classiques, ce qui nous faisait bien rire, Remus et moi. Rentré chez lui, nous nous fîmes une soirée cinéma. Puis le moment que j'attendais le plus arriva. Assis sur son lit, où nous allions dormir tout les deux, nous étions blottis l'un contre l'autre, pendant qu'il commençait le récit de son été.

Remus:

_Remus _-À ton tour, Lily!

_Lily _-J'suis allé au chalet à Rosie avec les autres filles. On a dragué. C'est fou comme y'avait des beaux gars! Et des bons en plus ...

_Remus _-Me semblait aussi!

_Lily _-Que veux-tu ... Donc ... J'suis revenue chez moi deux semaines après. Pétunia n'a pas arrêté de m'achaler... J'ai travaillé un peu ... Et j'suis là!

_Remus _-Hey... C'est pas juste ça! J'ai tout raconté en détail moi!

_Lily _-Oui... Mais j'suis fatigué là, Rem ... Après demain, d'acc? Ça va juste être un prétexte pour s'refaire une autre soirée comme ce soir!

Elle me fit un de ses sourires charmeurs dont elle avait le secret.

_Remus _-Ok, alors ...

Elle laissa aller sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me baissai tranquillement, la faisant descendre elle aussi, et nous furent bientôt allonger. Je pus poser ma tête sur l'oreiller, tandis qu'elle posait la sienne sur mon torse. Nous nous endormîmes ainsi, dans la chaleur réconfortante de l'autre. Je considérais Lily comme la sœur que je n'avais pas, et le contraire était vrai. Nous n'avions aucune gêne l'un envers l'autre. Mon attirance sexuelle aidant beaucoup dans l'histoire. Je crois qu'à part son père, j'étais le seul homme en qui elle accordait une totale confiance et je dois avouer que j'en ressentais une certaine fierté, même si celle-ci, je le savais bien, était déplacé. Elle avait trop souffert par le passé et cela me peinait énormément.

----

Lily:

Nous étions dans une boîte gay, tous assis à une table. Remus venait de me présenter à la petite troupe. Ils me semblaient tous très sympathique et j'étais heureuse de pouvoir constater que Remus était bien entouré.

_Mélissa _-Hum... Lily?

_Lily _-Oui..?

_Mélissa _-Juste pour être sûre... Tu réalises que t'es dans une boîte gay, entourée d'homo?

_Lily _-Oui.

_Mélissa _-Ça ne te dérange pas..?

_Lily _-Non.

_Mélissa _-Et puis... Tu sais... Tu es jolie, tu es même assez canon...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Bien sûr, c'était Mélissa, une fille, qui venait de me le dire, mais justement, cela me touchait plus que si le compliment était venu d'un homme, parce que bien souvent, ils le disent uniquement pour faire augmenter leurs chances de conclure.

_Lily _-Merci...

_Mélissa _-Et comme tu es avec nous, tu risques de t'faire draguer par des filles... Parce qu'elles ne savent pas que t'es hétéro donc...

_Lily _-C'est correct, ça m'dérange pas...

_Anna _-Oh, Mélissa! T'es obligée d'être dure comme ça?! Elle est tout c'qui a de plus correcte!

_Mélissa _-J'voulais juste prévenir!

_Lily _-Ça partait d'une bonne intention, je n'ai rien contre!

Changeant de discussion, nous rigolâmes autour d'un verre d'alcool. J'apprenais peu à peu à connaître ses personnes si importantes pour Remus. J'allai même danser avec Anna, qui prenait soin de garder une distance raisonnable pour ne pas me mettre mal à l'aise, ce que je trouvai très gentil de sa part. Je retournai une autre fois sur la piste, mais au bras de Mathieu, ce qui nous valu plusieurs regards, tantôt surpris, tantôt réprobateurs. Je m'étais rarement senti aussi à l'aise avec autant de monde, en particulier parce que je ne raffolais pas de la présence d'hommes, mais comme ceux qui était avec moi était homosexuel, j'étais plus sereine. Ils étaient tous de très bonne compagnie, et je m'amusais comme une petite folle. La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand un homme vint vers nous.

_Homme _-Hey! Lupin, c'est ça?

_Lupin _-Ouep!

_Homme _-Tu danses?

Remus se leva et suivit le nouvel arrivant un moment, avant de prendre les devants.

_Samuel _-Regarde le bien. Lâches le pas des yeux, sinon il va disparaître. Observe comment il danse. L'autre à aucune chance d'lui résister.

Samuel venait de se pencher vers moi, me faisant part de ses observations.

_Samuel _-Si tu arrêtes d'le regarder, tu l'perds. Y'es comme ça Rem... Tous les autres se fient sur lui, c'est le modèle de tous les hommes ici, mais dès qu'tu tournes la tête, tu l'revois plus. Il se fond dans la masse. Puis quand tu n'y portes pas attention, sans le vouloir, tu le trouves, comme ça, d'un coup. Il est magique c'gars là!

Je fixai Samuel, interloqué. Grosse erreur. Je me retournai et ne vis Remus nulle part. Samuel avait raison. Le pire, c'est que j'avais beau parcourir la salle, je n'arrivais pas à l'apercevoir. Quelques têtes me paraissaient semblables à la sienne, mais aucun moyen de savoir. Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer, que Mathéo reprenaient la conversation que Samuel avait laissé en suspens.

_Mathéo _-C'est dommage, tu sais... J'en ai mal pour lui. Il nous a toujours dit qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager, mais déjà à l'époque où il nous tenait c'discours là, on voyait bien que la vraie raison, c'est que son cœur était déjà pris. Puis cet été. Ça saute aux yeux!

_Samuel _-Rem t'as-tu conté la rencontre?

_Lily _-Oui...

Samuel venait de reprendre la parole.

_Samuel _-Au moment où j'les ai vus, j'ai pu discerner auquel des deux notre p'tit Rem a laissé son cœur. Tu l'as vu toi aussi, non?

_Lily _-Oui...

Je chuchotais. Les mots me faisaient mal pour lui, pour ce que j'avais fait. Je me sentais responsable, même si je savais que je n'aurais pu faire autrement.

_Samuel _-J'ai su qu'il allait lui faire du mal... C'est clair. J'lui en veux déjà pour des gestes qu'il n'a pas commis, j'lui en veux même si j'le connais pas.

_Mathéo _-Sam... Apporte pas la malchance. Tu sais bien qu'il ne peut pas juste créer l'mal. Si Rem l'aime, il faut avoir un peu confiance.

_Samuel _-Oh! Mais j'ai pas dis qu'il allait juste briser notre Remus... Il va sûrement lui faire connaître un bonheur immense, mais après... C'est comme si c'était déjà écrit....

_Mathéo _-T'es étrange, toi, quand tu veux, Sam!

_Samuel -_Ne doute pas d'mes paroles Mathéo. Quoique, oui, doutes et espérons que sa soit toi qui est raison.

Je les regardais alternativement. La façon qu'ils avaient de parlé de Remus. Je comprenais tellement ce que Samuel disait et j'espérais tellement, tout comme Mathéo, qu'il se trompe. Seul l'avenir nous le dirait... Malheureusement ou heureusement.

* * *

Une p'tite reviews please?


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou tout le monde! Voici la suite... un petit 14 chapitre tout en douceur... un encas avant les grands évènements! J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré le manque d'action qui se passe (à mon avis du moins). Bonne lecture! ; )

* * *

Lily:

Les mois précédents la rentrée filèrent comme le vent. Une routine semblable à celle des dernières années s'était installée. Ma vie avait reprise, identique. Identique?! Pas vraiment, non. Dans le train qui nous amenait à Poudlard, les filles et moi avions décidé de retourner squatter dans le compartiment des Maraudeurs. De toute façon, le quatrième du groupe, Peter, était absent et notre petite Rosie était allée rejoindre son bel Apollon, qu'elle n'avait vu que quelques fois durant l'été.

Six dans un compartiment, c'était parfait. Kellie et moi avions entouré Rem, bien décidées à nous l'accaparer, tandis qu'Andréa s'était assise au côté de Sirius. Potter et moi étions tout deux face à face, à côté de la fenêtre. Tout au long du voyage, j'avais senti son regard fixé sur moi. J'avais feint de l'ignorer, me répétant que Potter était un être étrange et que je ne devais pas m'en préoccuper. Peut-être aurais-je, vu ce qu'il avait en tête.

J'ignore d'où l'idée lui était venue, ou encore ses raisons, mais toujours est-il que quand Potter se met quelque chose dans son petit cerveau, il n'en décolle pas! Le premier jour de mon cauchemar arriva vite, une semaine exactement après la rentrée. Pendant cette première semaine, j'avais senti à plusieurs reprises son regard se poser sur moi, c'est pourquoi je fus à peine étonnée de le voir se diriger vers moi.

_James _-Evans! J'peux te parler?

_Lily_-Ouep... Qu'est-c'qu'il y a?

_James _-J'me demandais ... Si ça te dirais de sortir avec moi...

_Lily _-Quoi?

Par contre, sa question me pris de court!

_James _-Sortir... Avec moi...

_Lily _-Non... Ça t'sort d'où comme idée, cette affaire là?

Instant de surprise qui ne dura pas longtemps...

_Lily _-Oh... Et puis j'veux même pas savoir! Bye!

Comme s'il pouvait réellement être sérieux! Pourtant, pour un gars pas sérieux, il était tenace! Nous étions rendus en décembre, le bal arrivait bientôt, et il continuait à me courir après. Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver! Avec son attitude de macho, à toujours se passer la main dans les cheveux, à s'accoter nonchalamment sur un mur à chaque fois qu'il devait me parler. C'est fou comme je ne pouvais plus le sentir, comme je perdais patience en un rien de temps avec lui!

Sirius:

Le bal arrivait vite, dans environ deux semaines. Déjà, une masse de filles m'avait proposé de m'accompagner, mais je ne sais pourquoi, je me sentais las de tout cela. De toutes ses filles autour de moi, loin de moi aussi, mais qui me fixaient, pensaient ou parlaient de moi. Depuis le début de l'année, une fille n'attendait pas l'autre, les conclusions non plus. Je veux dire par là s'envoyer en l'air et arrêter la relation avec la fille après. Toutes savaient qu'elles n'étaient avec moi que parce que je voulais du sexe. Je les avertissais dès le début, comme je l'avais promis à Lily, je l'aurais sûrement fait même si je ne lui avais pas promis, mais comme cela, je n'avais aucune excuse. Malgré tout, certaines pleuraient quand je les laissais, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Elles étaient prévenues, à elles de refuser si elles savaient qu'elles auraient le cœur brisé à la fin. Je dois avouer que je me sentais tout de même un peu mal quand j'en voyais une triste, ou encore quand je voyais ses copines avoir à ramasser les dégâts que mon passage avait laissés.

Pourtant, plus je m'envoyais en l'air, plus je m'ennuyais. J'avais une impression, à chaque fois plus grande, que quelque chose manquait. Une petite étincelle, je ne sais quoi, mais il y avait bien un manque. Cela m'obsédait de jour en jour, et je n'avais de cesse de vouloir le combler. Mais comment aurais-je pu alors que j'ignorais de quoi il s'agissait. Je diminuais donc le nombre de mes conquêtes plus les semaines passaient. J'aurais bien tout arrêté, mais cela aurait parut louche, et je n'avais pas non plus envi de me retrouver frustré. Et dans tout cela, le bal. Je devais me trouver, ou plutôt me choisir, une cavalière, mais je remettais toujours cette tâche à plus tard, ce qui exaspérait les filles.

Remus:

_Lily _-Rem! J'peux t'parler deux min?

_Remus _-Oui... J'te suis ...

_Lily _-Hum ... J'me d'mandais si tu voudrais qu'on aille au bal ensemble... Vu nos conditions respectives ... À moins que tu t'sois trouver une couverture... Ou non! Que t'ais décidé d'faire ta sorti du placard!

_Remus _-Moins fort!

_Lily _-Pas d'sorti de prévu on dirait bien...

_Remus _-Non...

_Lily _-Donc? Ça t'dit?

_Remus _-Ouep... Mais...

_Lily _-Non! Dit pas s'que j'pense que tu t'apprêtes à dire!

_Remus _-Que j'le dise ou pas... Ma réponse va en dépendre, Lily.

_Lily _-Rem!

_Remus _-Mais c'est vrai! Que tu le veuilles ou pas, il t'aime! J'peux pas lui faire ça sans lui demander son avis.

_Lily _-J'ai l'impression qu'il dirige ma vie... Et puis il m'aime même pas pour vrai! J'suis juste un défi!

_Remus _-C'est c'que t'essayes de te faire croire à toi même, ça.

_Lily _-Bon! Files lui dire que j'sache au plus vite! Y'es mieux de dire oui... Sinon...

Je montai dans le dortoir, où James faisait encore la grâce matinée, en ce beau dimanche matin, et allai m'asseoir sur son lit.

_Remus _-James?

_James _-Hum...

_Remus _-He... C'est à propos de Lily...

_James _-Quoi?

Il se releva d'un bond, captant toute son attention sur moi. Dès qu'il était question de sa belle, il n'était pas question pour lui d'en manquer une miette!

_Remus _-Elle veut que je l'accompagne, au bal, en ami bien sûr!

_James _-Oh...

Sa mine devint brutalement triste.

_Remus _-J'voulais savoir si sa te dérangerais que j'accepte...

_James _-C'est correct, Rem...

_Remus _-Mais j'ai aussi pensé à quelque chose ...

_James _-Quoi?

Il releva sa tête, une mince lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

_Remus _-J'peux la faire chanter un peu...

_James _-Comme?

Il était pendu à mes lèvres, impatient.

_Remus _-Qu'elle danse avec toi un certain nombre de danse... Ou quelque chose dans le genre...

_James _-Hum... Sa pourrait ...

_Remus _-J'redescends lui dire alors...

_James _-Ok...

Je me levai pour partir, quand une main agrippa fébrilement la manche de ma chemise. Je baissai alors la tête pour rencontrer les yeux reconnaissant de James. Ses lèvres laissèrent échappées un merci, dans un murmure. J'hochai la tête et repartit, tandis que, je le savais, James me fixait m'éloigner.

----

Lily était toujours dans la salle commune, confortablement assise dans un divan, face au feu. J'allai la rejoindre.

_Remus _-Y'a rien dit contre... Mais il était déçu... Et moi j'ai décidé de mettre des conditions ...

_Lily _-Oh, oh! Ça ne présage rien de bon pour moi çà!

_Remus _-En effet! Donc... Si j't'accompagne, sa veut dire qu'on passe la soirée ensemble, ce qui veut dire aussi qu'on la passe avec tes copines... Et avec les Maraudeurs.

J'affichais maintenant une mine triomphante. J'étais assez fier de mon coup

_Remus _-Donc... Tu dois le supporter et être gentille avec lui... Faudrait pas gâcher l'ambiance!

_Lily _-Ok... Parfait! Marché conclu!

_Remus _-Attends! J'ai pas fini...

_Lily _-Merde...

_Remus _-Et... Tu dois danser quelques fois avec lui!

Les différentes émotions qui passèrent sur son visage, modifiant ses traits au fur et à mesure, valaient la peine d'être vu!

_Lily _-D'accord, alors, mais pas plus que trois!

_Remus _-Cinq!

_Lily _-Trois!

_Remus _-Cinq!

_Lily _-Ok... Quatre alors...

_Remus _-Parfait!

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire de vainqueur, auquel elle répondit avec une grimace découragée. Pas tant par mon attitude que par la merveilleuse soirée qui arrivait.

_Lily _-Bon, j'te laisse, Rem! J'ai à faire!

_Remus _-Ok!

_Lily _-Oh... Et j'oubliais... Kellie n'a pas de cavalier et elle ne veut pas y aller avec un mec potentiel ... Elle est tannée... Donc si Sirius à personne... Ça t'éviterait de... Tu sais...

_Remus _-Ouai... J'vais lui en parler ...

_Lily _-Merci!

Elle me colla un bisou sur le front et parti. On risquait de faire jaser le soir du bal. Plusieurs personnes nous prenaient pour un couple à cause de nos petites attentions l'un envers l'autre. Ils étaient tellement loin de la vérité! Toujours est-il que cela ne ferait qu'accentuer leurs croyances. Ce dont je me foutais comme de l'an quarante!

James:

Depuis cette journée dans le train, durant le retour chez nous, je m'étais mis à ressentir des sentiments que je n'avais jamais connus. Et pour Lily Evans en plus de cela! Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que je tomberais amoureux de cette Tigresse, je lui aurais sûrement ris au visage, le prenant pour un fou. Pourtant, son comportement, son caractère de feu et bien sûr, je dois l'avouer, son physique, m'attiraient. Elle avait tout, de ses beaux yeux verts à sa répartie (dans une conversation!).

Selon Remus, je m'y prenais mal dans ma façon de la draguer. Mais je ne savais pas comment faire autrement. Toute les autres filles tombaient littéralement dans mes bras, alors que j'en faisais beaucoup moins, alors pourquoi pas elle? Pourquoi pas celle que je désirais le plus? Pourquoi pas celle pour qui mon cœur battait, souvent désordonné quand je pensais à elle? Ses refus incessants m'abattaient, même si je feignais de ne pas en être touché. Souvent, Sirius avait du me ramasser à la petite cuillère, plus particulièrement ses jours-ci. Parfois c'était Remus, mais je dois avouer que je me confiais plus à Sirius. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais c'était ainsi. Tout comme quand Remus allait mal, c'était Sirius qui allait le voir, à moins que Lily soit passée avant lui, dans ses moments, il ne faisait qu'aller rejoindre Remus dans son lit, sans parler. Les deux finissaient par s'endormir, l'un contre l'autre. Quand j'avais la chance de les apercevoir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les trouver mignon, abandonnés l'un à l'autre. Et même, depuis que j'étais au courant pour Remus, il m'arrivait de me dire que ces deux là feraient un beau couple.

* * *

Alors?! Les choses sérieuses arrivent bientôt! : D

En attendant... Gêné vous pas pour laisser une p'tite reviews! ; )


	15. Chapter 15

Bon, bon... J'suis encore en retard! Promis, j'vais me rattraper pendant les vacances! Me reste plus que deux examens avant la fin! : D Pour tous ceux comme moi qui n'ont pas encore fini leur examen, un gros gros bonne chance! Et surtout, ne vous découragez pas, c'est bientôt finiii!!! : P

Allez, j'arrête de parler et j'vous laisse lire en paix! Au menu, un peu d'action... et peut-être quelques rapprochements... si vous êtes chanceux! ; ) Pour savoir... il faut lire! Mouhaha...

* * *

James:

La plupart des Gryffondors étaient déjà partis, Peter y compris. Sirius, Remus et moi étions assis dans les divans, face au feu, à plaisanter gaiment, en attendant les filles. Sirius avait accepté d'y aller avec Kellie, trouvant l'idée géniale, puisqu'il disait ne pas avoir le goût de gâcher sa soirée avec une groupie. Puis venait moi. Andréa n'avait personne et je devais danser quelques fois avec Lily, ce qu'une autre fille aurait mal pris, nous allions donc tout deux ensemble.

Il n'y a pas à dire, elles se faisaient désirées. Je commençais drôlement à m'impatienter, quand je remarquai que Sirius ne disait plus un mot, et qu'il avait tournée la tête. Je fis de même. Les trois filles descendaient les escaliers. L'attente avait valu la peine. Kellie portait une robe rouge bordeaux assez simple, avec un décolleté assez flagrant. Cette dernière lui arrivait juste en dessous des genoux. Kellie avait fait deux tresses dans ses cheveux blonds, de sa chaque côté de sa tête, lui donnant un air coquette. Andréa, qui n'aimait pas les robes et tout ce qui était féminin, avait mis un complet, mais au lieu de choquer, cela semblait être fait pour elle. Le contraire, la voir en robe, aurait été étrange et l'aurait sûrement gênée dans ses mouvements. De plus, elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon, y laissant sortir des mèches rebelles. Puis venait Lily. Tellement belle. Elle portait une légère robe blanche à dos nu. La finition de sa robe était un dégradé partant du côté droit, à la mi-cuisse, et allant du côté gauche, bien en dessous du genou, dans une mince ligne. Ses cheveux étaient laissés au naturel, cascadant librement sur ses épaules. Je dus ouvrir la bouche en grand, tout comme les deux autres à mes côté, puisque les filles se mirent à rirent, vraisemblablement de nous. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur quand je vis ma Lily s'accrocher au bras de Remus, j'avais beau savoir qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis, elle allait tout de même vers lui, et non vers moi.

-Tant fait pas Potter, Lily est têtu, mais j'suis sûre que t'as t'es chance!

Je me retournai vers Andréa, qui s'était agrippée à mon bras, me soufflant cela à l'oreille. Je lui offris un mince sourire. Je l'entrainai à la suite des autres dans la grande salle, qui avait été aménagée pour le bal.

-----

Remus:

La fête avait déjà commencé quand nous arrivâmes. J'apportai Lily sur la piste et la fit tournoyer le temps de quelques danses. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que Sirius, James et leur partenaire avait fait de même. Peu après que nous nous soyons arrêtés, les autres firent de même. Rosie et son copain vinrent aussi nous rejoindre. Nous nous assîmes et discutâmes tranquillement de tout et de rien. Lily ne semblait pas dérangée par la présence de James, peut-être par ce qu'il n'essayait pas de la courtiser, peut-être aussi parce qu'il était lui même, et non James Potter le dragueur de ses dames, quoi que les deux revenaient au même. Peut-être tout simplement qu'elle en rajoutait en temps normal, que ce n'était qu'une tentative de protection. Seulement, elle n'avouerait jamais.

_James _-Lily, veux-tu danser?

_Lily _-J'suppose que j'ai pas le choix, Potter...

_James _-On a toujours le choix, Lily...

_Lily _-Pas quand il est question d'entente.

_James _-Tu pourrais refuser maintenant et les faire toutes plus tard. Tu peux refuser, seulement, tu ne peux pas éternellement.

_Lily _-C'est correct, on peut y aller tout d'suite.

J'ignore si elle s'en rendait compte, mais elle plaisantait avec Potter, elle venait même de lui sourire. Définitivement, c'était une tentative de protection. Andréa, Kellie et Rosie durent se dire la même chose, car nous nous jetâmes un regard entendu, comme pour valider que nous n'étions pas les seuls à le penser. Tout le long qu'ils dansèrent, nous les regardâmes, ne lâchant pas l'image du couple heureux qu'ils donnaient. Lily, dans les bras de James, riait doucement à ce qui devait être une plaisanterie. Elle avait oublié avec qui elle était, car une autre chanson commença et elle ne fit pas mine de vouloir s'arrêter. À la troisième, se fut James qui décida que s'en était assez, sûrement à contre cœur, mais il devait avoir peur qu'elle ne stoppa tout à la quatrième et qu'il ne lui reste que l'option dépression pour cette soirée encore jeune. Il voulait étirer sa chance, sans la forcer. Ce qu'on ne pouvait lui reprocher.

À minuit tapant, le directeur vint prendre la parole.

_Dumbledore _-Mes chers élèves, j'ai la tristesse de vous annoncez que l'heure étant arrivé, les plus jeunes, c'est-à-dire les quatrièmes années et moins, sont priés d'aller se coucher. Pour les autres, je vous souhaite une belle fête!

La musique repartit, et tout le monde repris son activité. Quelques temps après, un retardataire arriva. Un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre juste à côté de moi. Le verre que Lily tenait entre ses mains venait de glisser. Je sortis discrètement ma baguette.

_Remus _-Reparato

J'attirai Lily dans mes bras et elle nicha sa tête dans mon épaule, elle était toute tremblante. Avec mon ouïe, je pus entendre la discussion du retardataire et de sa cavalière, qui l'attendait depuis le début de la soirée.

_Retardataire _-J'suis désolé, Chérie...

_Fille _-Ho ça va! Tout va bien maintenant qu'tu es là!

Elle lui offrit un sourire niais, trop conciliant, trop piteux. Pauvre fille.

_Retardataire _-J'ai quelques petites choses à faire... J'reviens...

_Fille _-Ho... Mais ...

_Retardataire _-J's'rais pas long....

_Fille _-D'accord, j'vais t'attendre alors!

_Retardataire _-Pas la peine, tes amies doivent t'attendre, va les voir, j'irai vous rejoindre.

_Fille _-Okay...

Au moment de la cassure du verre, les autres filles avaient amorcées un mouvement vers Lily, puis l'avaient arrêtées, voyant que j'avais pris les choses en main, alors elles attendaient, aux aguets, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Les garçons nous regardaient sans comprendre. Je frictionnai le dos de Lily essayant de l'apaiser, quand je vis du coin de l'œil le nouvel arrivant se diriger vers nous.

_Remus _-Lily... Tu vas devoir être forte. Respire. Il arrive. Rit, fait semblant d'être heureuse, Lily.

Elle hocha la tête, laissant échapper un rire forcé de ses lèvres. Le cœur n'y était pas, mais elle faisait de son mieux, ayant sa fierté à défendre.

_Retardataire _-Lily Evans!

Elle se retourna, toujours collée à moi, je jouai le jeu, passant mes bras autour de sa fine taille, qui tremblait toujours légèrement.

_Lily _-Timothy.

_Timothy _-Tu as bien changé dis donc! Une raison particulière?

_Lily _-Tu es toujours identique, tu crois pas qu'il s'rait le temps de faire un peu d'nouveau?

_Timothy _-Tu parles de quoi, là? D'la jolie fille avec qui j'suis en ce moment? Toi aussi tu trouves que j'suis avec elle depuis trop longtemps, non? En effet, faire du ménage ferais du bien... Mais n'espère pas, j'reviens jamais sur du déjà consommer.

Les tremblements de Lily s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Et moi, bien impuissant, je resserrais ma prise sur sa taille à chaque affaiblissement de Lily. L'envie que j'avais de fracasser le crâne à ce Timothy de malheur était tellement puissante en ce moment. Je ne me croyais pas capable de souhaiter aussi fort le mal d'une personne. Les amies de Lily semblaient tout autant en colère que moi. Intérieurement, je priais pour que Lily trouve une phrase à lui sortir pour lui en boucher un coin, pour l'atteindre comme il semblait l'atteindre elle, mais justement, elle ne semblait plus en être capable, et la défendre aurait été pire. Je ravalai, mécontent. Pourtant, peut-être grâce à son orgueil, elle trouva la force de lui répliquer une dernière chose.

_Lily _-Pourquoi? Trop peur de vivre des sensations trop fortes? C'est sûr qu'avec ta faible constitution, un peu trop de plaisir et tu risquerais d'en mourir!

_Timothy _-J'préfère le propre, tout simplement, passé entre les jambes d'une marie couche toi là, d'une salope, sa m'intéresse pas. J'suis pas comme lui!

Il m'avait pointé du menton, m'impliquant dans l'histoire, me prenant à témoin. Je ne répliquai rien, ignorai l'agression. Ce n'était pas mon combat, mais celui de Lily.

_Timothy _-Hum... Intéressant... Un p'tit muet... Ou trop tapette pour oser s'faire entendre quand on l'provoque!

Ouche. Touché. Il était loin de savoir à quel point il avait raison et à quel point il avait tord. La bagarre, je l'aurais provoquée de moi même. S'il n'y avait pas eu Lily dans tout ça. Lily ne pouvait plus rien dire, elle était K.O. Je voyais qu'elle s'en voulait. Elle m'avait mêlé à tous ça sans le vouloir et elle culpabilisait. Timothy allait en rajouter, mais Andréa, n'y tenant plus, l'en empêcha.

_Andréa _-J'crois qu't'a Marie t'attend. T'es passé date, ici, alors dégage!

_Timothy _-Une salope, une tapette et un gars manqué! Oh, et il ne faut pas oublier de mentionner les quelques muets à moins que se soit des voyeurs!

_Andréa _-J'préfère être un gars manqué, que c'que t'es toi! Y'a même pas d'mots pour te décrire!

Il grogna, mais partit tout de même. Il avait envie de rester, d'avoir le dernier mot, mais il sentait qu'il devait partir et s'avouer vaincu. Bien fait pour lui! La pièce qui jouait prenait fin et Lily tremblait toujours dans mes bras, au bord des larmes. Je devais la distraire. Je regardai James et poussai doucement Lily vers lui. Elle ne rechigna pas et d'un mouvement de tête j'indiquai à James la piste. Il l'emporta danser, au moment où un slow commençait. Elle accota sa tête sur son épaule et s'abandonna entièrement à lui, ne lui restant plus aucune force. James semblait heureux de la sentir contre lui, livrer à lui, mais il était inquiet, ne comprenant pas l'histoire et dieu sait s'il le saurait un jour. Tout dépendrait de Lily.

----

James:

_Lily _-James...

Des décharges électriques, des frissons, me traversèrent à l'entente de mon prénom, murmuré à mon oreille de façon suppliante. Nous dansions, collés l'un contre l'autre depuis longtemps, je ne saurais dire combien, mais ce que j'étais sûr, c'est qu'elle ne me devait plus de danses depuis un bon moment.

_Lily _-J'ai besoin d'oublier...juste...un peu...un verre...ou...deux...pas plus..!

Je ne savais quoi lui répondre. Je pourrais lui obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, mais...

_Lily _-Tu vas être là, t'auras qu'à me ramener...

Ce fut plus fort que moi, à ses mots, prononcés de Sa bouche, de Sa voix, trainante et triste, je craquai, et l'entrainai à l'écart, allant chercher la réserve que Sirius et moi avions apportée et cachée. Pendant qu'elle se servait, une de ses mains toujours dans la mienne, je regardai autour de moi, cherchant les maraudeurs et les filles des yeux. Je ne les vis nul part, et compris qu'ils nous avaient laissés seuls, me laissant la tâche de m'occuper, de veiller sur Lily. Pourtant, ils étaient du genre à festoyer très tard. Je jetai un nouveau regard sur la piste, plus attentif à tout le monde, et remarquai qu'il ne restait vraiment plus beaucoup de gens, ce qui m'amena à vérifier l'heure. Il arrivait vers les trois heures trente.

Je me retournai donc vers Lily, jugeant plus sage de la ramener à son dortoir. Je me stoppai net en la voyant. Elle venait de caller une bouteille de pur feu et en prenait une autre, tandis que deux autres jonchaient le sol. Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien!

_James _-Lily...

_Lily _-Hum?

Regard mi-ivrogne, mi-conscient, le dernier reflétant un masque uniforme de tristesse, de mal être. Que lui avait donc fait cet homme? Parce qu'il était évident que le problème venait de lui. J'ôtai doucement la bouteille des mains de Lily, trop faible pour répliquer, elle ne fit que lâcher un petit râle. Je lui pris la main et la rapprochai de moi, mouvement qu'elle accentua, s'abandonnant à moi.

_Lily _-Danser...

Je fis comme elle voulait, incapable de résister, et l'entrainai de nouveau sur la piste, la faisant se balancer au rythme du slow qui passait, et de ceux qui suivirent, jusqu'à ce que je dusse me résoudre à la rapporter dans son dortoir. Arrivé dans la salle commune, j'essayai de la quitter au bas des marches, puisque je ne pouvais m'aventurer dans les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles.

_Lily _-Ne... Me laisse pas ... S'il... Te-plait ...

Elle s'agrippait à mon veston. Je tentai de la faire lâcher, puis du me résoudre, face à sa ténacité et à ses suppliques, de l'apporter dans mon dortoir. Je n'aurais qu'à la coucher sur mon lit et aller dormir avec un des Maraudeurs, mais une fois encore, Lily brisa mes sages projets, ne voulant pas que je la quitte.

_Lily _-Dort avec moi... J'veux pas... Être seule...

_James _-Non, Lily.

_Lily _-Pas seule...

_James _-Lily...

_Lily -James... _

Pitoyable comme elle avait d'emprise sur moi. Je me donnais l'impression de n'être qu'un jouet entre ses mains. Je craquai. Mon prénom sonnait si bien, semblait si beau quand il sortait de ses lèvres à Elle. Je me couchai à ses cotés, encore tout habillés tout les deux. Je la sentais tout contre moi, sa résistance diminuant au fur et à mesure que le sommeil la gagnait. Je restai longtemps à contempler son visage, passer de douleur à tranquillité. Ce qu'elle était belle! J'écoutai aussi son souffle, saccadé, puis devenant de plus en plus régulier, dicté par les battements de son cœur, collés contre le mien. C'est au rythme de se dernier que je finis par m'endormir.

* * *

Et puis? et puis? Comment vous avez trouvé? Prochain chapitre... (jle dis ou pas? suis-je méchante?? hum... bon allez!) le réveil de Lily! Ouhh... mais pour la suite, il faut des reviews! ; )


	16. Chapter 16

Et voici le fameux réveil! Plus quelques suprises... Les choses évoluent! ; ) En passant... J'suis enfin en vacances!!!! : D Ce qui veut dire que je vais pouvoir poster plus souvent!

* * *

Lily:

J'ai mal. Ma tête me fait affreusement mal. Et le mal de cœur qui me prend. Je retins de justesse le vomissement qui voulait monter. Voulant me déplacé, je sentis un corps chaud contre moi. Un corps d'homme visiblement. Que s'était-il passé? Où étais-je? Quel jour étions-nous? Soudain, la mémoire me revint d'un bloc. Timothy. Grrr. Je ne sais qui, de Timothy ou moi, je détestai le plus à ce moment. Lui pour ce qu'il était. Moi, pour ce que j'étais aussi, tout bien réfléchis. Donc, si mes souvenirs s'avéraient juste, il y avait des grandes chances pour que je sois avec Potter, puisque dans mes souvenirs, les derniers moments que j'avais passés consciente étaient avec lui. Un instant de doute me fit penser qu'il aurait pu en profiter, mais bien vite je réalisai l'irréalité de la chose. Mes vêtements de la veille, que je sentais sur moi, me prouvait qu'il n'y avait rien eu. Puis, j'avais beau ne pas l'apprécier, Potter était tout de même une bonne personne, sinon Remus ne serait pas ami avec lui.

J'ouvris mes yeux, fixant Potter. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, c'était bien lui. À mon grand étonnement, je me sentis soulager par ce fait. Il était toujours endormi. Il semblait si fragile. Vulnérable et enfant encore. Il était drôlement beau ainsi. Je me pris à le détailler, jusqu'à ce que je réalise ce que je faisais. Enfant oui. Il l'était. Immature aussi. Je secouai doucement la tête. Mauvaise idée. Ma gueule de bois se rappela à mon souvenir, de façon pas très gentille. Je me levai donc, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Potter, et partit comme une voleuse. Arrivée dans mon dortoir, je pris une potion contre la gueule de bois, que j'avais en réserve et partit prendre une bonne douche, me lavant de toutes les saletés, plus émotionnelles qu'autre chose, de la veille.

Deux jours après, nous partions tous en vacances de Noël, je recroisai Potter, mais ne lui reparlai pas du bal, plutôt mourir que d'aborder ce sujet! En revenant, les mois s'écoulèrent, je voyais bien qu'il se retenait, mais de temps à autre, cela semblait plus fort que lui, il reprenait ses incessantes demandes. Ce qu'il pouvait être décourageant! Et tenace, je devais bien l'avouer, il était déterminé, mais ses raisons ne me semblaient pas louables. Je lui refusais donc toujours. Il n'était pas vrai que j'allais aller m'ajouter à la liste de ses conquêtes! Jamais! Foi de Lily Evans!

Au moins, lui non plus n'essaya pas de reparler des fâcheux évènements de Noël, ce dont je lui fus grée. En gros, les mois ressemblaient à tous ceux d'avant Noël, de tout ceux des autres années.

----

James:

Le lit bougea, quelqu'un partait, mais qui? Qui était dans mon lit et en partait maintenant? Lily! Mon dieu! Lily avait dormi dans mon lit. Parce qu'elle l'avait voulu, demandé, exigé. Une vague de pur bonheur me submergea.

Mais elle partait, silencieusement, ne voulant pas me réveiller. Comme si jamais rien de tout cela n'avait eu lieu. Dans les faits, rien de vraiment important ne c'était produit. Elle était saoule. Triste. Faible. Vulnérable. Le bonheur fit place à la détresse, au mal brut. Je tins mes paupières fermement close, ne voulant plus jamais les ouvrir. J'avais eu raison hier soir, je n'étais qu'un jouet, qu'un pantin. Je dus pourtant ouvrir mes yeux, vivre. La vie continuait, une chance que c'était pour les vacances, même si je n'avais pas trop l'esprit de noël.

Puis l'école reprit, le rythme normal et continu. Je la croisais, elle ne m'ignorait pas, ne venait pas vers moi non plus. Qu'un vague sourire, de joie ou d'excuse, j'aurais été bien en mal de le dire. Nous ne nous parlâmes pas vraiment, pas de vraie discussion comme je le souhaitais, comme j'en ressentais un besoin viscéral. Juste quelques fois, quand je n'en pouvais plus et allais faire une vaine tentative de drague. Vaine pour l'éternité. J'en sortais toujours plus défait, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Puis quelques autres fois, parce qu'elle était préfète et que j'étais Maraudeur. Elle me réprimandait, je n'écoutais pas, préférant la contempler, la sentir plus près de moi que de normal, et trop loin pour ce que je voulais. Trop loin comparé à cette soirée, à ce bal.

----

Remus:

Calme. Un fleuve tranquille, voilà ce que ma vie était. L'école avait reprise, le cours de la vie normale. Quel contraste! Après les vacances du temps des fêtes que je venais de passer. Le temps était maintenant à l'ennui, prisonnier dans ce château où je n'étais qu'à moitié moi-même. Et l'hiver! La période la plus froide, janvier et février, dans laquelle nous étions, avait un effet des plus négatifs sur moi, qui ne rêvait qu'à l'été, aux vacances. Oh, j'aimais bien l'école, la neige et tout, mais cette année, l'écart entre ma vie dans le monde moldu et celle dans celui sorcier me faisait l'effet d'une bombe. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête: repartir.

C'est pourquoi, quand je reçus sa lettre, un soulagement sans nom m'envahi. Je me demande si j'aurais résisté aux mois qui venaient si je n'avais pas eu se prix de consolation, se message réconfortant. Jolie pensée d'ailleurs, cette lettre, envoyée au moment le plus insolite: la Saint-Valentin. En effet, nous étions le 14 février, journée des amoureux. Les deux Maraudeurs à mes côtés avaient déjà reçu beaucoup de lettres, et encore, nous n'étions que le matin. Pour ma part, j'en avais eu aussi, mais en moins grande quantité. Peter, comme d'habitude, n'en recevrait que deux ou trois. À l'instant où j'en venais à le plaindre, je vis se diriger vers moi un grand hibou blanc, tacheté de noir, que je reconnus immédiatement. Une fois déchargé de son poids, il se posa sur mon épaule, attendant vraisemblablement après moi. J'ouvris la lettre en hâte, quelque peu étonné.

Salut, Rem!

Joyeuse Saint-Valentin! Je regrette tellement de ne pas être là! Ta face doit être mourante de rire! Bon allez, je voulais t'encourager un peu. Je sais bien que tu dois trouver le temps long, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas oublié de m'écrire! Comme je te connais, je sais très bien que tu ne l'as pas fait. Alors file m'écrire une lettre de dernière minute...mais! Finis de lire avant, j'ai besoin de tes conseils. Je dois encore être en train de manquer une autre de tes supers mimiques de surprise! Je vais pleurer! Enfin bon... Un peu de sérieux quand même!

Tu sais avec Steph... Comme on dit: loin des yeux, loin du cœur, mais quand y'a personne d'autre dont tu peux tomber amoureuse... Je m'ennuie tellement! À noël c'était super, mais ça fait déjà un bout quand même, peut-être qu'elle ne ressent plus rien, elle. Je lui ai écris une lettre pour la Saint-Valentin, mais je me demandais si je devais lui envoyer ou pas et je voulais ton avis. Bien sûr, il faudrait pour ça que je reçoive ta réponse assez tôt! Réponds-moi vite!

Grosse bise, Mel!

Je fourrai rapidement sa lettre dans ma poche et me penchai pour prendre encre, plume et papier dans mon sac, gribouillant à la va vite quelques mots, je mis ensuite le tout dans une enveloppe, cachetai et donnai le tout au hibou, toujours confortablement installé sur mon épaule. J'espérais de tout cœur que mon message parvienne à temps. Elle devait absolument envoyer sa lettre à Steph.

En relevant la tête, je rencontrai le visage rieur de James, qui signifiait clairement: j'en sais plus que les autres et j'en suis fier. Et celui intrigué de Sirius, une lueur furtive aussi, dans son regard, d'autre chose, de la tristesse?! Non, j'avais du rêvé! De toute façon, il n'avait aucune raison d'être déçu, non? Non, zéro plus une barre!

Je n'eus jamais de nouvelles de Mélissa, mais je m'y attendais. C'était tellement rare qu'on s'écrive entre nous. Je ne saurais le fin mot de l'histoire que cet été. Les mois recommencèrent à filer, trop lentement à mon goût. Pourtant, ce court aperçu de mon autre vie, si je pouvais nommer cela ainsi, m'avait un peu apaisé.

----

Lily:

_Sirius _-Hey! Lily! J'peux t'parler deux min?

_Lily _-J'te suis!

_Sirius _-Si on sortait?

_Lily _-D'acc!

Sirius m'entraina à l'extérieur, où la neige commençait à fondre sous l'assaut du soleil matinal, en ce beau mois de mai Nous marchâmes quelques temps en silence, un à côté de l'autre.

_Sirius _-Hum... Tu m'avais dit de venir t'en parler si jamais j'avais un problème...

_Lily _-Oui... Ça vaut toujours.

_Sirius _-Ben... C'est pas vraiment un problème, dans un sens... Mais c'est juste... Que j'crois que...

_Lily _-Oui?

_Sirius _-J'crois que... Tu m'promets de ne pas me juger?

_Lily _-Promis!

_Sirius _-Je... J'crois que je pourrais ... Être attiré par les hommes ...

_Lily _-T'es gai c'est ça?

_Sirius _-Non! Ben... Peut-être là... J'suis pas sûr... Mais pas vraiment homo... Juste... Bi..?

_Lily _-Okay...

_Sirius _-Ça ne te dérange pas?

_Lily _-Pas du tout Sirius!

Je me rapprochai de lui, le prenant dans mes bras, essayant du mieux que je pouvais de le rassurer. S'il savait qu'il était loin d'être le premier à m'avouer cela. S'il savait qui était l'autre. S'il savait que l'autre en question n'avait eu aucune hésitation lui, aucune chance de se sentir attiré par des filles. S'il savait qui était l'autre... S'il savait...

_Lily _-Sirius...

_Sirius _-Hum?

_Lily _-J'crois qu'il serait important que tu en parles à Potter.

_Sirius _-Quoi?

_Lily _-Il va bien l'prendre Sirius... Et puis... Il va pouvoir t'aider à savoir si oui ou non t'es gai.

_Sirius _-T'es pas sérieuse là, Lily?!

_Lily _-On ne peut plus.

_Sirius _-Mais...

_Lily _-C'est sensé être ton meilleur ami, non?

_Sirius _-Ce l'est!

_Lily _-Alors dit lui.

_Sirius _-Mais...

_Lily _-J'te dis que tout va être correct, Sirius, fait moi confiance s'il-te-plait.

Il baissa les yeux, comme un enfant prit en faute. Je sais bien que j'avais été plus autoritaire que rassurante et amicale, mais c'était pour son bien. Potter était au courant pour Remus et il l'avait bien prit, je n'avais donc aucune inquiétude sur sa future réaction envers Sirius. Je retournai de bord, indiquant par ce geste qu'il était temps de rentrer, qu'il était temps pour lui de faire encore un peu d'aveux. Le retour se fit tout aussi en silence que l'aller, seul le contexte était différent. Avant d'entrer, je fis une dernière accolade à Sirius, essayant de le rassurer et le quittai.

----

Sirius:

Une fois que Lily m'eut abandonnée, je me dirigeai d'un pas trainant vers le dortoir, où James devait faire la grâce matinée. Quand j'entrai, je m'assurai que les deux autres étaient partis. Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler à une autre personne que James, quoique je n'avais pas très le goût de lui en parler non plus, mais Lily avait raison, je devais lui dire. Je posai mes yeux sur son lit, m'entendant arriver, il s'était relevé et me fixait. Mes mains devinrent moites. Je lui fis un sourire que j'espérais naturel, mais il du ressembler plus à une grimace qu'autre chose, vu la mine soucieuse qui se peint sur le visage de James. J'allai m'asseoir sur son lit.

_James _-Qu'est-c'qu'il y a Pad?

_Sirius _-Hum... Faudrait que j'te parle de quelque chose...

_James _-Bah vas-y! J'vais pas te manger!

_Sirius _-Non... Mais tu pourrais décider d'me renier...

_James _-Ça m'étonnerait ...

_Sirius _-C'est sensé me rassurer, ça?

_James _-As-tu tué? Violé?

_Sirius _-Non! Tu m'prends pour qui?!

Il éclata de rire. Je ne le trouvais vraiment pas drôle moi!

_James _- Alors, ne t'en fait pas. Y'a aucune raison pour que j'te renie!

_Sirius _-T'es pas cool....

Un long silence prit place. Je n'osais plus parler et James semblait attendre que je prenne la parole. Au bout de cinq minutes peut-être, je me lançai, incapable d'endurer le silence plus longtemps.

_Sirius _-J'crois que j'suis gai.

_James _-Comment ça tu **crois**?

_Sirius _-Ben... J'suis pas sûr...

_James _-Il me semble que c'est une chose qu'on sait d'habitude!

_Sirius _-Mais comment tu veux que je le sache, moi!

_James _-Ben... Tout cas... Ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

_Sirius _-Fiou...

_James _-Tu croyais vraiment que ça pourrait m'faire de quoi? J'ai tu la face d'un homophobe qu'ou donc!?

_Sirius _-Ben non! C'est juste que...

_James _-D'accord, ça va Pad... Désolé, j'suis grognon...

Ce fut à mon tour d'éclater de rire, un rire soulagé, limite jaune. Mes nerfs mit à rude épreuve se relâchaient au fur et à mesure.

_James _-Donc... Comment on va faire pour que tu le saches ou pas?

_Sirius _-Tu veux bien m'aider?

_James _-Ben oui!

_Sirius _-Une idée?!

_James _-J'crois bien que oui...

Un sourire démoniaque venait de se peindre sur son visage, ça n'augurait rien de bon pour moi!

_James _-Mais pour ça... Va falloir que tu fasses c'que je te dis. Que tu me fasses entièrement confiance! Et que tu arrêtes de t'imaginer qu'on peut te renier à cause de ÇA.

_Sirius _-O.K.

Peut-être n'aurais-je pas du accepter avant de savoir de quoi il en retournait, car dès qu'il me dit ce qu'il avait en tête, j'eus envie de me défiler. Tout sauf ça! Une petite sirène d'alarme venait de se déclencher dans ma tête.

----

Remus:

Nous étions tous les quatre dans un coin reculé du parc, à l'abri des curieux. L'été était bien installé en ce début de Juin, ce qui me soulageait. Les vacances arrivaient bientôt, signe de délivrance. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais Sirius avait un air inquiet, mal à l'aise. Je ne tardai pas à en savoir la raison, puisqu'il prit la parole, d'une voix mal assuré.

_Sirius _-Hum... Les gars...

_Remus _-Ouep?

Oh, oh. James avait son célèbre sourire en coin du gars qui sait déjà et qui manigançait du pas net! Voyant la façon dont je le regardais et se doutant de se qui se passait dans mon petit cerveau, il m'offrit un sourire angélique qui était loin de me tromper!

_Sirius _-Heu... C'est difficile à dire. C'est que j'crois qu'il m'arrive peut-être quelque chose... Et j'me demandais si vous pourriez m'aider...

_Remus _-Quoi?

Peter était totalement perdu, déstabilisé de voir Sirius manquer de confiance. C'est donc plus à moi que Sirius s'adressait, et donc à moi de répondre.

_Sirius _-J'crois... Que...

_Remus _-Que?

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, James avait un sourire trop fier, trop triomphant, et Sirius hésitait trop. Ma patience était partie en fumée.

_Sirius _-J'suis gai.

_Remus _-Quoi?

Je faillis m'étouffer de stupeur. Avait-il bien dit ce que je croyais?

_Sirius _-Ben... j'crois là...

_Remus _-Tu peux répéter s'te-plait ... J'crois que j'ai pas bien compris là ...

_Sirius _-J'crois que j'suis gai.

Merde! En insistant trop, je l'avais fait imaginer que j'étais un genre d'homophobe on dirait, puisqu'il avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux et avait amorcé un mouvement pour s'en aller.

_Remus _-Sirius! Reste! Désolé... J'tais juste surpris. Ça m'fait rien du tout.

James me fixait, me disant clairement: c'est le temps ou jamais de lui avouer! Tu as l'occasion rêvé gros bêta, saute dessus! Pourtant j'hésitais, mais sous le regard insistant de James, je n'eus d'autre choix que de me jeter à l'eau.

_Remus _-J'pourrais pas vraiment être contre... Vu que j'suis gai.

La bouche de Sirius s'ouvrit en grand. Il ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Je me tassai un peu plus sur moi même, mal à l'aise à mon tour.

_Sirius _-Oh...

_Remus _-Ouai...

_Sirius _-Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit!?

_Remus _-Désolé...

_Sirius _-Mais... Cet été... Et tout... À moins que tu le saches depuis moins longtemps...

_Remus _-Non... J'vous ai menti quand vous êtes venus... J'aurais jamais été couché à gauche et à droite si j'avais sorti avec quelqu'un!

_Sirius _-Me semblait aussi ...

Il semblait tellement triste à l'instant. Blessé que je lui ai caché ce fait alors que lui avait fait l'effort de m'en parler. Déchiré que j'ai monté toute une histoire pour lui cacher. Mais je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière, alors j'essayai subtilement de changer de sujet.

_Remus _-Mais... Pourquoi tu disais que t'étais pas sûr?

_Sirius _-Ben... J'suis pas sûr. Comment tu veux que j'le sache?

Le regard de James me brûlait, voulant me faire comprendre ce qu'il souhaitait que je fasse à cet instant et je compris très facilement, ce n'était pas sorcier après tout! Mais j'étais tout de même gêné de lui proposer.

_Remus _-J'peux peut-être t'aider ...

Il releva un sourcil, il ne voyait pas ce que je voulais dire.

_Remus _-J'ai juste... À t'embrasser... Si t'aimes ça ...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Si je n'avais pas été autant concerné dans tout cela, je serais parti à rire en le voyant!

_Sirius _-Okay.

C'est quand je vis du coin de l'œil Peter se lever que je me rappelai de sa présence.

_Peter _-Désolé les gars, mais j'préfère pas voir ça. J'dirai rien pour vous deux, mais compter pas sur moi pour rester regarder ÇA.

_Remus _-C'est correct Pet! J'comprends.

Plus habitué à ce genre de réaction, j'avais été le seul à répondre, souriant gentiment au dernier des Maraudeurs. Il parti donc, et je reportai mes yeux sur Sirius, le questionnant du regard. Il avait l'air un peu blessé par l'attitude de Peter, mais ça ne dura pas très longtemps. Il hocha affirmativement de la tête, me signifiant qu'il s'en remettrait et aussi, qu'il était prêt à essayer.

Je me rapprochai de lui à quatre pattes, trop lâche pour me lever. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je plaçai mes jambes entre les siennes (qui étaient écartés) et rapprochai ma tête jusqu'à se que mes lèvres su posent délicatement sur les siennes. Je fis du plus doux que je pouvais, découvrant une sorte de baisers à laquelle je n'étais pas très habitué. Je partageais plus souvent des embrassades passionnées et torrides, alors que là, j'essayais de le ménager. Il du apprécier parce qu'il sembla se tanner du mode que je m'évertuais à donner à notre baiser, car il approfondit, cherchant l'entré de ma bouche. Je lui accordai, entrouvrant mes lèvres, nos langues entrèrent alors dans un ballet frôlant dangereusement la sensualité. J'aurais pu continuer longtemps, mais j'arrêtai, ne voulant pas risquer d'aller trop loin. C'était Sirius.

_Sirius _-Wow!

_Remus _-Quoi?

_Sirius _-J'crois que j'suis gai. Ou c'est tout simplement que t'embrasses vachement bien...

_James _-Désolé Pad, mais même si Rem m'embrassait, qu'il soit super bon ou pas, j'crois pas que j'aimerais ça. J'veux pas te faire de peine Rem...

_Remus _-T'es sûr, James? On peut essayer si tu veux!

Je lui fis un clin d'œil suggestif. Nous aurions volontairement continué à déconner là-dessus, mais Sirius, à peu près en même temps que moi j'avais dit cela, avait prit la parole.

_Sirius _-Oh ... Donc j'suis gai.

Étrangement, cette constation ne semblait pas trop le déranger à cet instant. L'envie de reprendre ses lèvres, encore trop proche des miennes, me submergea, mais je me fis violence. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il disait être gai que je pouvais... Non! Pas le droit non plus à ce genre de pensée! Je me reculai de Sirius, m'assurant d'être à une distance raisonnable. Tout cela se fit sous l'œil attentif de James, qui ne manquait pas d'enregistrer tout ce qui se déroulait, essayant de l'analyser, je le savais bien, mais je ne pouvais rien y changer. Je ne le voulais pas non plus.

James :

Tout le monde dormait sauf moi. Je fixais le feu tourmenté. Tout le monde? Non. Celle quand ce moment, je voulais le moins voir était réveillée. Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers, puis elle dut me voir, car elle s'assit à mes côtés. Si je voulais la voir, elle n'était pas là, et maintenant que ce que je souhaitais le moins était sa présence, alors là oui, madame était là. Lily Evans. Elle ne disait rien. Se contentant de rester avec moi. J'aurais pu croire qu'elle était descendue uniquement pour moi, mais mon moral était trop bas pour que je me permette d'imaginer de pareilles faussetés.

_James _-Pourquoi?

_Lily _-Pourquoi quoi?

_James _-Pourquoi ils ne me font pas confiance?

_Lily _-Ils te font confiance.

_James _-Alors pourquoi ils ne m'ont rien dit?

_Lily _-Ils ont eu peur de te perdre.

_James _-Pourquoi ils t'en ont parlé à toi?

_Lily _-Parce que c'est moins grave de me perdre moi, que toi.

_James _-Pourquoi est-c'qu'ils avaient peur?

_Lily _-Parce qu'ils n'ont pas assez confiance en eux même.

_James _-Ils tiennent à toi, alors pourquoi plus toi que moi?

_Lily _-Parce que je suis une fille.

_James _-Pourquoi?

_Lily _-Parce que. C'est ainsi.

Je la sentis plus que je ne le réalisai m'attirer à elle, prenant ma tête et la posant sur ses cuisses. Elle joua dans mes cheveux un moment, puis je m'endormis. Je fus réveillé au petit matin par les rayons du soleil. Contre moi, Lily dormait paisiblement. Je la secouai. Les Gryffondors allaient bientôt se réveiller, nous devions partir. Nous ne nous adressâmes pas la parole et remontâmes dans notre dortoir respectif, avant d'y entrer, je me retournai vers Lily, m'apercevant qu'elle avait fait de même. Nous nous sourîmes. Ce moment, comme celui de Noël, n'existerait que dans les brumes de nos souvenirs, faisant parti de l'étrange relation que nous avions.

* * *

Bon, bon... Y'as eu pas mal d'avancement, non? Est-ce que ça vous a plu? Prochain chapitre, les vacances d'été... Hum... Qu'est-ce qui va se passer vous pensez? J'attends vos hypotèses! ; P


	17. Chapter 17

Hey hey! C'est les vancances!!! Et quand je dis ça, je parle au sens large... C'est les vacances pour nous... et pour nos p'tits amoureux! L'été va-t-il être chaud??

* * *

Sirius:

_Sirius _-T'es sûr que ça te dérange pas?

_James _-Ben non, aller on entre! À moins que tu ais peur?

_Sirius _-Pas du tout! De toute façon, de quoi j'pourrais bien avoir peur? Personne peut nous reconnaître vu qu'on à changer d'apparence...

_James _-Ouin... Vu d'même.

Nous entrâmes alors, découvrant pour la première fois l'intérieur d'un bar gai. J'avoue que ce n'était pas ce qu'il y a de plus impressionnant, c'était exactement comme dans une boîte normale, sauf que c'était des gais qui dansaient entre eux. James était visiblement mal-à-l'aise, mais il s'efforçait de n'en rien laissé paraître. Nous nous trouvâmes une petite table et observâmes.

_James _-Mon dieu! Regarde ses deux là, Pad!

_Sirius _-Appelle-moi Orion... J'ai pas envie qu'on me reconnaisse...

_James _-Ok! Mais regarde pareil!

_Sirius _-Où ça?

_James _-Là-bas, sur le mur!

Mes yeux finirent par se poser à l'endroit souhaiter. Waouh! Ces deux là n'avaient aucune retenu.

_James _-Tu vois?

_Sirius _-Ouai... C'est vachement sauvage leur affaire!

_James _-Trop!

Les deux hommes étaient collés contre un mur, en tout cas, plus un que l'autre. Leur position me rappelait vaguement celle que Remus avait prise avec Stéphanie, sauf que cette dernière était beaucoup plus soft! Là, le châtain gardait son compagnon bien serré entre lui et le mur, dans une posture tout à fait dominatrice. L'autre homme se raccrochait aux cheveux du châtain comme si sa vie en dépendait, complètement abandonné, cherchant toujours plus la présence du châtain contre lui.

-----

Le châtain:

Je me décollai de mon vis-à-vis, le frustrant, et me penchai vers son oreille.

_Le châtain _-Arrêtons avant d'arriver à un point de non retour. T'es capable de tenir?

_L'autre _-Peut-être pour le chemin du retour, mais même là, j'suis pas sûr...

_Le châtain _-Ah non! Faudrait rester encore une bonne heure pour que ça en valent la peine...

_L'autre _-J'serai pas capable...

_Le châtain _-Suis-moi alors ...

----

Sirius:

Les deux autres s'étaient décollés, le châtain dirigeant son homologue vers les toilettes.

_Sirius _-J'reviens, James...

_James _-Ok, j't'attends!

Je me dirigeai à mon tour vers la salle de bain, les suivant de loin. Je crois qu'à ce moment là, je ne réalisais pas vraiment ce que j'étais entrain de faire, puisque ce n'était pas tout à fait une chose normale à faire que de suivre deux inconnus aux toilettes, que d'épier deux hommes dans la salle de bain d'un bar gai. Pourtant, même si j'en prenais un minimum conscience, j'y entrant. Ne les voyant nulle part, je jugeai qu'ils devaient être dans une des rares cabine, et je restait là, comme un con.

----

Le châtain:

Incapable de se retenir! J'en étais découragé. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'y être allez très fort, pourtant. Tant pis, j'allais devoir le satisfaire un peu si je voulais rester ici encore un moment.

_Le châtain _-Mort mon bras, si y'a du monde qui rentre, faut pas qu'ils t'entendent.

Je ne lui mentionnai pas que la porte s'était rouverte depuis que nous étions dans les toilettes, ce qui signifiait que nous n'étions pas seuls.

_L'autre _-Mais... J'risque de te faire mal, voyons!

_Le châtain _-Pas grave...

_L'autre _-Mais...

_Le châtain _-Tu veux ou pas?

_L'autre _-Oui, mais...

_Le châtain _-Fais c'que j'te dis alors.

J'avoue, je n'étais pas super sur ce coup, mais il m'énervait en ce moment! Puis je n'avais pas envie qu'il se mette à crier, donc. Il fit finalement ce que je voulais.

----

Sirius: 

J'étais entré au moment exact où les hommes se parlaient. En les qualifiants de sauvage, je n'avais pas eu tort. Du moins, un des deux. J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire que j'étais outré de leurs activités et de la façon dont ils le faisaient, mais je ne pouvais malheureusement pas. Ça m'excitait. À ce moment, j'aurais voulu être à la place du compagnon du châtain, quoique, d'être autant dominé, je n'aurais peut-être pas apprécié. J'en étais rendu à me demander si je serais capable de tenir tête à cet homme, où si, comme l'autre, je ne pourrais que lui obéir, quand j'entendis les cris étouffés de jouissance de l'homme. Je plaignais le châtain d'avoir à se faire mordre le bras, simplement pour en satisfaire un autre en silence. Ils allaient bientôt sortir, leur activité terminé, j'allais devoir partir avant de me faire voir, j'aurais vraiment l'air d'un voyeur, surtout que la bosse dans mon pantalon devait être bien visible, dévoilant mon appréciation et mon excitation. J'avais assez honte de moi!

Le châtain:

Je m'agenouillai, plaçant mon visage à la hauteur de son sexe. Je laissai mon bras droit le plus haut possible, mais il dut tout de même incliné la tête pour pouvoir le mordre. D'une main habille, je descendis rapidement son pantalon, ne faisant pas de cas de préliminaire, nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps, et puis nos embrassades de tout à l'heure l'avait assez échauffé pour compter comme des préliminaires. Une fois son boxeur et son pantalon à hauteur des chevilles, je pris son sexe en bouche, faisant de lent va et vient, intensifiant le mouvement à mesure que le temps avançait, jusqu'à ce qu'il éjacule dans ma bouche. Malgré le fait qu'il mordait, et bien fort, dans mon bras, il laissa échapper quelques cris, quelques grognements. Je me relevai et lui remis ses vêtements, reprenant par la même occasion mon bras mutilé.

_Le châtain _-Va falloir que t'ailles te rincer la bouche, t'as plein de sang.

_L'autre _-Ouai... Désolé...

J'entendis la porte se refermer à cet instant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire légèrement, ce que mon vis-à-vis interpréta sûrement comme réponse à son excuse pour mon bras. Nous avions eu un voyeur, ou plutôt un écouteur! Je secouai doucement la tête, essayant de me concentrer sur l'homme à mes côtés, et non sur l'inconnu qui venait de partir comme un voleur. Je mis ma main dans mes poches, en retirant un bandage et le mit autour de mon bras. Je remis ensuite les lunettes que j'avais déposé sur le dessus de ma tête le temps de satisfaire cet homme, qui plus le temps passait me devenait insupportable. J'avais envie de tellement plus qu'un gentil dominé qui fait tout ce que tu lui dis et qui n'as aucune endurance, aucune retenu. Je suis sûr que... Non! Je ne devais pas penser à Ça, à LUI!

_L'autre _-On y va, John?

_John _-Ouai...

----

Je venais de me débarrasser, pour quelques instants, de mon énervant compagnon, quand je vis un beau jeune homme se diriger vers moi, s'assoyant au bar, à mes côtés. Il me tendit alors la main, intéressant.

_Sirius _-Orion Stewart.

_John _-John...

_Sirius _-Pas de nom de famille?

Il releva élégamment un sourcil, farceur. Il n'était pas tombé sur la bonne personne, j'attendais justement quelqu'un avec un peu de réparti. On allait bien voir.

_John _-C'est pas le nom de famille qu'on cri au moment de v'nir...

Une jolie rougeur apparut sur ses joues. Timide et intimidé. Dommage. Dernière chance, alors.

_John _-Gêné?

_Sirius _-Plutôt excité.

Beaucoup mieux. Mon sourire s'agrandit, carnassier. Je reprenais espoir, mais déjà, il continuait

_Sirius _-Après avoir entendu vos performances dans les toilettes et à avoir vu comment vous avez chauffé se pauvre homme...

_John _-Si cela à suffit à vous attirez... Ce n'est pas pour avoir l'air vantard, mais ce n'était qu'une infime partie de mes capacités, bien sûr, il m'aurait fallu un compagnon plus endurant dirons-nous...

À cet instant, je trouvai le fait plutôt ridicule de vouvoyez mon vis-à-vis alors que nous étions entrain de parler sans détour de sexe. Mais bon, vouvoyez faisait en sorte parti de la drague, nous n'étions que plus bestiaux, dirons-nous, à discuter performance sexuelle à notre première rencontre. Et ce fait, je le trouvais extrêmement électrisant, voir affriolant.

_Sirius _-Difficile à croire...

_John _-Je ne vous ai pas demandé d'me croire, mais si vous voulez, j'peux vous le prouvez...

_Sirius _-Hum... Alléchante proposition...

J'avais enfin l'impression de m'être trouvé un adversaire, un compagnon de taille, le genre qui pourrait me faire oublier, pour un moment du moins, l'être qui comblait mes rêves, me laissant pantois quand la réalité refaisait surface au petit matin, mais je ne devais pas trop espérer nos plus!

_John _-Si vous voulez un avant goût, pour vous aidez à prendre une décision, nous pourrions aller danser demain soir, car je ne crois pas que mon partenaire apprécierait que je lui fausse compagnie ce soir!

_Sirius _-Bonne idée! Ici, demain, à 11heure.

_John _-Parfait, à demain Orion Stewart!

Il prenait même les devant! C'était tout à fait celui que j'attendais. Espérions seulement qu'il vienne réellement le lendemain. Il représentait une parfaite distraction, à la hauteur de mes espérances, je n'en doutais point. Comme... Non! Ne surtout pas penser à LUI! Et merde, mon partenaire de ce soir revenait vers moi. Bon allez, il ne pouvait pas être un aussi mauvais coup que ce que je pensais, non?!

----

Sirius:

Je m'éloignai à contre cœur du beau châtain. C'est vrai, de John. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il me fasse faux bon demain, quoique qu'il ait l'air de tenir ses paroles. C'est qu'il était vraiment attirant, avec ses lunettes noires, cachant ses yeux que je mourrais d'envie de voir; avec sa barbe naissante aussi, qui renforçait son côté sauvage, animal. Et puis je ne devais pas oublier ses cheveux châtains, descendant jusqu'à ses épaules. Ses derniers semblaient doux et soyeux, me donnant le goût de passer mes mains dedans pour vérifier. Il y avait son corps aussi, une bonne carrure, un gilet assez moulant, qui laissait deviné un torse musclé, et un pantalon serré, mettant en valeur ses fesses, qui à n'en pas douté, était bien ferme. Je secouai doucement la tête, m'ôtant les images pas très catholique qui me venaient à l'esprit, et me dirigeai vers James, me laissant tomber sur la chaise à coté de lui.

_James _-Alors, c'est comment de draguer un gars?

_Sirius _-Hum?

Je relevai rapidement la tête vers lui. Il venait de me sortir de mes pensées, que je ne voulais pas vraiment quittées d'ailleurs.

_James _-Le châtain, tu le draguais, non?

_Sirius _-On peut dire ça comme ça...

_James _-Y'avait l'air intéressé en tout cas...

_Sirius _-C'est vrai?

_James _-Le contraire semble vrai aussi!

_Sirius _-...

_James _-Vous vous voyez quand?

_Sirius _-Demain...

_James _-Dis donc! Vous ne perdez vraiment pas de temps!

Je le boudai, le faisant éclater de rire. Il commençait à m'énerver.

_James _-Tu trouves pas qu'il ressemble à Rem?

_Sirius _-Quoi?

Non, mais! Maintenant il me disait que le gars sur qui je fantasmais ressemblait à Mumus! Il sous-entendait quoi par là? Que j'étais attiré par Remus? Il s'imaginait des choses... Quoique... Mais non!

_James _-Ben c'est vrai... Sauf que Rem laisse pas ses cheveux poussés aussi longs...

_Sirius _-Ça lui irait bien pourtant...

Oups. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu que je lâche se commentaire là, moi? Maintenant, James me regardait étrangement. Il me faisait peur! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien s'imaginer, celui-là encore?!

_James _-Ouai... T'as raison... Tu devrais lui dire quand on va rentrer à Poudlard...

_Sirius _-Ok...

Il venait de redevenir normal, c'était à n'y rien comprendre! Il garda son attitude de tout les jours pour le reste de la soirée, me faisant momentanément oublier se regard, cette mine soucieuse qu'il avait eu. Ma nuit fut agité. Je me réveillai à plusieurs reprises, sorti d'un rêve où John tenait le rôle principal. Ma journée ne fut guère mieux, impatient comme j'étais d'arriver au moment crucial, espérant de tout cœur que mon inconnu châtain serait là.

* * *

Voili voulou! Alors? Qui est le bel inconnu châtain? Seront-ils présents à leur rendez-vous, ou un des deux aura-t-il la chienne? Et s'ils sont là tout les deux, qu'arrivera-t-il? Dites-moi c'que vous en pensez! ; )

Oh et j'en profite... Si quelqu'un aurait une idée de défi pour moi, j'aimerais beaucoup m'y essayer! L'été est arrivé et j'ai du temps de libre. Ne vous inquiètez pas, ça n'interfèrerais pas sur le postage (sa se dit?!) de cette fic! Donc j'attends avec impatience! : D


	18. Chapter 18

Remus:

_Stéphanie _-T'as l'air heureux, Rem...

_Remus _-Comme toujours, Steph...

_Stéphanie _-Non... D'habitude, tes yeux sont tristes...

_Remus _-Hum...

_Stéphanie _-Normalement, quoique tu fasses, quoique tu dises, tu penses à lui, t'es qu'à moitié là.

_Remus _-Peut-être...

_Stéphanie _-Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui?

_Remus _-Parce que j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir...

_Stéphanie _-Tu en as quasiment tous les soirs, Rem, et ça t'empêche pas...

_Remus _-J'crois qu'il pourrait me faire oublier. Momentanément...

_Stéphanie _-J'espère. En tout cas, ça fait du bien de te voir mieux.

Je lui offris un doux sourire et reportai mon attention sur ce que je faisais, c'est à dire me balancer sur la  
balançoire. Nous nous étions réunis tous les deux en cette fin d'après-midi, comme nous en avions pris  
l'habitude depuis le début de l'été. Nous irions par la suite souper léger, puis nous rejoindrions les autres  
avec qui nous resterions pendant deux à trois heures, pour repartir chez elle, où nous nous préparions, moi  
pour mes différents rendez-vous, et elle pour une soirée entre amoureuses avec Mélissa.

À propos d'elles, j'avais finalement su le fin mot de l'histoire. Ma lettre était parvenue à temps à Mélissa, qui avait décidé d'écouter mon conseil, et avait envoyé la sienne à Stéphanie. Cette dernière l'avait reçu à la toute fin de la soirée, isolée de ses autres comparses (Stéphanie va dans un pensionnat moldu) qui dormaient déjà paisiblement. La lettre l'avait comblé de joie et les deux avaient continué leur idylle amoureuse à l'été. Elles ne craignaient maintenant plus qu'une chose, que ces vacances prennent fin.

_Remus _-Si je mets ce t-shirt là?

_Stéphanie _-Non... Faudrait qu'tu en mettes un plus moulant... Et plus transparent! Et cette camisole, là, elle est belle non?

_Remus _-T'en a mise une rouge hier, change de couleur!

_Stéphanie _-Oh! Je sais! Si tu mettais ce haut là!

_Remus _-Ça ne fait pas trop..?

_Stéphanie _-Tu rigoles! Avec ta p'tite barbe et tes cheveux longs, ça fait juste appuyer ton côté sauvage!

_Remus _-D'acc... Au juste... Vous sortez où ce soir?

_Stéphanie _-On va sûrement allez s'promener un peu à la belle étoile, et on va peut-être faire un tour en boîte...

_Remus _-Tu pourrais mettre une robe à la place, ça fait longtemps, non?

_Stéphanie _-Ouai...

_Remus _-Oh, allez! Ça t'fait super bien en plus!

_Stéphanie _-Si tu l'dis...

_Remus _-Allez! J'vais mettre le t-shirt que tu m'as choisi, comme ça on est quitte!

_Stéphanie _-Ok!

_Remus _-J'mets quelles jeans avec ça moi?!

_Stéphanie _-Quelle robe, j'mets?

_Remus _-Ta mauve, elle est courte et simple, puis ça va faire changement du rouge!

_Stéphanie _-Mais c'est beau rouge!

_Remus _-J'sais... Mais ça perd son charme quand c'est trop souvent...

_Stéphanie _-Bon... Mets celles-ci, elles gardent le même style que ton t-shirt...

_Remus _-Ok... J'vais m'changer alors ...

_Stéphanie _-Moi aussi!

_Remus _-Bon... Mes cheveux sont corrects?

_Stéphanie _-Oui... Les miens?

_Remus _-Aussi!

_Stéphanie _-Donc... Ma sacoche, et j'suis prête!

_Remus _-T'as vu mes lunettes?

_Stéphanie _-Sur ma commode!

_Remus _-Ok, merci! Bon, j'suis prêt moi aussi, y'est quelle heure?

_Stéphanie _-Dix heure trente.

_Remus _-J'ai l'temps de t'laisser chez Mel, alors.

_Stéphanie _-C'est partie!

Sirius:

10h 55. Toujours pas de John en vu. D'accord, j'étais un peu à l'avance, je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire qu'il était en retard, mais j'avais tellement peur qu'il ne soit pas là. Le temps passait, je fixais la porte, assis sur mon banc au comptoir du bar. J'avais de nouveau pris l'apparence d'un autre, d'Orion Stewart, pour que John me reconnaisse. Si j'étais venu avec mon corps normal, celui de Sirius Black, il ne m'aurait pas reconnu! Dommage, j'aurais aimé qu'il me voie en Sirius, qu'il me voit moi, et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Dommage aussi qu'il soit un moldu, quoiqu'il pourrait aussi bien être sorcier, mais j'en doutais beaucoup.

11h 04. Toujours pas de John. Je pouvais maintenant dire qu'il était en retard. Peut-être était-il arrivé plus tôt et qu'il ne m'avait pas vu. Non, je l'aurais aperçu, j'avais regardé dans toute la boîte en arrivant. Peut-être avais-je regardé ailleurs pendant qu'il entrait et qu'il ne me trouvait pas. Non, personne ne pouvait manquer de me voir, j'avais choisi cette place exactement pour être sûr de le voir et qu'il me voit.

11h 12. Pas de John en vu. Je pouvais maintenant m'inquiéter. S'il avait décidé de ne pas venir? S'il ne m'avait pas trouvé si attirant? S'il avait vu mieux hier soir? S'il... Soudain, je le vis rentrer. Il était vraiment beau. Ses jeans, plus que moulante, faisaient ressortir ses fesses musclés, tandis que sa camisole quasi transparente laissait voir ses abdominaux biens développés. Celle-ci, en plus d'être blanche translucide, était déchiré intentionnellement (sûrement ainsi quand il l'avait acheté) correspondant parfaitement avec son air indompté. Pour terminé ce tableau, ses mains posées sur ses genoux, son corps un peu courbé, ses joues rosies et son souffle court, tout indiquait qu'il était essoufflé. Sauvage était vraiment le mot qui lui convenait. John releva alors la tête, m'empêchant de continuer ma méticuleuse observation et je supposai qu'il venait de m'apercevoir, car il se dirigea vers moi. Ce qui était embêtant avec ses lunettes, c'est qu'on ne voyait pas ses yeux, qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il pensait, s'il nous regardait vraiment.

_John _-Désolé... J'ai raccompagné une amie et ça m'as prit plus de temps que prévu.

_Sirius _-Bah... T'es v'nu...

Je réalisai tout de suite l'erreur que je venais de faire.

_John _-T'as eu peur que j'vienne pas?

_Sirius _-Peur pour toi... J'me disais que t'aurais manqué quelque chose... Mais bon... J'me serais trouvé quelque d'autre...

_John _-Qui ne m'aurait sûrement pas arrivé à la cheville...

_Sirius _-Ça reste encore à prouver...

_John _-J'suis là pour ça!

_Sirius _-J'y compte bien...

Nous nous sourîmes tous deux, heureux de s'être trouvé quelqu'un qui nous mettait un peu de chalenge. Je ne pouvais pas être sûr que c'était ce qu'il pensait réellement, mais cela y ressemblait.

_John _-Tu viens danser, Orion?

_Sirius _-Pourquoi pas ?...

Je pris la main qu'il me tendait, me laissant entraîner sur la piste. Il était là, il n'était plus là. Il s'amusait. Son corps venait se coller contre le mien, s'y frotter lascivement, puis disparaissait, pour aussitôt revenir. Je le laissai faire, puis une idée me traversa l'esprit. Un corps contre le mien, plus de corps. Je localisai l'endroit où il était et quand il revint vers moi, je me soustrayais à lui, reculant. Cela parut le déstabiliser un peu, il ne devait pas être habitué à avoir de la réparti. Si tous les autres étaient comme son amant d'hier, il devait plutôt s'être fait retenir que quitter. J'eus un sourire carnassier, qu'il ne dut pas remarquer, puisque nous n'y voyons pas vraiment, manque de luminosité.

Se fut à mon tour de revenir vers lui, m'y collant, m'y frottant. Il se laissa faire, aussi ne fit-il rien quand je partis, jouant son jeu. Les rôles étaient inversés. Je dois avouer que j'en étais particulièrement fier. Quand, pour une énième fois, je fis mine de partir, sa main fusa, sûrement sans qu'il ait le temps d'y réfléchir, me prenant la taille pour me retenir. Je me penchai alors vers son oreille.

_Sirius _-Telle est pris celui qui croyait prendre...

Je le sentis frissonner contre moi. Fierté était un mot faible pour décrire comment je me sentais. Après tout, c'était la première fois que je m'adonnais à ce genre d'activités avec un homme. Je ne devais pas être mauvais!

_John _-Et si, justement, je n'étais pas vraiment pris, que ce n'était que feinte...

Je ravalai difficilement ma salive. Son bras avait rapidement quitté ma taille et son corps s'était décollé du mien avec une rapidité effrayante! Sa silhouette s'éloigna, me laissant seul. Une douleur me prit. J'avais goûté à son corps et j'étais loin de vouloir que cela se finisse si vite. C'était trop tôt. Je me fis un chemin entre les danseurs, essayant de rattraper John. Je ne pris pas beaucoup de temps, puisqu'il s'était accoté contre un mur. M'attendait-il? Tant pis. Je le rejoignis de quelques enjambés, m'accotant à mon tour contre le mur, assez proche de lui pour que nos corps se touchent. Je ressentais un besoin grandissant de contact avec lui.

_John _-Telle est pris celui qui croyait prendre...

Il m'avait eu. Jolie vengeance. Je dois avouer qu'il était fort.

_Sirius _-J'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot.

_John _-Hum... On y retourne?

_Sirius _-À une condition...

_John _-Quoi?

_Sirius _-T'as pas l'droit à ton p'tit jeu...

_John _-Ok... Mais j'ai une condition moi aussi...

_Sirius _-Quoi?

_John _-T'as pas l'droit à mon p'tit jeu...

_Orion _-D'acc...

Il m'avait bien eu sur ce coup là. Nous retournâmes sur la piste. John vint pour me prendre par la taille pendant que j'en faisais autant avec lui. Il prit mes mains, les déplaçant à son cou, mais il n'était pas dit que j'allais l'écouter. Je pris une de ses mains, la mettant sur mon épaule et plaçai la mienne à sa taille. Comme ça, on n'était quitte. L'idée dut lui paraître sensée, car il ne fit rien pour l'ôter. Nous dansâmes longtemps ainsi, laissant nos mains se balader un peu sur le corps de l'autre, nous frottant l'un à l'autre. J'étais bien comme ça, dans ses bras.

Puis il décida qu'il en avait assez, car il se décolla. Il prit une de mes mains dans la sienne et m'entraina vers le mur, où je m'accotai. Nous étions dans la même position que lorsque je l'avais vu pour la première fois, hier, avec l'autre homme. Sauf que maintenant, c'était moi l'autre homme. Ses jambes se posèrent de chaque côté du mur, m'encerclant, tandis qu'un de ses avant-bras était posé contre le mur, juste à côté de ma tête. Il se pencha vers moi, prenant mes lèvres en un baiser passionné. Pour mieux dire, sauvage. Je passai mes mains dans son cou, dans ses cheveux. Ses cheveux si doux, si soyeux. Ils étaient encore mieux que je les avais imaginés hier. J'en étais certain, j'aurais pu passer des heures à lui jouer dans les cheveux sans m'en lasser.

Soudain, je me vis de l'extérieur, réalisant que j'étais exactement comme l'autre homme d'hier, que j'étais ainsi dominé, et bien que le fait fût plaisant, l'idée elle ne m'enchantait guère. Un de mes bras quitta son cou pour se poser, sans qu'il n'y fasse attention, sur sa taille. Rapidement, je le fis tourner, moi avec, inversant ainsi les rôles. Je me plaçai à l'identique de John, mais m'assurai que j'étais plus solide, je n'avais pas envie qu'il me retourne comme je l'avais fait avec lui. Il ne put pas vraiment se plaindre, nos lèvres toujours jointes. J'approfondis alors notre baiser, forçant de ma langue l'entré de sa bouche, qu'il m'accorda. J'eus alors le plaisir de le sentir s'accrocher à moi, passant ses mains dans mon cou, dans mes cheveux.

À un moment où je me concentrais sur le ballet sensuel de nos deux langues, je sentis mon corps bouger contre ma volonté, puis le mur, que je heurtais plutôt durement. La douleur me remonta dans l'échine, mais fut bien vite balayé par tout autre chose. Un frisson de plaisir. John venait de reprendre sa place initiale, tandis que ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue, imposais un rythme à nos ébats, me faisant perdre la tête. Nous jouâmes ainsi tous les deux pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une fois, où il était contre le mur, je laisse mes mains vagabondés sur son corps et que je sente, dans une de ses poches, un bout de bois, de la longueur d'une baguette, il dut sentir où était ma main, car il se figea.

_Sirius _-Baguette?

_John _-Je...hum...

_Sirius _-Magique?

_John _-Tu...tu...comment ?...

_Sirius _-T'es un sorcier alors!

_John _-Hum...je...oui...mais...

_Sirius _-Moi aussi.

_John _-Ah, fiou! Au juste, si tu ne veux pas... Dirons-nous conclure... On devrait arrêter pour ce soir, avant qu'on en vienne à un point de non retour...

_Sirius _-Ok, merci, mais hum... J'crois qu'il faudrait que j't'avoue de quoi...

_John _-Oui?

_Orion _-Ben... J'ressemble pas vraiment à ça... J'ai pris une potion pour avoir l'air différent, et puis... Orion Stewart c'est pas vraiment mon vrai nom...

Il avait arqué un sourcil, un peu perdu. Il ne comprenait sûrement pas pourquoi j'avais fait tout cela.

_Sirius _-Mon vrai nom, c'est Sirius Black...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plu! Bon, je suis curieuse d'essayer quelque chose. Aujourd'hui dans mon p'tit Québec on est lundi soir. Je pars vendredi en camping et je ne serai pas de retour avant mercredi (du 3 au 8 donc). Je peux m'archander un peu pour la suite? À défaut de pouvoir, j'en prends l'iniiative... Disons que 4reviews et plus d'ici là et je poste le prochain chapitre avant de partir, sinon ça va à dans le coin du 9? J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça... alors ne m'en voulez pas trop! ; )


	19. Chapter 19

Coucou tout le monde! Merci pour les reviews! ; ) Ceci sera le dernier chapitre que je vais poster avant de partir en vacances, la suite viendra sûrement le 9juin... Désolé! J'en profite pour vous souhaiter une bonne semaine de vacances! : )

* * *

Sirius:

_Sirius _-Mon vrai nom, c'est Sirius Black...

Je sortis discrètement une petite fiole de ma poche et la bus, reprenant mon apparence normale. Je relevai la tête vers John, qui se dégagea rapidement de moi et s'enfuit, sortant dehors. Je restai un instant interdit, trop surpris pour esquisser le moindre geste. Je repris mes esprits, sortant à mon tour, avec la ferme intention de le rattraper. Pourquoi donc était-il partit? Une fois dehors, je l'aperçus, déjà trop loin de moi, mais il n'était pas question que j'abandonne.

----

Remus:

Je courrais à en perdre haleine dans les rues désertes, bientôt, j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi. Il m'avait suivi. Je ne pouvais pas aller chez moi sans me dévoiler. Steph devait encore être avec Mel ou chez cette dernière. La maison la plus proche était celle d'Anna. Celle-ci logeait dans un petit appartement que ses parents l'aidaient à payer, puisqu'elle allait dans une école moldu trop éloignée de la demeure familiale.

Sirius:

_Sirius _-Mon vrai nom, c'est Sirius Black...

Je sortis discrètement une petite fiole de ma poche et la bus, reprenant mon apparence normale. Je relevai la tête vers John, qui se dégagea rapidement de moi et s'enfuit, sortant dehors. Je restai un instant interdit, trop surpris pour esquisser le moindre geste. Je repris mes esprits, sortant à mon tour, avec la ferme intention de le rattraper. Pourquoi donc était-il partit? Une fois dehors, je l'aperçus, déjà trop loin de moi, mais il n'était pas question que j'abandonne.

----

Remus:

Je courrais à en perdre haleine dans les rues désertes, bientôt, j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi. Il m'avait suivi. Je ne pouvais pas aller chez moi sans me dévoiler. Steph devait encore être avec Mel ou chez cette dernière. La maison la plus proche était celle d'Anna. Celle-ci logeait dans un petit appartement que ses parents l'aidaient à payer, puisqu'elle allait dans une école moldu trop éloignée de la demeure familiale.

Au bout de peut-être une quinzaine de minutes, j'arrivai devant le bloc appartement. Ce qu'il y avait de bien, c'est qu'entre nous tous, nous n'avions pas de secrets, et que nos demeures respectives étaient ouvertes à tous, en cas de besoin. Je connaissais donc son code pour entrer. Par chance, si j'avais dû attendre qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir, Sirius aurait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour me rattraper.

----

Anna:

_Remus _-Anna?

Et merde! Remus. Ce devait être grave pour qu'il vienne. Je sautai du lit et remis mes vêtements en hâte, jetant ceux de ma compagne sur le lit, pour être sûre qu'elle comprenne qu'elle devait elle aussi se rhabiller. Elle me regardait, perdue, de toute évidence.

_Anna _-Désolé, pas ce soir... On dirait qu'il y a urgence, mais tu peux dormir ici si tu veux, t'as qu'à prendre un de mes pyjamas dans l'armoire.

Je sortis sans plus de cérémonie.

_Anna _-Rem! Qu'est-c'qui s'passe?

----

Remus:

_Remus _-Je...je...j'croyais que...et puis...

Je ne pus retenir plus longtemps mes larmes. Je les sentais rouler doucement sur mes joues, brouillant ma vision. Je commençai à trembler, mes jambes ne voulant plus me porter. À cette vision, Anna se précipita sur moi, m'assoyant de force sur le divan.

_Anna _-Chut...chut... J'appelle les autres, Rem... Allonges-toi en attendant.

Je sentis ses mains m'ôter délicatement mes lunettes, laissant à découvert mes yeux rougis et inondés de larmes. Je laissai ma tête retomber mollement, ne faisant plus d'efforts pour maintenir mon corps. J'entendis Anna téléphoner à tous les autres, puis revenir vers moi.

_Anna _-Explique-moi, Rem...

_Remus _-J'voulais l'oublier et...et... C'est avec lui que j'étais...

_Anna _-J'te suis pas là...

_Remus _-La magie... Il a changé d'apparence et il a donné un faux nom... J'ai failli baiser avec lui... Juste une nuit... Comme s'il était n'importe qui...

_Anna _-Mais il t'a pas reconnu?

_Remus _-J'me suis jamais laissé pousser la barbe devant lui, et mes cheveux ont jamais été aussi longs... Puis j'avais mes lunettes...

_Anna _-Mais ta voix...

_Remus _-La première fois... Elle était rauque à cause de c'que j'avais fait... Ou plutôt de c'que j'avais pas encore fait... Puis ben... Quand j'ai un rendez-vous... J'm'arrange toujours pour qu'elle soit sensuelle...

Elle se leva alors, allant à la fenêtre qui donnait vu sur la porte d'entrée.

_Anna _-Rem...

_Remus _-Hum..?

_Anna _-Il est juste devant la porte... Et j'vois les gars qui arrivent...

_Remus _-Non...

_Anna _-J'vais les appeler, les prévenir... Peut-être que...

_Remus _-Laisse... Ça ne va rien changer... Faut plus qu'espérer qu'il ne les reconnaisse pas...

Sirius:

Il était entré dans cet appartement, j'en étais sûr. Peut-être que si d'autres personnes arrivaient... J'attendis, quand soudain, trois silhouettes se dessinèrent dans la noirceur de la rue. Trois hommes. Qui semblaient pressés, puisqu'ils marchaient d'un pas rapide et qu'ils semblèrent ne pas remarquer ma présence. Ou peut-être l'avaient-ils trop vu, car ils refermèrent la porte brusquement, m'empêchant ainsi d'y entrer à mon tour. Je dus attendre ce qui me parut des heures, mais qui ne fut en réalité que quoi? 20 minutes peut-être. Deux filles, que je ne reconnus pas tout de suite, mais dont les voix me disaient vaguement quelque chose. C'est quand elles passèrent à côté de moi que la lumière se fit dans ma tête. Stéphanie et Mélissa!

_Stéphanie _-Sirius!

Stéphanie s'était arrêtée à mon niveau, et me fixait surprise. J'allais lui répondre quelque chose, quand la sonnerie de son cellulaire emplie le silence.

_Stéphanie _-Oups... Deux secondes... Oui? ... Quoi?! Pauvre chou! D'accord... En tout cas, j'te rappelle une autre fois! Bye! Mel, vas-y, j'vais t'rejoindre!

_Mélissa _-Ok, dépêche toi! Bye Sirius!

_Sirius _-Bye...

_Stéphanie _-Qu'est-c'que tu fais ici?

_Sirius _-Hum... Ben... C'est tellement étrange qu'on s'rencontre comme ça!

_Stéphanie _-Pourquoi?

_Sirius _-Ben j'étais avec un gars...et il m'a abandonné d'un coup, alors j'ai essayé d'le rattraper, ce qui m'a amené là... Et tout d'un coup tu débarques!

_Stéphanie _-Hum... C'est vrai que c'est drôle! Bon... Tu devrais sûrement retourner chez toi... Tu ne peux pas attendre là, indéfiniment!

_Sirius _-J'verrai...

_Stéphanie _-J'te laisse alors! Peut-être à une prochaine fois!

_Sirius _-Ouai...

Comme j'avais envie de lui demander de me laisser entrer, mais je ne pouvais pas, cela ferait trop louche, non? Elle ne voudrait pas de toute manière, alors aussi bien espérer qu'une autre personne arrive, ou encore... La porte n'était pas encore tout à fait fermée et Stéphanie s'éloignait déjà... Mes doigts fusèrent, retenant la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme complètement.

-----

Remus:

_Stéphanie _-Rem! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?! J'ai vu Sirius en avant...

Comme j'étais tanné d'entendre cette phrase! À chaque nouvelle personne, c'était la même chose, et comme à chaque fois, mes larmes qui s'étaient calmées, redoublaient. Comme tout les autres avant elle, Stéphanie se précipita vers moi, se faisant une place sur le divan où nous étions tous entassés. Elle me prit dans ses bras, tandis que j'enfouissais ma tête dans son épaule. Cela par contre, je ne l'avais pas fait avec les autres. J'étais vraiment plus proche de Steph que de n'importe quel autre. Elle me borda doucement, ne posant plus de questions. Seul le bruit de mes pleurs résonnait dans la pièce.

Quand je me fus calmé, Anna se chargea d'expliquer ce qui c'était passé pour moi. Je me décollai finalement de Steph, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle pouvait aller rejoindre Mélissa. Je laissai reposer ma tête sur Mathias, juste à côté de moi, et me mis à somnoler. Je dus m'endormir, car je ne me souviens plus du reste, seulement d'un grand mal et d'une honte aussi.

J'aimais Sirius depuis un an que j'en étais sûr. Je l'avais réalisé à la fin de l'année dernière, depuis ce temps, j'avais beau tout faire pour ne pas penser à lui comme plus qu'un ami, cela perdurait, s'amplifiant même. Il hantait mes nuits, me rendait insatisfait de chaque homme que je rencontrais, de chaque aventure que j'avais. Il avait fallu que je pense rencontrer une personne qui me ferait oublier Sirius, pour que celle-ci se révèle en réalité être lui, dans un autre corps. J'avais passé à un cheveu de baiser avec Sirius Black, un de mes meilleurs amis. Il n'aurait pas, ou alors, sûrement le lendemain, remarqué que c'était avec moi, Remus Lupin, qu'il avait couché.

Tout cela aurait détruit à coup sûr notre amitié. Pourtant, je savais que jamais plus je ne pourrais me l'enlever de la tête. Avant ce soir, je n'avais que mon imagination quand je pensais à Sirius, maintenant, j'avais une confirmation que mes fantasmes sur lui étaient plus que réaliste, et même, il était bien meilleur que je l'avais imaginé. Bien sûr, je n'en savais rien pour ce qui était de baiser, quoique avec lui, le mot juste aurait plus été faire l'amour, du moins, pour moi. Ce que je pouvais m'en vouloir!

Sirius:

Une fois que je fus sûr de ne pas me faire entendre, j'entrai. Restait à savoir lequel de ces multiples appartements étaient le sien. Récapitulons: je l'avais vu entrer, puis il avait tourné à droite. Pas les premières portes, je l'aurais vu y entrer, et pas trop loin, je n'aurais plus vu sa silhouette. Ne me restait qu'environs quatre portes possibles. J'allais toutes les essayer. Première, pas de réponse, deuxième à l'identique. Par contre la troisième...

_Homme inconnu _-Oui?

_Sirius _-Hum... J'me demandais... Est-ce qu'il y a un homme châtain, une p'tite barbe, des lunettes de soleil en permanence sur les yeux, qui habite ici ou proche?

_Homme inconnu _-Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est?! Non, mais! Savoir vivre ça vous dit quelque chose?

_Sirius _-Oui... Mais là c'est trop important...

_Homme inconnu _-Mon Dieu! Trop important! Tu parles de quoi là, de mon sommeil?! Tu as bien raison, il est trop important pour ça...

_Sirius _-Désolé... C'est juste que...

_Homme inconnu _-Pas de châtain ici... Maintenant dégage!

La porte claqua. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, moi! Nous étions aux p'tites heures du matin et moi j'allais réveiller les gens. Cette constatation ne m'empêcha pourtant pas de continuer, la porte d'après aussi, la dernière que j'avais jugée possible, s'ouvrit.

_Samuel _-Oui?... Ta face me dit d'quoi... Mon dieu! T'es un ami d'Rem toi!

_Sirius _-Sirius Black...

_Anna_

-Pousse-toi, Sam! Fait le entrer! Pauvre p'tit!

En pénétrant dans la pièce, je vis tout le petit groupe de Remus présent dans le salon et un autre, couché sur Mathias ou Mathieu, je ne savais pas différencier les deux.

_Mathias_

-J'vais aller m'coucher moi, de toute façon lui dort déjà.

Un des deux, celui sur qui l'inconnu était appuyé, se leva, transportant son compagnon endormi avec lui. Anna, qui semblait être la maitresse de maison, reporta son attention sur moi.

_Anna _-Tu restes avec nous? T'as qu'à prendre la place que Mathias vient d'laisser...

_Sirius _-Okay... Mais j'vais aller passer un coup d'fils à James avant, histoire qu'il ne s'inquiète pas trop...

_Anna _-Hum... Vous savez comment vous servir d'un téléphone et vous en avez?!

_Sirius _-Vous êtes au courant pour...

_Anna _-Oui... Mel et Rem sont nos deux p'tits sorciers. Depuis l'temps qu'on s'connait, ils étaient bien obligés de le savoir!

_Sirius _-Mais non, James et moi on utilise un miroir magique pour se parler, mais j'sais que vous utilisez un téléphone, donc j'ai dit ça vu que j'croyais que...

_Anna _-C'est correct.

Je sortis mon petit miroir magique et appelai James, son visage apparut enfin.

_Sirius _-James?

_James _-Quoi?

_Sirius _-J'suis chez les amis de Mumus... Faudra que j'te raconte tout ça plus tard, mais j'compte rester un peu, donc...

_Anna_-Tu peux rester dormir si tu veux...

_Sirius _-Ok merci... T'as entendu Jamesie?

_James _-Ouep... Au juste... crois-tu qu'ils voudraient de moi aussi? Comme ça tu pourrais m'conter tout ça!

_Anna _-Il peut, après tout plus on est d'fou, plus on rit!

_James _-T'es où?

Je lui indiquai l'adresse et peut après il sonna. Nous allâmes le chercher et je lui résumai ma soirée. Tout le monde était resté écouter pendant tout le long, sauf Mélissa, qui alla faire un tour au toilette. Elle ne devait pas me trouver intéressant plus que cela, ou encore, elle gardait un mauvais souvenir de moi, puisque j'avais essayé de la draguer, sans succès. Je compris pourquoi quand je la vis avec Stéphanie.

-----

James:

_James _-J'vais aller faire un tour au toilette moi aussi.

Je me levai. Sirius semblait croire à ce coup du sort, à toutes ces coïncidences, mais je n'étais pas dupe. De la façon que l'appartement était fait, les deux chambres et la salle de bain étaient dérobées à la vu des gens dans le salon. Je m'aventurai donc dans une des chambres, une jeune femme y dormait paisiblement. Je ressortis, ce n'était pas elle que je cherchais. Dans l'autre, deux hommes dormaient. Mathias et un autre. Je me penchai vers l'autre, il avait des cheveux noirs, semblait petit. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant et il était loin de ressembler à Remus. Là encore, le subterfuge ne fonctionna pas, je sortis ma baguette jetant un sort sur l'inconnu. Aussitôt, la forme changea. À la place, un châtain, un peu barbu et les yeux rougis, était couché. Remus. Différent de la dernière vrai fois où je l'avais vu, mais toujours Remus. Comment Sirius avait pu ne pas remarquer que c'était Remus? Tous les signes étaient là! Mais quel idiot!

En revenant dans le salon, je remarquai des lunettes de soleil sur la table. Des lunettes d'homme. Subtilement, je les plaçai pour que mon idiot d'ami les voit. Je ne voulais pas trahir Remus, mais... Une lumière dû se faire dans la tête de Sirius quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les lunettes, vu la face qu'il fit. Il allongea le bras, les prenant dans ses mains, les tournant et retournant. Tous les autres, ayant remarqué son geste, retenaient leurs souffles, les yeux fixés sur Sirius.

_Sirius _-Elles sont à qui?

Les autres échangèrent un regard paniqué. J'en profitai pour répondre à leur place.

_James _-Ça doit être au copain de Mathias puisque personne n'a l'air au courant... Oh... Au juste... Pourquoi vous êtes tous ici et pas Rem?

_Stéphanie _-Il avait un rendez-vous...

Stéphanie venait de parler lentement, inquiète de pouvoir trop en dire. Le silence allait envahir la pièce, j'en profitai donc pour en placer une autre, espérant que Sirius allait comprendre.

_James _-C'est peut-être ces lunettes aussi... En tout cas, elles lui iraient sûrement bien... Il a une face à lunettes, non? Avec son p'tit air sauvage un peu mystérieux...

_Sirius _-Hum...

Il était absent maintenant, perdu dans ses pensés, essayant de comprendre, de faire des liens entre tous les éléments. Et non! La discussion reprit et il ne sembla plus s'en soucier du tout. En temps normal, Sirius était vite d'esprit, alors pourquoi pas là? C'était comme s'il faisait un blocage à l'idée que son bel inconnu soit Remus. Si justement c'était cela, un blocage? Alors je devrais intervenir avant que les deux zigotos manquent leur chance.

* * *

Alors, alors? Pas trop déçu? Et maintenant, comment Remus va-t-il réagir face à Sirius? Ce dernier va-t-il comprendre? James va-t-il s'en mêlé? Une hypothèse? Laisser une reviews!

Aussi, à mes deux revieweuses anonymes, je laisse un p'tits messages, même si je ne suis pas sencé...

Jamie: Tu as la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre... Et oui, j'aime bien être marrante et un peu cruelle! ; ) Tu vois, j'ai mis la suite! : D Et merci!

Juju: Oui... j'aurais pu faire ça... Mais j'aurais été triste moi aussi! XD Alors, la réaction de notre p'tit mumus adoré était-elle comme tu l'imaginais? À toi aussi, merci! : )

Et merci à tout le monde qui continue de lire ma fic! ; D


	20. Chapter 20

Me revoici! Au programme, un peu d'avancement...

* * *

Sirius:

Je n'étais plus le même, j'en étais bien conscient. Mais que pouvais-je y faire? Que pouvais-je y changer? Cette soirée? Cette rencontre? Impossible, et même si ce l'avait été, je n'aurais souhaité cela pour rien au monde. Je voyais bien que James était peiné de me voir ainsi, mais c'était hors de mon contrôle. Pourtant, mon très cher Prongs ne désespérait pas! Il me sortait le plus souvent possible, voulant me faire oublier. Je m'en voulais, car je savais bien que James n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dans une boîte gaie.

Malgré tous ses efforts, et les miens aussi, rien ne semblaient fonctionner. À chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur un châtain, mon cœur accélérait. Puis, j'apercevais le visage ou le corps et mes illusions partaient en fumées. Alors, mon cœur ralentissait la cadence, jusqu'à ne battre pratiquement plus, comme une mort lente. Comment pouvais-je réagir ainsi, alors que je n'avais passé qu'une soirée avec lui? Je ne me l'expliquais pas. J'avais l'étrange impression de le connaître depuis toujours. C'était comme s'il faisait parti de moi, qu'il était un partie intégrante mon être, de laquelle j'étais indissociable.

Remus:

Ils étaient partis tôt le matin, je dormais encore. Dans la journée, je m'étais rasé la barbe et, avec déception, j'avais décidé de ne plus remettre mes lunettes. Par contre, je ne pus me résoudre à m'en débarrassées, ni à ne plus en porter. De toute façon, je ne pouvais me permettre de montrer mes yeux, car si j'étais capable de sourire en étant à mon moral le plus bas, mes yeux, eux, me trahiraient à coup sûr. J'étais donc allé en acheter une autre paire avec Stéphanie, mais avant, j'avais fait un tour chez le coiffeur, redonnant à mes cheveux la longueur qu'ils avaient toujours eus. J'étais redevenu le même Remus qu'à Poudlard, celui que j'avais toujours été, du moins, en apparence.

Les jours qui suivirent, je repris le rythme des vacances. Quand je sortais en boîte, quand je voyais d'autres hommes, quand je baisais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Sirius, de les comparer à lui. Toutes mes conquêtes m'emmerdaient. Je ne rêvais que de lui, jour et nuit, mais cela n'était pas tout à fait nouveau, seulement pire, plus intense. Du désir trop longtemps refoulé. Une chance que cet incident s'était déroulé vers la fin des vacances. En effet, il ne restait plus que deux petites semaines à l'été quand nous avions partagé cette malencontreuse soirée.

Et deux semaines plus tard, j'étais avec ma mère et Stéphanie, qui avait tenue à m'accompagner, devant la barrière. Je serai ma mère dans mes bras, essayant de paraître le plus heureux possible, mes nouvelles lunettes, toujours sur mes yeux, aidant. Puis se fut au tour de Stéphanie. Nous nous étreignîmes et nous écartâmes légèrement. Elle me retira doucement mes lunettes, me les prenant, et se pencha vers moi, me murmurant à l'oreille.

_Stéphanie _-Souris, Rem, avec tes yeux. Tu verras, ça va finir par passer.

_Remus _-Aux prochaines vacances, Steph!

Je la serrai une dernière fois dans mes bras, leur souris à toutes les deux et traversai les barrières, rejoignant le monde sorcier. À peine arrivé, que je sentais une masse s'écraser dans mes bras, me serrant. Lily.

_Lily _-Rem! Et puis ces va...

Elle avait levé les yeux vers moi, et remarqué l'inévitable. Impossible de lui cacher quoique ce soit.

_Remus _-C'est rien... Et toi?

Elle me sourit tristement, mais passa outre et fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué ma subtile diversion, me racontant son été.

_Sirius _-Qu'ou donc, les filles, on dirait que vous avez décidé d'adopter notre compartiment!

_Lily _-C'est parce qu'on veut vous voler Rem!

Nous étions assis, les trois Maraudeurs (Peter était encore parti on ne savait où) et les trois filles (Rosie étant avec son copain) depuis à peine quelques minutes.

_Sirius _-Désolé, il est à nous!

S'il savait à quel point j'aurais pu interpréter ses paroles d'une autre manière, comme j'aurais voulu les interpréter. Le silence prit brutalement place dans notre compartiment. J'étais dans mes sombres pensées, Lily en était sûrement au découragement de me voir ainsi, James était muet et fixait du coin de l'œil sa douce, Sirius semblait perdu dans de nostalgiques réflexions, et les deux autres filles respectaient cette ambiance, un peu mal à l'aise, ne comprenant pas trop notre morosité collective. Je ne sais combien de temps le silence resta maître de nous, mais soudain, Lily s'exclama.

_Lily _-La réunion des préfets, j'ai failli l'oublier!

_James _-Mon dieu! Moi aussi!

Lily se retourna d'un bloc, vers James, qui venait de lâcher cela. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire à la James: j'en sais plus que vous et j'en suis fier.

_Lily _-Dis-moi pas que...

_James _-Ouai... J'suis préfet en chef!

_Lily _-Mais... J'croyais que ce serait Rem...

_Remus _-J'ai refusé et j'ai proposé James à la place... J'ai eu une bonne idée, non?

Définitivement, j'aimais bien ce rôle-ci. Je prendrais volontairement la place de James, puisque c'était lui qui manigançait des choses du genre d'habitude. Pourquoi devais-je être le gai de loup-garou? Je secouai légèrement de la tête, voulant profiter de mon instant de pouvoir, et de, disons le, cruauté envers Lily. Cette dernière qui c'était abstenu de me répondre. À la place, elle quitta la pièce, suivit de James. Et le silence revint, parfois entrecoupé par les jacassements des deux filles. Sirius, lui, restait immobile, fixant la fenêtre. À quoi, ou plutôt, à qui pensait-il? Et si c'était à John?

_James _-On est d'retour! On vous à manquer?

_Tout le monde _-Non!

Le cri avait été unanime, même Sirius y avait participé. Après tout, toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour taquiner James.

_James _-C'est vrai! J'oubliais! Tu sais l'gars que t'a vu Pad... Ses cheveux...

_Sirius _-Ah, ouai... J'ai vu un gars cet été, un châtain comme toi... Il avait les cheveux genre jusqu'aux épaules... Et James et moi on s'est dit que ça t'irait bien, de te les laisser pousser...

Son regard était perdu dans les brumes d'une certaine nostalgie. À voir le sourire en coin de James, je compris que c'était de moi qu'ils parlaient, même si Sirius ne le savait pas. Par contre, il était clair que ce détail n'avait pas échappé à James. Mince! Il avait sûrement compris aussi que j'aimais Sirius.

_James _-Rem? T'as rien dit... T'es d'acc? Parce que Pad ne dit pas des mensonges, les cheveux longs, ça t'iraient vraiment bien! J'crois bien qu'ça te donnerait un petit air sauvage...

_Remus _-J'peux peut-être essayer...

_James _-Parfait! On va t'avoir à l'œil, alors! Pas question que tu coupes tes cheveux! N'oublie pas, tu viens d'accepter!

Oh, oh! Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il jouait lui? Tant qu'il ne s'était pas mis en tête de...Non! James n'oserait jamais. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il prenne la pleine mesure des choses et qu'il n'essaie pas de briser mon secret, de lever le voile sur John, qu'il y ait un Remus Lupin et un John pas de nom de famille. Espérer.

Lily:

L'école reprit, le rythme auquel nous étions habitués depuis six ans reprit. Pendant trois semaines, tout fut normal. Potter ne m'avait toujours pas fait d'avance et nous cohabitions dans la tranquillité et la bonne entente. Aucun incident malencontreux entre nous deux, la perfection. Ses amis étaient aussi les miens et mes copines n'avaient pas l'air de le déranger. Il ne rapportait jamais de filles, quoiqu'il paraîtrait que depuis qu'il me courtisait, il ne sortait plus avec d'autres filles, n'avaient pas non plus d'histoires d'une nuit. Quand à moi, je me retenais. De toute façon, chose étrange, je n'en avais pas trop envie. Bien sûr, il y avait quelques ombres au tableau. D'abord Remus, qui était perdu dans ses idées noires. Il y avait Sirius aussi, qui rêvait de son bel inconnu, alors qu'il l'avait sous les yeux. James m'avait raconté toute l'histoire un soir où nous avions fini nos devoirs de préfets plus tôt (parce que bien sûr, Remus avait refusé tout net de m'en parler).

Pourtant, tout devait trop bien aller, car au bout de ces trois semaines, je reçus sa lettre. Comme s'il n'en avait déjà pas assez fait. Timothy. Si je ne croyais plus en l'amour, si j'étais une Marie couche-toi là, c'était à cause de lui. Non, je ne devais pas tout remettre sur lui. Ce qu'il m'avait fait, que je n'avais pu oublier, et ma réaction face à ma douleur avait donné ce résultat.

_Lily jolie,_

_Depuis notre rencontre ce noël dernier, tes phrases, tes allusions subtiles, me trottent dans la tête. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te faire une faveur, car j'ai bien compris, je ne suis pas aveugle. Ta phrase me disant de faire du nouveau, ta façon de rester dans les bras de l'autre, en une piètre tentative de me rendre jaloux, j'ai compris. Tu voulais que nous baisions une autre fois, pour faire ton deuil peut-être? Et comme cela, en baisant tous les deux, tu m'offrais une belle sortie avec ma copine du moment. Bien sûr, je ne suis plus avec elle, le soir même, elle a craqué, je l'ai laissé le lendemain. Mais rien ne m'empêche de te faire cette faveur, même s'il n'y a plus le côté interdit. Au pire, je m'en trouve une autre._

_J'attends ta réponse, ma Lily Jolie!_

_Ton amour éternel, Timothy._

Mes larmes coulèrent, de frustration, de douleur. Je lui en voulais, oh que oui! Je m'en voulais aussi, d'avoir été faible, de pleurer encore pour le salaud qu'il était. J'en voulais à toutes les autres filles qui avaient fait comme moi et à toutes celles qui le feraient. J'en voulais aux hommes, pour faire parti du même groupe que lui.

J'avais séché mes pleurs et avait caché la lettre, pour que jamais personne ne tombe dessus. Je m'étais mise à mes devoirs, et bientôt, Potter s'y était mis lui aussi. J'allais finir, quand il posa LA question.

_James_ -Lily... Dis...

_Lily_ -Hum?

_James_ -Accepterais-tu, juste, un rendez-vous...

_Lily_ -Mais bon sang! Qu'est-c'que tu veux à la fin? Tu veux baiser, c'est ça? Alors d'accord, on n'a qu'à baiser!

_James_ -J'veux pas seulement...

_Lily_ -Quoi? Tu ne veux pas juste une fois? Tu veux qu'on baise régulièrement? D'accord, mais j'te préviens, t'en parles à qui que se soit et j'dis que t'es un animagus! Et n'essaye pas d'avoir plus!

_James _-Je... Comment tu sais que j'suis un animagus?

_Lily_ -Rem...

_James -_Oh... Okay... Mais de toute façon, pas besoin de me menacer...

Dans mon élan de colère, je m'étais levé du divan, je me laissai tomber mollement. Mais pourquoi avais-je pété un câble ainsi? Timothy. Je m'étais défoulé sur Potter. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je venais de m'engager à baiser avec lui?! De toute façon, je n'avais plus vraiment le choix, j'aurais l'air folle de revenir sur ce que je venais de dire, surtout que je venais de lui crier cela dessus. Quoique ça ne serait sûrement pas si mal, Potter étant réputé pour être un dieu du sexe. Mais c'est d'une voix plutôt lasse que j'enchainai.

_Lily -_Quand..?

_James_ -Hum?

_Lily_ -J't'ai dit qu'on allait baiser, non? Alors tu veux qu'on commence quand?

_James_ -Quand tu voudras...

Son ton était un brin surpris, voir inquiet. Comme ça il ne m'avait pas cru au débût, et maintenant, il se méfiait.

_Quand tu voudras..._ Je venais de m'imaginer, avec lui, toutes les choses qu'on pourrait faire. Quand je voulais, hein?! Je jetai un œil à mes devoirs, puis aux siens. J'avais fini et lui aussi de toute évidence, puisqu'il était en train de ranger. Je me levai du divan et allai m'asseoir sur ses genoux. J'essayai d'oublier que je venais en quelque sorte de craquer, de laisser Potter gagner, parce que j'avais tellement besoin de me défouler, d'oublier des choses plus grave que mon abandon à Potter.

_

* * *

_

Oh... la méchante Lily! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'il va se produire? Puis du côté de Remus et Sirius... Une p'tite rewiev est toujours bien apprécié! C'est encourageant de poster la suite plus vite dans se temps-là... ; )


	21. Chapter 21

Comment James va réagir? Voici la réponse! ; )

* * *

James:

_James _-Quand tu voudras...

Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi elle m'avait proposé cela. J'avais cru, une fois qu'elle s'était rassise, que c'était juste un coup d'éclat, mais elle semblait décidée. Mon sens moral avait voulu lui dire non, que je ne voulais pas que ce soit juste du sexe, j'avais essayé aussi, une fois, mais après, je n'en avais pas eu le courage. Je rêvais d'elle depuis tellement longtemps et j'étais frustré sexuellement depuis aussi longtemps! Alors...je n'eus pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ma réflexion, l'objet de mes pensées venait de s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

Bien sûr, elle était à califourchon, et, évident encore une fois, elle portait encore sa jupe d'écolière. Je sentis mon membre se durcir douloureusement. Sa tête se rapprochait dangereusement de la mienne, mais dans une lenteur... Je ne pus me retenir, je rapprochai la mienne, celant nos bouches l'une contre l'autre. Ses lèvres étaient si douces! Tout ce qu'elle faisait était calculé, avait déjà été fait tant de fois avec d'autres hommes, sûrement dans des conditions comme celle-ci, mais je ne voulais pas attendre raison à ce moment-là. Mon cerveau plongeait peu à peu dans l'ivresse que son corps me procurait. Je passai mes bras autour de sa fine taille, la serrant contre moi, tandis que ses mains s'aventuraient dans mes cheveux. Impatient, je forçai l'entrée de sa bouche de ma langue. Elle me l'accorda immédiatement, elle semblait tout aussi fébrile que moi. Nos langues se mouvaient dans un parfait ensemble, sensuel à souhait. En même temps, Lily s'était mise à bouger lascivement ses hanches contre mon bas du corps, en réponse à sa provocation, je raffermis ma prise sur sa taille, la serrant toujours plus contre moi, proche de moi, ne voulant qu'une chose, la sentir en moi. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à mes cheveux, puis soudain, elle s'éloigna, stoppant notre baiser.

_Lily _-On devrait... Aller dans une chambre...

_James _-Embrasse-moi encore...

Elle obtempéra rapidement, tout aussi désireuse que moi. Je me levai doucement, lui permettant de bien se tenir et je nous apportai jusqu'à ma chambre, la posant sur mon lit, juste en dessous de moi. Ses doigts quittèrent mes cheveux, déboutonnant avec agilité ma chemise, qu'elle envoya balader sur le plancher. Elle allait s'attaquer à ma boucle de ceinture quand je pris ses mains, les posant sur mon coup. Pas trop vite, je voulais profiter du moment, le faire durer aussi longtemps que possible. Je défis les boutons de sa petite chemise un à un, avec beaucoup de minutie, faisant monter l'excitation chez Lily autant que chez moi. Tellement, que j'enlevai son soutien-gorge en hâte, ne retenant pas les mains de ma douce, qui étaient retournées s'occuper de mon pantalon. Le reste de nos vêtements ne prirent pas de temps avant d'aller rejoindre nos hauts sur le plancher.

Nous étions maintenant nu l'un contre l'autre, plein d'un désir impatient et mal contenu. Sans plus faire cas de cérémonie ou de préliminaire, j'entrai en Lily, la sentant se cambrer au même moment. Mes mains partirent en exploration de ses seins, tandis que les siennes sa posaient sur mes fesses, me faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait plus. J'intensifiai le mouvement, allant plus profondément en elle, puis plus rapidement, jusqu'à nous mener au porte de la jouissance, poussant nos corps dans un dernier soubresaut de plaisir avant de retomber mollement sur le lit, image de pure luxure. Je roulai sur le côté, m'assurant de ne pas faire mal à ma douce. Nous aurions sûrement continué, mais la vie ne s'était pas arrêtée, et si nous voulions pouvoir suivre les cours, il était important que nous dormions. Je sentis qu'elle le faisait à contre cœur, tout comme moi, mais lentement, nous sombrâmes dans le sommeil, l'un contre l'autre.

----

Les jours, les semaines qui suivirent, nous nous adonnâmes souvent à se genre d'activités, sous la douche, dans sa chambre ou dans la mienne, sur le divan. Matin comme soir, quand nous en avions envie, nous baisions. Nous nous découvrions l'un l'autre. J'aurais pu dire que j'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde, mais une seule chose manquait, elle n'était pas vraiment mienne. Pas plus que je ne pouvais dire: nous faisions l'amour, parce que ce n'était que du cul, pour elle du moins. Si seulement elle avait eu des sentiments pour moi. Les moments où il m'arrivait de penser à cela, une grande tristesse me prenait. Et plus souvent qu'autrement, je m'en voulais. Comment pouvais-je me laisser aller ainsi avec la fille que j'aimais? Je ne faisais que la conforter dans l'image qu'elle avait de moi. Je me sentais comme le pire des salauds, et à chaque fois, je me promettais de tout arrêter, mais dès que je l'avais devant moi, je flanchais. J'étais un vrai salaud incapable.

Nous faisions tout de même un beau groupe, les Maraudeurs. Peter toujours de plus en plus absent et renfermé, Remus s'en voulant des évènements de l'été et ne voulant pour rien au monde avouer à Sirius. Puis ce dernier, constamment perdu dans les abîmes de ses souvenirs, revivant en boucle la même soirée, faisant un blocage inconscient sur tous les signes de l'identité de son bel inconnu. Nous étions d'un ridicule! Pour ce qui était du cas de Peter ou du mien, je ne pouvais pas y faire grand-chose, mais peut-être que pour les deux autres zigotos...

Un soir, alors que Lily et moi étions dans notre petit salon, inactif pour une fois, je décidai de lui en parler, peut-être qu'à deux, nous pourrions aider les deux idiots d'amoureux transits.

_James _-Lily...

_Lily _-Hum...

_James _-Remus et Sirius...

Elle releva vivement la tête. Je n'étais visiblement pas le seul à m'inquiéter.

_James _-J'me disais qu'on pourrait essayer de faire quelque chose pour eux...

_Lily _-Ouai... Mais quoi?

_James _-Aucune idée... Bah... J'me disais que si Sirius était capable de découvrir par lui même que Remus et John ne sont qu'une seule et même personne... Vu que Remus tient à garder ça secret...

_Lily _-C'est une idée... Mais reste à trouver comment...

_James _-Ben... J'me suis arrangé pour que Remus laisse pousser ses cheveux... Mais j'sais pas si ça va permettre à Sirius d'allumer...

_Lily _-Tu disais qu'il faisait un blocage, non?

_James _-C'est c'que je crois en tout cas...

_Lily _-Donc il risque de faire le lien inconsciemment, mais de ne pas vouloir se l'avouer à lui même. À mon avis, s'il fait un blocage, ça veut dire qu'il aime Rem...

_James _-Ça ne nous avance pas plus...

_Lily _-Mais oui! Ça veut dire qu'il faut miser sur Remus!

_James _-Hein?

_Lily _-Sirius ne veut pas se l'avouer... Mais Remus, lui, en est déjà conscient...

_James _-Ah oui?

_Lily _-Depuis la fin de la sixième...

_James _-Oh...

_Lily _-Il faudrait que Remus fasse sa sortie du placard... Et qu'il sorte avec des gars devant Sirius...

_James _-Qu'il le rende jaloux donc...

_Lily _-Ouep...

_James _-Mais comment tu veux faire faire ça?

_Lily _-J'en ai une petite idée!

Un sourire carnassier apparut aux lèvres de Lily. Je me rapprochai d'elle, impatient de savoir la suite de ses idées.

----

Remus:

_Quelqu'un _-Hey, Remus!

_Remus _-Christopher!

_Christopher _-J'pourrais te parler deux min?

_Remus _-Ouai...

Christopher Drey était un Poussoufle de 7e avec qui j'avais eu l'occasion de travailler ses dernières années. Discret et sérieux, il ne prenait pas beaucoup de place et était un peu renfermé sur lui même. Une rumeur courrait disant qu'il était gai. Physiquement, il était assez beau, un peu maigre, mais avec un début de musculature, il avait de beaux yeux bleus-verts et des cheveux frisotés blond, lui arrivant juste au-dessus des épaules. Pas mon genre, mais agréable à regarder, et avec qui on pouvait avoir des discutions intéressantes.

_Christopher _-Tu sais... Le bal de Noël approche...

_Remus _-Oui...

Je fronçai les sourcils, pas trop sûr de voir où il voulait en venir.

_Christopher _-J'me disais qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble, j'ai entendu dire que t'étais homosexuel et, mais si j'me suis trompé dit moi-le!, j'pensais juste que ça ferait un bon coming-out...

_Remus _-Stop!

Je me rapprochai de lui, posant délicatement mes mains sur ses épaules.

_Remus _-Respire, Christopher... Okay... Donc, oui j'suis gai, et oui, j'veux bien qu'on y aille ensemble... C'est une bonne idée que tu as eu.

Je lui offris un sourire qui se voulait le plus rassurant possible.

_Christopher _-Oh... Okay... Merci...

_Remus _-Hum... Comment tu veux qu'on s'arrange?

Il ne comprenait visiblement pas de quoi je voulais parler.

_Remus _-J'viens t'chercher où...

_Christopher _-Ouai d'accord, viens me chercher. Bon ben, à...

_Remus _-Attends! Qui est-ce qui t'as dit que j'étais gai?

_Christopher _-J'ai promis de rien dire... Désolé...

Il semblait tellement mal à l'aise que je le laissais s'en aller sans insister, même si j'en avais grandement envie.

_Remus _-Ok... Bye!

Je m'éloignai, inattentif à ce que je faisais, me demandant qui est-ce qui manigançait dans mon dos. Sûrement pas Sirius, pas Peter non plus. Il me restait deux choix, tout aussi plausible l'un que l'autre. Lily ou James. James ou Lily. Lily et James? Possible. Après tout, Lily m'avait avoué que James et elle avait commencé une relation, purement sexuelle, mais tout de même. Quoique pour James, ce ne devait pas être que du sexe, contrairement à ce que Lily semblait croire. Et même dans son cas, j'avais de sérieux doutes.

----

James:

Nous étions couchés dans son lit, à moitié endormi. Nous avions baisé, puis avions somnolé un peu. J'en étais maintenant rendu à faire courir mes doigts sur son ventre, sa poitrine, lui créant quelques frissons. M'émerveillant de la douceur de sa peau.

_James _-Lily?

_Lily _-Hum?

Elle avait la tête légèrement incliné vers moi, les yeux entre ouverts, tellement belle! Elle me faisait craquer.

_James _-Tu sais l'bal... J'sais que t'afficher avec moi... Mais j'me disais qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble...

_Lily _-Pourquoi pas... Devoirs de préfets, non?

Elle me sourit coquinement, complice. Elle ne pensait pas réellement ce qu'elle disait, à propos de l'obligation. Mon cœur se gonfla de joie.

_James _-Bien sûr! On ne peut pas y échapper!

_Lily _-Dommage...

Clin d'œil taquin. Elle semblait bien avec moi, dans mes bras. J'avais l'impression de lui être important. Puis, s'était de son plein grée qu'elle avait accepté. Je n'avais pas été insistant, non? Elle le voulait, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait eu un élan de pitié pour moi, non? Les doutes m'assaillirent, me faisant me sentir mal, pas à ma place. Pourquoi faillait-il que je fasse exprès pour faire baisser mon moral quand, pour une fois, je me sentais heureux, comme si des ailes m'avaient poussé?

J'arrêtai de faire courir mes doigts sur sa peau de satin, me décollai d'elle, puis je me levai, allant aux toilettes. Je ressentais l'urgent besoin de m'éloigner, de mettre de la distance entre elle et moi. Pourtant, nous n'avions jamais été aussi bien ensemble, aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Pourquoi devais-je tout compliquer? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas profiter des bonheurs que la vie me tendait?

La porte à moitié refermée derrière moi, j'ouvris le lavabo et m'aspergeai le visage d'eau froide. Je le refermai et relevai ma tête, fixant mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes tourments y étaient gravés. Trop occupé que j'étais à me fixer, je n'entendais ni ne vis Lily. Doucement, elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille, se collant contre mon dos. Elle était toujours nue, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et appuya son menton dans mon cou. Ses cheveux me chatouillaient délicatement. Je ne me sentais plus la force de rien, j'étais vide et je ne savais comment me comporter.

_Lily -_J'suis désolé, James...

* * *

De quoi Lily s'excuse-t-elle à votre avis? Prochain chapitre, le bal! : )


	22. Chapter 22

Et voilà enfin la suite sur vos écrans! Ça m'a pris du temps avant de poster, vraiment désolé! Mais faut pas trop m'en vouloir, hein! Parce que j'ai maintenant une super gentille bêta! Jubei-Kazuki, à qui j'dois un gros gros merci! : D

* * *

Remus:

Je me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir, m'assurant que j'étais correct. J'avais mis la traditionnelle rode de sorcier pour les bals. Mes cheveux, qui m'arrivaient maintenant aux épaules, retombaient sur celles-ci avec légèreté, en des mèches rebelles. J'étais tellement content de la longueur de mes cheveux, mais il restait que j'avais peur que Sirius fasse le lien. Dernier regard, et puis le réflexe me revint. Celui de chercher mes lunettes. Mais je n'en avais pas. De toute façon, je n'en aurais pas mis. Cela m'apporta des pensées nostalgiques, que je chassais d'un mouvement de tête.  
_  
Remus _-Bon... J'dois y aller moi! À tantôt, les gars!

Sirius était assis sur son lit, fin prêt depuis un bon moment, et avait regardé les moindres gestes que James et moi faisions. Ce dernier était venu se préparer avec nous, laissant la salle de bain à Lily. J'avais malheureusement dû composer avec lui. Puis, nous avions laissé la porte grande ouverte pour pouvoir parler avec Sirius, et Peter au début, mais celui-ci s'était rapidement éclipsé. Il nous faisait souvent le coup ces derniers temps, mais aucun de nous trois n'avions l'état d'esprit pour nous préoccuper de lui, ce qui était quand même triste. Je ne pus pourtant pas y accorder grande attention, puisque Sirius enchainait, alors que je sortais de la salle de bain.  
_  
Sirius _-Mais, Mumus! Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit avec qui tu y vas!  
_  
Remus _-Vous verrez une fois là bas!  
_  
Sirius _-Mais j't'ai dit avec qui j'y allais, moi! Jamesie aussi!  
_  
Remus _-T'avais qu'à pas m'le dire! De toute façon, y'a rien d'impressionnant, tu y retournes avec Kellie!  
_  
Sirius _-Parce que ça va être un phénomène, toi?!  
_  
Remus _-J'ai pas dit ça... Bon, allez, j'file avant d'être en retard!

Je n'attendis pas la réponse, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que Sirius se remette à chialer. Je me dirigeais d'un pas pressant vers la salle commune des Poufsouffles, j'allais arriver en retard à coup sûr! En marchant, je commençai à stresser. Ce serait, pour moi aussi, une sorte de coming-out. Bien sûr, tout ceux qui comptait pour moi était au courant, mais il restait que l'avis des gens de Poudlard était un peu important. Arrivé devant la porte, j'inspirais un grand coup et donnais le mot de passe que Christopher m'avait indiqué. Je le retrouvais assis dans un divan, m'attendant, visiblement anxieux.  
_  
Remus _-Prêt?  
_  
Christopher _-Pas vraiment, mais bon...  
_  
Remus _-On est deux, alors! Allez viens, vaut mieux y être assez tôt. Si on a le malheur d'arriver après tout le monde, on va faire une entrée remarquée et ça risque d'être pire...

Nous arrivâmes devant la porte, en heure. Je lui tendis mon bras, qu'il prit. Je le sentais sur les nerfs, tout comme moi. Je dus pourtant prendre l'initiative d'ouvrir les portes et de nous faire entrer, étant plus en possession de mes moyens que Christopher. Ce dernier me suivit docilement. Quelques yeux surpris se posèrent sur nous, s'ensuivirent des chuchotements et des visages surpris. Quelques personnes nous pointèrent du doigt aussi, mais rien de catastrophique, comme mon esprit s'était amusé à me le faire croire. Il n'y avait pas eu de silence collectif dans toute la Grande Salle, ni de masses de regards désapprobateurs, ou de sourires essayant d'être compatissants. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarquais pas immédiatement que Christopher s'était penché vers moi.  
_  
Christopher _-Tu crois qu'on est les premiers à s'afficher comme ça?  
_  
Remus _-Non! Ben... À vrai dire, j'en suis pas sûr...  
_  
Christopher _-Rassurant!  
_  
Remus _-De toute façon, il paraît que le monde sorcier est assez ouvert...  
_  
Christopher _-Les moldus sont contre?  
_  
Remus _-Pas tout à fait... Ça dépend lesquels...  
_  
Christopher _-Oh... D'accord...

Je reposai mon attention sur la foule. Si le regard de certains s'était posé sur nous, le mien, par contre, s'arrêta sur Lily et James. Vision qui me confirma que les deux devaient être fautifs d'avoir manigancé dans mon dos. J'aurais dû leur en vouloir, mais la simple vu de leur bonheur m'en empêcha. Ils allaient tellement bien ensemble! La tête en pétard et la tignasse de feu. James dans sa belle robe de sorcier, et Lily, dans sa petite robe verte échancrée d'un coté. Si seulement Lily pouvait voir l'amour que James lui portait! Si elle pouvait faire une croix sur le passé, tourner la page et guérir une bonne fois pour toute! J'avais confiance en James, je savais que si Lily lui donnait une vrai chance, il s'occuperait bien d'elle, la rendrait heureuse. Mais tout cela ne dépendait que d'elle, si fragile derrière sa carapace!  
_  
Christopher _-Remus... On ne devrait peut-être pas rester à l'entrée comme ça...  
_  
Remus _-Oh, oui! On va où?  
_  
Christopher _-On n'a qu'à aller rejoindre tes amis, j'ai pas envie de savoir tout de suite c'que les miens pensent de mon homosexualité...  
_  
Remus _-Tu ne préfères pas aller danser un peu avant?  
_  
Christopher _-Pourquoi pas!

Je l'entrainais à ma suite sur la piste, posant mes mains sur ses hanches, Christopher posant les siennes sur mes épaules. Je restai sage et décent tout au long de la soirée, après tout, je n'étais pas avec une conquête d'une nuit. Je ne sais pour quelle raison, mais quand Christopher m'avait proposé d'aller voir les autres, j'avais ressenti le besoin de me défiler. C'est pourquoi nous dansions depuis un bon moment, sans envisager de nous arrêter.

Sirius:

Depuis que nous avions mis les pieds dans la Salle, je cherchais Remus des yeux. J'avais fini par me faire à l'idée qu'il ne devait pas être arrivé, alors j'avais reporté mon attention sur la porte. Je voulais être sûr de le voir entrer. Il avait éveillé ma curiosité en me cachant l'identité de sa cavalière. Puis soudain, je le vis. Ma bouche faillit se décrocher de ma mâchoire tellement j'étais surpris. Pas une cavalière, UN cavalier. Il s'était décidé à faire sa sortie du placard, impressionnant! Il aurait pu me demander de l'accompagner au lieu d'aller se trouver un Poufsouffle. Un coming-out, c'était quelque chose d'important, non? Alors pourquoi pas avec une personne qui le connaissait? En plus, j'aurais fait le mien aussi, au lieu de jouer la comédie en y allant avec Kellie!

Je ne le quittais pas des yeux, attendant de le voir nous rejoindre. Mais où allait-il? Danser? Mais il n'était même pas encore venu nous voir! À l'instant où je l'aperçus, posant ses mains sur les hanches de ce Poufsouffle, dans un geste, une façon de faire, qui m'était vaguement familière, je ressentis un pincement au cœur. Je secouais vivement la tête, chassant d'avance des pensées qui m'étaient pour l'instant inconnues, mais dont j'avais conscience de ne pas vouloir connaître. Je reportais mon attention sur Kellie, James et Lily, à mes côtés.

La soirée passait, et toujours aucun signe de Remus. De temps à autre, je regardais en direction de la piste, essayant en vain de le repérer. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas? Son Poufsouffle était-il à ce point intéressant que nous ne comptions plus? Puis, l'espace d'un bref instant, mes yeux se posèrent sur une touffe de cheveux châtains. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour qu'involontairement, je me lève et me dirige vers lui. Je n'étais pas vraiment conscient de ce que je faisais, de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Sans le savoir, j'avais pris une décision.

Remus:  
_  
Christopher _-Remus...  
_  
Remus _-Hum?  
_  
Christopher _-Faut que j't'avoue quelque chose...  
_  
Remus _-...  
_  
Christopher _-Si j'ai voulu qu'on y aille ensemble, c'est pas juste pour faire ma sortie... C'est que, j'aime un gars, et j'me disais que si j'y allais avec un autre, que j'réussirais peut-être à le rendre jaloux... J'me suis servi de toi, désolé...  
_  
Remus _-J'avais bien remarqué que tu te sentais mal! T'as pas à tant faire, Chris. De toute façon, on a beau être deux gays, ça veut pas dire qu'on s'aime! Dans notre cas, c'est de l'amitié, et puis...

Je laissais ma phrase en suspend, ne sachant pas comment l'expliquer, ne voulant pas vraiment en parler non plus. Il n'en eut pas besoin. Il me le prouva après un court silence. Soit j'étais transparent, soit il était vif d'esprit, mais le résultat en restait le même.  
_  
Christopher _-Sirius Black...  
_  
Remus _-Oui. Oh juste, j'y pense, si tu veux aller le rejoindre...  
_  
Christopher _-Non, ça va. On peut danser encore un peu.  
_  
Remus _-Tu me le diras quand tu voudras y aller.

Il hocha la tête. Pourtant, ce ne fut ni lui ni moi qui ne décidâmes véritablement, car un élément imprévu arriva.  
_  
Sirius _-Hey, Drey! J'peux te l'emprunter?  
_  
Christopher _-Oh, oui, bien sûr!

Sirius. Je sentis Christopher s'éloigner de moi, immédiatement remplacé par lui. Sirius. Mon Dieu! Étais-je en train de rêver? Apparemment pas. Juste avant de nous laisser, Christopher m'adressa un clin d'œil discret. Un peu maladroitement, je posais mes mains sur les hanches de Sirius. Comme ce soir-là, lointain souvenir, il prit une de mes mains, la posant sur son épaule. Aucun des deux n'était vainqueur. Je dus me contenir, me retenir, j'aurais tellement voulu être rebelle, mais je pris sur moi, dansant décemment. Mon cœur s'accéléra, tandis que Sirius se penchait vers moi.  
_  
Sirius _-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé de t'accompagner? On aurait fait notre coming-out ensemble...  
_  
Remus _-Je... Je pensais pas que... Et puis c'est lui qui est venu me voir, alors...  
_  
Sirius _-Oh, et s'il n'était pas allé te voir? T'aurais fait quoi?  
_  
Remus _-Je... J'aurais... J'en ai aucune idée...  
_  
Sirius _-Pense à moi, la prochaine fois...

J'avalai de travers. Avait-il seulement conscience de l'effet qu'il me faisait? Sûrement pas. De toute façon, il ne réalisait pas le sens que ses actes et ses paroles avaient, sinon il ne le ferait pas. Je ne devais rien m'imaginer, il ne m'aimait pas, il ne pouvait pas. Pour lui, je n'étais que Remus, son bon vieil ami. Par contre, si je continuais de me rapprocher de lui, il comprendrait que je n'étais pas sans ressentir une certaine attirance. S'il m'en fallait beaucoup pour être excité avec n'importe qui, dans le cas de Sirius, un rien de sa part suffisait à m'éveiller. J'étais complètement accro à lui. Je savais pourtant très bien que je resterais éternellement déçu. Je chassai ses sombres pensées, je devais profiter de l'instant présent.

Lily:  
_  
James _-Si ça ne marche pas, s'il ne réalise pas?  
_  
Lily _-Alors, j'ai une autre mini idée...  
_  
James _-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ferais sans toi?  
_  
Lily _-Dur, mon pauvre...

Il était tout même attendrissant, s'en faisant ainsi pour ses deux amis. Nous passâmes la soirée ensemble, dansant et riant. Jusqu'au moment où nous vîmes Sirius se diriger vers Remus. Nous les épiâmes tant que nous pûmes, puis, lassés, nous nous rendîmes compte que nous n'en tirerions rien de plus. James me tendit alors la main, m'entrainant de nouveau sur la piste. Il commençait à se faire tard, le nombre de slow avait augmenté considérablement. Fatiguée, je laissais reposer ma tête contre son épaule, fermant de temps à autre les yeux. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela, mais je lui faisais confiance, le laissant me guider je ne sais où, je ne sais comment. Quand il se rendit compte que je ne tenais debout que grâce à lui, il décida que la soirée était terminée pour nous, nous dirigeant vers notre dortoir, où nous dormîmes ensemble, dans son lit. Puis le lendemain, nous dûmes nous quitter, puisque nous retournions chez nous pour les vacances. Des vacances qui, je ne le savais pas encore, me paraîtraient affreusement longues.

Sirius:

J'ignorais bien pourquoi j'avais fait cela, mais je ne le regrettais nullement. Dans les bras de Remus, je me sentais anormalement bien. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cela. Depuis cet été, j'étais plus morose, mais là, contre lui, j'avais l'impression de revivre. L'expression exacte aurait sûrement été: être entier. Par contre, bien que Remus soit là physiquement, il n'était pas là mentalement. Il ressemblait à moi ses derniers mois. Plongé dans les abîmes d'un passé lointain, d'un rêve impossible. Cette constatation suffit à me rendre mon état désormais naturel. Se pouvait-il qu'il aille rencontrer un gars pendant l'été? Un vrai, pas une histoire d'un soir? À cette pensée, j'eus l'impression que mon cœur allait se déchirer.

Au moment où j'allais m'interroger, où je sentais la réponse poindre, Remus laissa mollement retomber sa tête sur mon épaule. Réflexe machinal, une de mes mains fusa et dégagea doucement les mèches rebelles qui lui étaient tombées dans le visage. Puis je les vis. Ses pupilles. Deux ambres dorés. Hors du commun. De ces yeux que même si une personne porte des lunettes, tu as conscience de passer à côté de quelque chose, que ton unique but est de les voir. Avec des yeux ainsi, Remus était quelqu'un qui ne pouvait passer inaperçu. Tu te souvenais de lui, tu le reconnaissais à cela. La seule porte de sortie pour l'incognito qu'il avait, c'était les lunettes. Exactement comme John...

* * *

Alors? Z'veux des reviews, s'il-vous-plait!!! (J'fais pitié, non?) J'crois que j'devrais faire du chantage, ça serait une bonne idée, non? Donc j'commence avec une forme toute gentille! J'veux des reviews sinon j'me mets à faire du chantage pour les futurs chapitres, ça honnête, non? Donc tout c'que vous avez à faire, c'est le p'tit carré en bat! : D À bientôt! ; )


	23. Chapter 23

Et c'est le retour! Encore une fois, un gros merci à Jubei-Kazuki qui a gentiment fait la correction! : D

Avant de commencer, une réponse à la review de miss teigne:

Sirius réagi, ouais... Un peu! S'ils vont finir par se mettre ensemble?! Alors là... J'te laisse découvrir par toi même! ; )

* * *

Lily:

C'est fou comme nos soirées m'avaient manqué! Je pris à peine le temps de poser mes valises dans ma chambre, que je me rendais déjà dans la sienne. Pourtant, il semblait calme, pas impatient pour cinq cens! Il rangeait tranquillement ses choses, les mettant à la bonne place, proprement. Je m'assis sur son lit, le regardant s'activer, ne me prêtant pas toute l'attention que je désirais, ce qui avait le don de m'énerver.  
_  
James _-J'vais faire un tour dans la douche, j'me sens sale. À tantôt!

Quoi?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ÇA?! Je le fixai, interloquée, et restai pantoise quelques minutes. Puis, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle, je m'aperçus que la porte était entrouverte. Je me levais et, discrètement, j'entrais dans la salle de bain, me plaçant pour pouvoir l'observer sans qu'il ne me remarque.

Quelle bonne idée que la cabine de douche soit transparente! L'eau coulait sur son corps d'Adonis. Le Quidditch l'avait bien musclé, il n'y avait aucun doute possible là-dessus! Il avait un teint bronzé naturel, que l'hiver ne réussissait pas à changer, une forte carrure, des abdominaux, Mon Dieu! Et puis, pour ne rien gâcher, de belles fesses fermes.

Je crois que j'étais devenue dépendante de nos activités, disons-le, pas catholique du tout! Déjà, je n'aurais jamais osé me dépêcher pour le rejoindre, être frustrée de son manque d'attention, puis de le suivre pour le reluquer. Tout cela, et de prendre les devants comme je m'apprêtais à le faire. J'ôtais prestement mes vêtements et allais le retrouver, me collant contre son dos.  
_  
James _-Impatiente?  
_  
Lily _-Non...

Mon ton et mon attitude indiquaient clairement le contraire, il ne fut pas dupe. Pour cause, il se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et me prit par la taille pour m'attirer plus près de lui. Il déposa, dans un même temps, ses lèvres sur les miennes, dans un baiser d'urgence et de passion. C'est que nous étions habitués à du sexe en permanence (quand nous étions seuls tout les deux bien sûr!).

Je passais mes bras autour de son cou, et d'une main, je jouais dans ses cheveux, tandis que mon autre main le rapprochait de moi, intensifiant notre baiser. De son côté, il avait raffermi sa prise, collant notre bas du corps l'un contre l'autre. Je pouvais ainsi sentir son érection, son désir de moi. D'un mouvement habile de la hanche, il nous fit tourner, de manière à ce que je sois dos au mur. Ma peau entra en contact avec le carrelage froid. J'en frissonnai. Je m'accrochais plus fermement à son cou, soulevant mes jambes et les enroulant autour de sa taille. Nos lèvres se séparèrent pour repartir à l'assaut deux secondes plus tard. Au même moment, il me pénétra, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir. Je perdis pied avec la réalité, je n'avais plus conscience de ce qui m'entourait, seul lui et moi, ensemble, l'un dans l'autre, comptait. Puis nous arrivâmes tout deux au point culminant. Le concret me revint tranquillement, le dallage, l'eau.

Nous nous lavâmes mutuellement, puis sortîmes. L'air froid me pris de court. Je me mis à trembler, mais bientôt, une serviette toute chaude, ainsi que deux bras m'enveloppèrent. Serviette qui se retrouva par terre quelques minutes après. Nous nous étions dirigés vers la chambre de James, bien décidés à recommencer. Je devais avouer que le lit était beaucoup plus confortable, quoique la douche mettait plus de piquant.

James s'était endormi, alors que je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. J'avais fini par arrêter de me battre, me redressant sur un coude et laissant courir mes doigts sur son torse musclé, suivant les démarcations de ses abdominaux. Alors que mon esprit vagabondait, la dure réalité s'imposa à mon esprit. Fébrile, perdue, je sortis des draps et attrapais une de ses chemises, qui m'arrivaient bien en dessous des fesses. Puis je partis, tout cela le plus silencieusement possible, pour ne pas le réveiller. Une fois sortie de notre salle, je m'élançais dans les couloirs vides pour rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors le plus vite possible.

Remus:

Des bruits de pas me sortirent du sommeil. J'essayais de les ignorer, quand je les entendis se rapprocher. Puis soudainement, un poids s'abattit sur mon lit. J'ouvris alors les yeux, pour voir Lily, des larmes pleins les yeux, lui brouillant la vue. Je me relevai d'un bond, inquiet. Elle me sauta dans les bras, nichant sa tête dans mon cou. Je ne dis rien, ne lui demandais rien, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Je passais mes bras autour d'elle, sans pouvoir faire mieux. Je la regardais donc, c'est ainsi que je constatais sa tenue. Si on pouvait appeler cela une tenue! Elle n'était vêtue que d'une chemise, trop grande pour elle, sûrement à James. Le fait qu'elle venait me voir en pleurant, à moitié habillée, en plein milieu de la nuit, devait donc être étroitement lié à un certain garçon à lunettes.

Je sentis ses mains s'enrouler autour de mon cou, s'y accrocher, tandis que son corps était pris de soubresaut. Je lui frictionnais doucement le dos, essayant de la réconforter de mon mieux, sans connaissance de ce qui l'avait mise dans un pareil état. Au bout d'un certain moment, elle commença à se calmer. Je ne dis rien, attendant patiemment qu'elle parle. Pourtant, à l'intérieur de moi, je brûlais de curiosité, inquiet de se qui avait pu se produire. Elle se décolla de moi, prenant une grande respiration, comme pour se donner du courage, et me regarda droit dans les yeux, de ses prunelles pleines de détresses.  
_  
Lily _-Je... Je l'aime, Rem... J'aime James... J'aime...

C'était donc ça! Je la pris dans mes bras, rassuré, heureux pour elle, pour eux, même si cela signifiait qu'elle allait devoir surmonter encore quelques unes de ses barrières sentimentales.  
_  
Lily _-Je... J'ai peur...  
_  
Remus _-Faut pas, Lily.  
_  
Lily _-Mais... Qu'est-ce que j'fais, Rem?  
_  
Remus _–Ce que ton cœur te dit de faire...  
_  
Lily _-Mais... Je... Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi?  
_  
Remus _-Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire, si t'étais sûre qu'il n'y ait que des bonnes choses qui en retournent, même si c'est impossible...  
_  
Lily _-Lui dire...  
_  
Remus _-Alors fais-le.  
_  
Lily _-Mais...  
_  
Remus _-Il le faut, Lily.  
_  
Lily _-...  
_Remus _-Tu ne veux pas continuer comme en ce moment, non? Juste du sexe?  
_  
Lily _-Non!  
_  
Remus _-Alors dis-lui.  
_  
Lily _-J'peux rester encore un peu?  
_  
Remus _-Oui, oui.  
_  
Lily _-Merci.

Je me recouchais, me décalant pour lui faire de la place et me rendormit rapidement. Avant de sombrer, je la sentis se faufiler sous les draps, se couchant à mes côtés.

----

Lily:  
_  
Sirius _-Remus! Debout là d'dans!  
_  
Remus _-...  
_  
Sirius _-Par Merlin! Lily?!

Je me relevais d'un bond, sortie brusquement de mon sommeil par la voix de Sirius. La voix de Sirius?! Mais pourquoi est-ce que Sirius était... Mon Dieu, non! Je regardais autour de moi, constatant avec effroi que j'étais dans le lit de Remus. Un Remus qui semblait tout aussi paniqué que moi, vu sa face. Je m'étais endormie, James devait déjà être réveillé, mon absence devait donc avoir été remarquée. Une chance que Sirius savait que Remus était gay, sinon... Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu supposer, à nous voir ainsi.  
_  
Remus _-Sir', dis-moi, il est quelle heure?  
_  
Sirius _-Sept heures trente! Mais, hum... Pourquoi Lily est dans ton lit?

Je me levai d'un bond, poussée par des ressors, un peu trop vite, car la chemise de James, qui était remontée pendant que je dormais, n'avait pas eu le temps de redescendre. Mes joues prirent feu. C'est que je n'avais rien en dessous. Moi et mes idées, aussi!  
_  
Lily _-J'avais besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer un peu... Mais là, j'ai surtout besoin de vêtements décents! J'ai pas le temps de retourner dans mon dortoir pour me changer...  
_  
Remus _-Va voir les filles...  
_  
Sirius _-Rem, j'sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais elle porte juste une petite chemise, et elle est dans un dortoir de gars, surtout qu'à l'heure qu'il est, y'a plein de monde...

Ma face devint livide. Comment allais-je faire?  
_  
Sirius _-La cape d'invisibilité...  
_  
Remus _-James nous l'a laissé?  
_  
Sirius _-Ouep... Tu peux respirer Lily, t'es sauvée...  
_  
Lily _-Merci! Oh... Et Sirius, si tu pouvais ne pas dire ce que tu viens de voir à James, j'apprécierais...  
_  
Sirius _-D'accord...

À sa façon de le dire, je voyais qu'il n'était pas convaincu de bien faire, mais il avait accepté, c'était l'important. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir de rester septique face à Remus et moi dans un lit, à nos visages catastrophés et au fait que je ne veuille rien dire à James. Je pris la cape que Remus me tendait et partie rejoindre les filles, empruntant un de leurs uniformes. Je fus sur les nerfs toute la journée, appréhendant ma soirée. J'avais pris la décision de parler avec James le soir venu**.** Remus avait raison.

James:

Je me déplaçai légèrement, m'attendant à rencontrer un corps, mais rien. Surpris, j'étendis ma main plus loin, toujours rien. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et regardai autour de moi. Pas de Lily en vue. Je regardais alors l'heure, six heures. Elle avait pour habitude, avant les fêtes, de se lever vers 6h30. Peut-être avait-elle décidé de changer son horaire. Pourtant, même si cela était possible, sa place était toute froide, signe qu'elle était partie depuis un bon bout de temps. De plus, aucun bruit ne me parvenait. Je me levai, prenant ma serviette d'hier soir par terre et l'attachai à ma taille. J'allai voir dans la salle de bain, puis dans sa chambre. Personne. Je descendis dans notre salon, toujours personne. Où pouvait-elle bien être? Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas réveillé? Pourquoi était-elle partie?

J'attendis un peu, mais elle ne vint pas. Je dus donc me résigner à me préparer pour aller en cours. Arrivé au déjeuner, je ne l'aperçus nulle part, ni les Maraudeurs. Ils devaient tous être partis en cours. Ayant attendu Lily le plus longtemps possible, j'étais arrivé très tard dans la grande salle. Je me dirigeai donc vers mon cours, où je les aperçus. J'aurais voulu parler à l'un d'entres eux, mais Lily était assise avec une de ses amies et Sirius et Remus étaient côte à côte. De plus, le cours commençait. Encore une fois, j'étais trop en retard. Je ne pus parler à Lily du reste de la journée. L'anxiété me gagnait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et je m'imaginais pleins de scénarios, tous plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres.

Lily:

J'étais assise sur le divan, faisant mes devoirs en attendant qu'il arrive. Il entra finalement, laissant tomber son sac par terre. Il détacha sa cravate et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. C'était devenu un rituel entre nous. En arrivant, nous nous mettions à l'aise, lui souvent torse nu et moi en vêtements plus confortables, et beaucoup plus sexys. J'avais très bien conscience que je ne pourrais lui parler s'il était à moitié habillé, il me faisait trop d'effets, j'aurais envie de reporter cette discussion à plus tard, et je ne devais pas.  
_  
Lily _-James, arrête s'il-te-plaît...

Il se retourna vers moi, ne comprenant pas de quoi je voulais parler.  
_  
Lily _-Ta chemise... Garde-la.

Son visage devint inquiet, tandis qu'il m'obéissait, réajustant les boutons qu'il avait déboutonné. Il vint s'asseoir dans un divan, face à moi.  
_  
James _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lily?

Sa voix était suppliante, cassée. J'avais mal de le voir dans cet état.  
_  
Lily _-J'ai à te parler.  
_  
James _-Vas-y, j't'écoute...

J'inspirai profondément, je ne savais vraiment pas comment dire cela.  
_  
Lily _-Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça...  
_  
James _-T'es tannée de moi, c'est ça?  
_  
Lily _-Non!  
_  
James _-Alors t'as rencontré un autre gars?  
_  
Lily _-Non!  
_  
James _-T'en aimes un autre?  
_  
Lily _-Non, plus! Mais laisse-moi finir!

Il me regarda, anxieux.  
_  
Lily _-Je ne veux plus que du sexe...  
_  
James _-Alors j'avais raison, t'es tannée de moi, et comme tu m'aimes pas, alors t'as décidé d'arrêter!

Des larmes d'impuissance perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux. Je ne pouvais pas en placer une, je m'exprimais mal. Il ne me croyait pas capable de l'aimer, je l'avais bien cherché, le repoussant fermement ses dernières années. Il dut remarquer les petites perles miroitantes qui avaient commencées à rouler, lentement, sur mes joues, car il arrêta un moment de parler et se rapprocha de moi, me prenant dans ses bras. J'étais là, à lui dire que je voulais arrêter, et il voulait quand même me réconforter. Je ne méritais pas un homme comme lui. À cette pensée, je me mis à sangloter plus fort.  
_  
James _-Lily... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Je m'éloignais un peu de lui, de ses bras, de sa chaleur. D'un geste rageur, j'essuyais mes yeux et inspirai à fond, je devais lui dire maintenant, arrêter de le faire souffrir.  
_  
Lily _-Je... Je t'aime, James...

Ses bras retombèrent mollement le long de son corps, tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait en grand.  
_  
James _-Tu... Tu peux répéter?  
_  
Lily _-Je t'aime, James.

J'avais pris un peu plus d'aplomb en redisant ses quelques mots. Il ne réagissait toujours pas. À cette constatation, le peu d'assurance que je venais d'avoir s'envola. Et s'il ne m'aimait plus? Et si, au final, j'avais eu raison, qu'il ne me voulait que pour le sexe, comme tous les autres hommes? Il ne m'aurait enduré que plus longtemps. Je me levais, prête à partir me réfugier dans ma chambre et à ne jamais, plus jamais, faire de nouveau confiance à un homme, à ne plus en aimer aucun de ma vie, foi de Lily Evans. Pourtant, alors que je m'éloignais, mon cœur se fendant en dix millions de petits morceaux, je sentis sa main prendre la mienne, me retenant.

Il me tira doucement, me faisant tomber sur le divan, sur lui. Il affichait une mine enfantine tout à fait craquante. Cela ne suffit pourtant pas à me convaincre, je demeurais septique.  
_  
James _-C'est vrai?  
_  
Lily _-...  
_  
James _-Tu m'aimes, vraiment? Tu dis pas juste ça pour me niaiser?  
_  
Lily _-Non!

Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage et il m'attira fermement à lui, sellant nos lèvres dans une sorte de pacte. Un baiser beaucoup plus lent que les autres que nous avions échangé. Nous prenions notre temps, nous redécouvrant comme si c'était la première fois. Dans un sens, c'était une première fois. Il n'était plus question de baiser, de se satisfaire l'un et l'autre parce que j'avais pété une coche, suite à la lettre de Timothy. Il n'était pas question de sentiments à sens unique, de honte. Ni de se cacher des autres, quoique je ne lui avais pas dit clairement non plus. Je me décollais à regret de lui, jugeant que nous devions encore parler. Il grogna de frustration. Je ne pus que lui offrir un sourire d'excuse. Je n'étais pas la seule à vouloir discuter, car il en profita pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
_  
James _-Pourquoi, maintenant?  
_  
Lily _-J'avais peur...  
_  
James _-Pourquoi?  
_  
Lily _-Tu veux vraiment savoir?  
_  
James _-Oui.  
_  
Lily _-Tout savoir?  
_  
James _-Oui.

Les mots traversaient mon esprit, tous ces mots que je n'avais jamais dit à personne, que j'avais gardé, enfouis au plus profond de moi.  
_  
Je l__'__ai aimé profondément, il y a longtemps. Bien avant que tu ne t__'__intéresses à moi. Il était beau et charmant. Il me faisait rire. Et, alors que mon corps commençait à prendre des formes bien avantageuses, il ne me considérait pas comme un objet sexuel. Je n__'__étais pas idiote, je sentais bien les regards, encore nouveaux pour moi, des hommes et des adolescents bourrés d__'__hormones. Je ne pouvais plus me promener comme avant, dans des endroits où les hommes étaient un peu plus pervers, sans attirés tout les yeux sur moi, sur mon corps. _

_Mais lui, il semblait tellement différent. Il semblait près à attendre la fin des temps pour moi, d__'__attendre que je me sente complètement prête. Je savais, bien sûr, qu__'__il avait eu d__'__autres filles dans sa vie, et que je ne serais pas sa première, mais le fait qu__'__il soit si doux envers moi me remplissait de bonheur. Nous étions ensembles depuis un peu plus de trois mois, ses mains, sous mon accord, se faisaient plus câlines, plus aventurières, mais j__'__aimais cela. C__'__était nouveau et exaltant. Pourtant, il n__'__était pas encore question que je franchisse le pas. Bien sûr, il m__'__arrivait d__'__y penser, mais ce n__'__était pas encore le moment. Et plus j__'__attendais, plus ma confiance en lui grandissait. _

_Avec du recul et de la maturité, je peux dire que c__'__est un peu avant que nous atteignons les quatre mois qu__'__il a commencé à me cacher des choses, et que j__'__ai fermé les yeux sur ses agissements. Notre relation se poursuivait, et il était de plus en plus absent, sans raison valable. Et plus il me mentait, plus j__'__en avais conscience. Je ne pouvais plus me permettre de faire semblant. Mais je tenais bon, parce que je l__'__aimais, et l__'__amour est aveugle. Alors qu__'__il avait fait preuve d__'__une patience inouïe au début, il se faisait plus pressant. Et quand mon esprit, encore jeune et innocent, comprit ce qu__'__il faisait dans ses absences, je me surpris à prendre sa défense. Je l__'__avais poussé à bout, il avait besoin de sexe, c__'__était normal, je n__'__aurais pas dû le faire attendre autant, il faisait ça pour moi, et pleins d__'__autres sottises du genre. _

_Alors, je pris la décision ultime, je coucherais avec lui. Ainsi, il n__'__aurait plus besoin d__'__aller se satisfaire avec d__'__autres, je saurais le rendre totalement heureux avec moi. Mais, le lendemain, je me réveillais seule, avec une note sur l__'__oreiller. Il riait de moi et m__'__expliquait en détail qu__'__il m__'__avait trompé avec des gamines, en les agressant la plupart du temps. Il me disait aussi que j__'__étais responsable des actes affreux qu__'__il avait commis, pour avoir pris tant de temps à lui résister. Il soutenait que c__'__était normal, que j__'__avais eu de la chance de tomber sur un homme comme lui, que plusieurs n__'__auraient pas été aussi patients. Il avait réussi à me dégoûter des hommes à jamais, et je sais bien, aujourd__'__hui, que c__'__était son but. Timothy.  
_  
Pourtant, encore une fois, j'échouai. Je ne réussis pas à dire tout ces mots si véridiques, mais seulement quelques phrases dénuées de sens réel. Peut-être qu'un jour, je lui dirais tout pour de vrai, sans faux semblant, mais il apparaissait que ce ne serait pas demain la veille.  
_  
Lily _-Ben... En gros... J'ai aimé juste un gars avant toi, Timothy. J'étais encore vierge, et on a fini par baiser. Il m'a laissé le lendemain. Mais son but, c'était vraiment de se pogner une vierge et de la dévirginisé, parce qu'il m'a attendu patiemment et m'a vraiment fait croire qu'il m'aimait!  
_  
James _-Oh...

Ça y est. Il devait me prendre pour une cruche, une fille si faible. Mais bon, tant qu'il restait avec moi et qu'il acceptait même mes mots creux, j'étais heureuse.  
_  
Lily _-Mais, c'est passé. Oh, et j'veux bien qu'on s'affiche, tu peux le crier sur tout les toits, ça m'ferait plaisir!

Je l'embrassai, l'empêchant de répliquer de nouveau, promesse de notre futur.

* * *

Alors?! Vous m'en voulez pas trop de pas avoir parler de Sirius et Mumus? Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre! : P Et pour ça, si j'demande 4reviews, c'est pas trop non? J'suis pas si dure il me semble... En plus, j'prends tout les commentaires! Bon ou mauvais, y'en faut toujours pour s'amliorer! : D


	24. Chapter 24

Hey! Me revoilà! Désolé si ça pris du temps, mais j'avais demandé 4reviews hein! Alors c'est pas de ma fauteuh!

Sinon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Et encore merci à Jubei-Kazuki pour sa correction! : )

* * *

James :

Sa tête était posée sur mon torse, ses yeux clos, mais je savais qu'elle ne dormait plus depuis un moment déjà. Je jouais avec ses cheveux depuis que j'étais réveillé, ne m'en lassant pas.  
_  
James _-Au juste, t'es sûre de vouloir qu'on s'affiche, Lily?  
_  
Lily _-Oui…  
_  
James_-Pourquoi?

Une légère rougeur venait d'apparaître sur ses joues, me rendant encore plus curieux.  
_  
James_-Dis… J'promets de ne pas rire!  
_  
Lily _-J'veux pas que tes groupies continue de te cruiser…  
_  
James _-Jalouse?  
_  
Lily _-Oui…

Mes yeux durent s'agrandir sous la surprise. J'avais dis cela en blaguant, sans oser croire un seul instant que cela soit vrai, et, même si ça l'étais, je n'aurais jamais crû qu'elle l'aurait avouer aussi ouvertement! Ses joues étaient rendues écarlates d'embarras. Je me penchais et pris ses lèvres. J'étais sur un petit nuage, et rien ne pourrait m'en faire redescendre. Puis, une chose me revint à l'esprit.  
_  
James _-Les gars... Sirius n'a pas eu l'air de faire le lien… T'avais dit que t'avais un plan B au bal… J'crois qu'on va en avoir de besoin…  
_  
Lily _–Okay, donc voilà ce qu'on va faire…

----

Sirius :  
_  
James _-Les gars! Vous ne me croirez jamais!

Je me relevais de mon lit, surpris d'entendre la voix de James dans le dortoir, il était rare qu'il y soit, surtout de si bonne heure le matin. Mes rideaux furent tirés par un James surexcité, qui repartit immédiatement. Non, pas tout à fait parti, dommage, j'aurais bien aimé reprendre où j'étais rendu, c'est-à-dire, dormir. Je compris pourtant que ce serait impossible quand j'entendis Remus raller après l'énervé à lunettes. Énervé qui gagna, puisque deux minutes plus tard, il revenait vers moi, tirant un Remus grognon et ensommeillé derrière lui. Ce dernier, à peine arrivé sur mon lit, s'y laissa mollement tomber. Je me poussais pour lui faire de la place, tandis que notre bourreau s'assoyait sur le rebord du lit, du côté inverse. Celui-ci reprit, sans sembler remarquer le manque d'intérêt que nous lui portions.  
_  
James _-Vous ne devinerez jamais c'qui m'arrive, les gars!  
_  
Sirius _-Quoi?

Encore une fois, il n'eut pas l'air de voir dans mon ton l'ennui dont je faisais preuve, malheureusement!  
_  
James _-Essayez de deviner!  
_  
Sirius _-J'sais pas…  
_  
James _-Bon, d'accord, un indice; c'est une bonne chose!  
_  
Sirius _-J'aurais pas deviné! T'as tellement la face d'un gars triste!  
_  
James _-Oh! Soit sérieux deux minutes, Pad! C'est important pour moi!

Je le fixais, prenant conscience que ça pouvait être quelque chose qui valait la peine d'être réveillé, ou pas du tout. De toute façon, sa bonne humeur commençait à être contagieuse, mais comme je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être, je ne soumis aucune supposition.  
_  
Sirius _-Allez, dis-le moi! J'veux savoir! J'mérite bien ça vu qu'tu m'as brutalement ôté des bras de Morphée!  
_  
James _-Remus, aucune idée?

Ce dernier semblait avoir chassé les derniers restes de fatigues, il était maintenant en alerte.  
_  
Remus _-Peut-être bien, mais si j'ai raison, ça t'empêcherais de pouvoir annoncer la bonne nouvelle toi-même, non? Alors dis-le-nous !

Comme je l'adorais, toujours la bonne phrase, l'argument parfait!  
_  
James _-D'accord, d'accord…

Instant de silence, il voulait faire durer le suspense, le méchant!  
_  
James _-J'sors avec Lily!!!  
_  
Sirius _-Quoi?

Ma réponse avait fusé. Je le regardais, abasourdi. Je tournais la tête vers Remus, qui souriait fièrement, pas étonné du tout! Je revis alors la scène du dernier matin, avec Lily et lui, dans le même lit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit, déjà?

_J'avais besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer un peu. Oh... Et Sirius, si tu pouvais ne pas dire c'que tu viens d'voir à James, j__'apprécierais..._

Je n'étais toujours pas sûr de comprendre ce qui c'était passé, et dans ce cas, j'allais devoir en parler avec Remus.  
_  
James _-Pourquoi tu fais cette face-là, Pad? Tu doutes tant de mon potentiel?  
_  
Sirius _-Non! J'suis juste surpris, elle t'a résisté pendant tellement longtemps que…  
_  
James _– Ne me le rappelle pas …

Oups. Est-ce que je venais de gaffer moi? Une chance que Remus était là pour empêcher le drame!  
_  
Remus _-Comment ça c'est passé?  
_  
James _-Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait! Et elle veut qu'on s'affiche…  
_  
Remus _-Wahou! Pourquoi t'es ici, alors ? Tu devrais être là-bas, à l'attendre pour aller déjeuner avec elle, vous bécotez devant toute la Grande Salle!

Sacré Remus! Deux ans plus tôt, je l'aurais regardé interloqué, trop peu habitué à ce que se soit lui qui sorte des phrases comme ça.  
_  
James _-Ben j'voulais vous prévenir avant, de toute façon, Lily est partie faire la même chose! On s'est donné rendez-vous dans la salle commune…  
_  
Remus _–Alors, file!

Ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Les gens furent un peu surpris quand le nouveau couple arriva dans la Grande Salle, mais tous s'attendaient à ce qu'ils finissent ensemble un jour ou l'autre. Les deux tourtereaux ne se décolèrent plus à partir de ce moment, mais c'était beau à voir. J'étais heureux pour eux et Remus aussi. En parlant de ce dernier, il m'avait expliqué la raison de la présence de Lily dans son lit, me rassurant. Je m'étais senti un peu idiot d'avoir douter, d'avoir imaginé autre chose, surtout que Remus était gay.

----

Lily :

Depuis le début de l'année, nous n'avions pu continuer notre rituel des lendemains de jambes en l'air, puisque je n'étais plus dans le même dortoir. Par contre, il était temps que nous recommencions. En entrant dans le dortoir, je les trouvais toutes trois couchés, en train de dormir. Je les réveillais à tour de rôle et allais m'asseoir sur mon ancien lit, où elles vinrent me rejoindre.  
_  
Rosie _-T'es mieux d'avoir une bonne raison, Lily! Il est super tôt!  
_  
Kellie _-Rosie, on sait bien que tu te couches tard, mais…  
_  
Lily _-Quoi? Rosie, tu n'es plus…  
_  
Rosie _-Non…

Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée, tout à fait attendrissante.  
_  
Lily _-Et tu ne me l'as pas dit!  
_  
Rosie _-Désolé, Lily! Mais t'es jamais là…  
_  
Lily _-Oh! Chérie d'amour! C'est moi qui suis désolée! J'me rends bien compte que j'vous ai négligé!  
_  
Rosie _-Alors t'es mieux d'avoir une bonne raison!  
_  
Andréa _-Potter?

Andréa était décidément perspicace.  
_  
Lily _-Oui.  
_  
Kellie _-Arrêtes de nous faire attendre!

Et Kellie, toujours aussi impatiente!  
_  
Lily _-On sort ensemble!  
_  
Les trois autres en chœur _-Quoi?

Les trois me regardaient, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités.  
_  
Lily _-Je l'aime.

J'avais pris mon temps pour le dire, je voulais qu'elles prennent la pleine mesure de ce que je ressentais. Rosie fut la première à réagir, me prenant dans ses bras, dans une chaleureuse étreinte, pleine de joie. Les deux autres se rajoutèrent vite, si bien que je fus étouffée.  
_  
Rosie _-Tu dois tout nous raconter!  
_  
Lily _-Pareil pour toi, Rosie, j'veux savoir tout les détails!  
_  
Rosie _-Marché conclu!

----  
_  
Lily _-James! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre…  
_  
James -_C'est correct, Lily. On y va maintenant?  
_  
Lily_ -Ben à vrai dire… Tu veux qu'on surprenne les gens?  
_  
James_ -J'serais idiot de dire non, hein?  
_  
Lily_ -Alors, vas-y tout de suite, j'vais te rejoindre. Tu vas voir, on ne passera pas inaperçus!  
_  
_Je fixais sa silhouette s'éloigner.

_----_

James :

C'était mieux de valoir la peine. Pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus je m'inquiétais. Et si elle avait changé d'avis? Le déjeuner était déjà bien avancé, et toujours aucune trace de Lily. Au moment où je commençais à douter sérieusement, j'entendis les portes s'ouvrirent en grand bruit, et les pas pressés d'une personne, une fille en talon haut vu la résonance, cogner contre le plancher. Je me retournais pour voir Lily courir vers moi, à bout de souffle. Toute la Grande Salle avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Il était rare de voir Lily en retard, qu'importe que se soit pour déjeuner, et encore plus arriver en faisant tant de vacarmes. Mais, ce n'était pas uniquement cela, elle était habillée, hum... Trop sexy. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle portait habituellement. Bien sûr, j'aimais la voir ainsi, mais que les autres gars puissent la contempler, grrr!

Elle s'arrêta à ma hauteur et se pencha vers moi, déposant un rapide baisé sur mes lèvres, puis se faufila sur le banc, pour finalement s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Tout cela, sous le regard attentif de tout Poudlard. Mon regard se posa un instant sur la table des professeurs, où je vis Dumbledord sourire de façon entendu. Heureux, je passais mes bras autour de la taille de MA Lily, pendant qu'elle mangeait à la hâte.

----

Sirius :

_James_ -Hey, Pad! J'ai pas l'temps de passer par votre dortoir, mais j'aurais besoin d'la carte…

_Sirius_ -Tu ne l'as pas avec toi?

_James_ -Non, je l'ai passé à Rem y'a pas longtemps…

_Sirius_ -Ok, ben j'vais aller te la chercher tantôt et j'te l'apporterai…

_James_ -J'vais être dans ma salle avec Lily. Merci!

Je le quittai, me dirigeai vers mon dortoir et repérai la malle, ouverte, de Remus. Une fois arrivé, Je dus fouiller quelques instants avant de trouver l'objet convoité, la carte des Maraudeurs. Dans un même temps, mes yeux se posèrent sur une poche, d'où dépassait un bout de papier. La curiosité m'envahi, je m'en saisi.  
Une image figée d'un homme, assis sur une balançoire, en fin de journée, le couchant de soleil dans le dos. Une photo moldu d'un châtain, les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, une petite barbe, des lunettes de soleil et un sourire mélancolique. Je retournai la photo, pour voir, écrit à l'endos, Remus John Lupin.

Elle me glissa des mains, et je restai interdit un long moment, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un entre. La personne que je m'attendais le moins à voir en cet instant. Peter. La personne la plus insignifiante à mes yeux, dans l'immédiat. Je sautai tout de même sur l'occasion qu'il m'offrait.

_Sirius_ -Hey, Pet! Tu pourrais aller porter la carte à Jamesie? Il est dans son dortoir. Merci!

Je lui mis la carte de force entre les mains, n'attendant pas de réponse. De toute façon, ma question n'en était pas vraiment une, plus une obligation, puisque le refus était interdit. Il n'osa pas répliquer et repartit, oubliant, par la même occasion, la raison de sa venue. Une chance qu'il avait été là, je ne voulais voir personne. Déjà, j'avais du faire un effort considérable pour camoufler mon état actuel.

Tout ce que je désirais, c'était resté seul. Seul dans ma douleur, plongé dedans et ne jamais en sortir. Pour que je puisse faire cela, je devais pourtant partir, ne pas rester dans le dortoir. C'était le meilleur endroit pour faire une rencontre indésirable. Je me levai donc, ramassant la photo, la révélation. Ce que j'avais pu être sot! Je quittai la pièce, me dirigeant vers le coin le plus sombre, celui ou j'avais le moins de chance de croiser du monde, la forêt interdite.

----

Remus :

Il ne se présenta pas au souper, et ne nous rejoignis pas de la soirée. Je ne pus en parler avec James, car ce dernier était resté enfermé avec Lily pour un tête à tête, et plus bien sûr. Je le cherchai un peu, mais sans la carte des Maraudeurs, c'était loin d'être chose aisée, et pour cause, je ne le trouvai nulle part! Je dus m'avouer vaincu, et allai me coucher, inquiet. Ma nuit fut agitée, pourtant, à aucun moment je ne l'entendis rentrer, malgré mon ouïe fine de loup-garou. Au matin, je me dépêchais d'aller vérifier s'il était dans son lit, et j'eus la confirmation que mon ouïe était toujours bonne. Son lit était bien fait, personne n'y avait dormi récemment. Pas non plus de Sirius au déjeuner, mais je m'y attendais. Par contre, j'eus le bonheur de le voir se présenter au cours, en retard, mais bel et bien là. Malheureusement, au moment où la cloche sonna, il partit en flèche. Ce qui me parut une impression devint réel au fil des jours. Il m'évitait, moi et les autres.

De jour, il ne me laissait aucune ouverture, arrivant à la dernière minute en cours et repartant en courant au son de la cloche. Il ne se présentait à aucun repas, et je supposais qu'il ne mangeait pas ou peu, puisqu'il avait considérablement maigri. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moment où j'aurais pu lui parler, car il venait dormir les soirs, mais seulement quand il était sûr qu'on soit couché. J'avais bien essayé, une fois, de lui parler à ce moment, mais je m'étais arrêté devant ses rideaux.  
J'avais eu peur. Peur de découvrir qu'il avait jeté un sort pour nous empêcher d'entrer. Peur de trouver son lit vide. Peur de le découvrir éveillé, conscient de mon instant d'hésitation. Peur de le réveiller et de lui demander des comptes. Peur d'être incapable, au contraire, de faire plus que de le rejoindre. Peur de rebrousser chemin à la vue de Sirius, dormant paisiblement. Mais surtout, peur d'avoir peur.

J'étais retourné dans mon lit, sans pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit.

----

Sirius :

Je planifiais cette soirée depuis le début de la semaine. J'avais eu tout mon temps pour réfléchir, puisque j'étais toujours seul. Plus je me rapprochais du moment et plus je devenais impatient. J'avais mal et besoin d'oublier, de noyer, d'inonder mon chagrin.

La nuit était tombée, le château dormait. Je me faufilai dans les passages secrets et sortis dehors, au grand air, loin de Poudlard, loin de lui. Sur ma gauche, je repérai l'endroit où je souhaitais me rendre : un bar gay. Je m'y dirigeais.

_Sirius_ - Un wishky pur fey s'te-plaît!

Je me laissai mollement tomber sur un banc au comptoir. J'y restai toute la soirée, enchaînant verre par-dessus verre, qui tous me brûlait la gorge pour finir dans mon estomac bien vide.

_Barman_ -Hey, l'jeunot! C'est pas un endroit pour toi, ici… Y'a plein d'vieux pas nets qui diraient pas non à toi, même si c'est de façon illégale…

_Sirius_ -T'es qui, toi?

_Barman_ -Par Merlin! Il est complètement saoul en plus! Hey, Patron! J'en fais quoi de lui? On ne peut pas le laisser là..!

_Patron du bar_ -Hum… fais-moi voir… C'est un élève de Poudlard, Gryffondor, septième année. Ramène-le.

_Barman_ -Vous m'étonnerez toujours, Patron! Va falloir que vous m'expliquiez comment vous faites ça!

_Patron du bar_ -Rêve toujours! Attrape ça! Il faudrait bien quelque chose pour le guider dans le château!

Je me sentis empoigné par le bras, puis je me fis traîner dans les rues. Je supposai que nous étions arrivés devant le château quand il me mit un drôle d'objet entre les mains, me poussant délicatement dans le dos. Perdu, je ressentis un tiraillement, je me faisais guider par un objet! Je n'eus pourtant pas d'autres choix que de le suivre, inconscient. Il me mena, malheureusement, à bon port, dans mon dortoir. Une forme se précipita sur moi. Remus John Lupin. J'éclatai en sanglots.

* * *

Il éclate en sanglot et..? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer? J'peux m'amuser encore un peu? Je poste le 25e aussitôt que j'ai 3e reviews, sinon dans 1 semaine... À vous de voir! ; P


	25. Chapter 25

Me revoilà avec la suite! Ça n'aura pas été très long, grâce à vos reviews! Voici quelques réponses aux anonymes:

Nobody: J'espère que tu auras le temps de la lire avant de partir! Passe de belles vacances!

Nouveau fan de fics: Les bouts James/Lily? Il risque de ne pas y avoir beaucoups dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer quand même! ; )

* * *

Peter :

Nous étions samedi soir, nous avions congé le lendemain. Il était tard dans la nuit. Remus se leva, se plantant devant les rideaux fermés, de Sirius. Il posa sa main sur l'un d'eux, puis laissa son geste en suspend. Il hésitait. Il était effrayé, le pauvre. Il croyait que personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, que le petit, le gros, l'idiot Peter pourrait être en train de l'espionner? Pour lui, je dormais, inconscient de ce qui se passait. Comme de toutes autres choses aussi. J'étais trop lent d'esprit pour comprendre leurs histoires. Remus aimait Sirius. Sirius aimait Remus. Pourtant, si intelligent soient-ils, aucun des deux n'avaient compris.

Devais-je continuer? Pourquoi Sirius le fuyait? Il était tombé sur quelque chose de compromettant, qui l'avait brisé. Et maintenant? Il était parti. Étonnant d'ailleurs, de la part de Remus, qu'il se tienne devant les rideaux, pensant Sirius en train de dormir. N'avait-il pas une ouïe fine? Trop plongé dans ses pensées pour l'utiliser, tout comme sa super logique. Et que dire de la dernière semaine? Il avait cherché Sirius, certes, mais l'idée d'utiliser la carte des Maraudeurs ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Et après, on disait que c'était moi l'idiot, le simple d'esprit?! Ils allaient en voir un, d'idiot! Mais pas tout de suite! Pour l'instant présent, je me contentais de savourer l'image que j'avais devant les yeux. J'avais même une trame sonore! Basse, mais là, car Remus se parlait à lui-même.

_Remus_ -Oh! Allez, Remus! T'es pitoyable!

Pour ça, c'était tout à fait vrai! D'un coup. Il tira les rideaux, puis fut pris de tremblements irrépressibles. Titubant, il recula jusqu'à son lit. Dans la faible lumière que la lune projetait à travers les fenêtres, je vis son visage, pâle comme la mort.

----

Remus :

J'entendis des pas dans les escaliers et me levai poussé par un ressort. Je vis un Sirius titubant se dessiner dans l'encadrement de la porte et se dirigeant maladroitement vers son lit. Je me précipitai à sa rencontre. Une fois proche de lui, je remarquais les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux, coulant en un torrent sur ses joues blanches. Je me rapprochais encore plus, voulant le serrer dans mes bras, le réconforter, même si j'ignorais de quoi il en retournait. Il avait une toute autre idée en tête, puisqu'il se mit à me frapper le torse de ses poings. Je restais interdit un instant, puis j'essayais de l'arrêter. J'avais retenu ma leçon. Pourquoi faillait-il qu'il me frappe à chaque fois qu'il était complètement saoul?

Je finis par réussir à stopper son carnage. Ses poignets bien emprisonnés entre mes mains, il arrêta de lutter et, au contraire, se laissa brusquement aller dans mes bras. Je lâchai ses poignets pour l'attraper comme il fallait et le transportai vers son lit. Quand je voulus l'y laisser, je me rendis compte qu'il s'était accroché à moi, et il n'avait visiblement aucune intention de lâcher prise. Je ne tentai même pas de me défaire de sa prise, je roulai dans son lit, à ses côtés. Le sommeil, qui avait déserté mes dernières nuits, me gagna rapidement. Je n'avais, pour le moment, plus de raison de m'en faire. Il était là. Avec moi.

----

Sirius :

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien. Et la lumière! Maudit soleil! En essayant d'oublier mes maux, je sentis un poids contre moi. Je tournai la tête, trop brusquement. Un mal de cœur me prit, m'obligeant à me précipiter aux toilettes. J'avais tout de même eu le temps de voir la chevelure châtaine. Remus

John Lupin. Haut-le-cœur, j'accélérai, ayant peur de dégueuler. Derrière moi, je sentis la présence d'une autre personne, qui releva mes cheveux et m'épongea le front et le cou à l'aide d'une serviette d'eau froide. Remus. Quand j'eus finis, il m'apporta une potion anti-gueule de bois, que je m'empressai de boire.

Je me sentis tout de suite mieux.

Je me retournai, tombant les yeux dans les yeux avec Remus. Nos regards restèrent soudés l'un à l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Remus se retourne et aille à mon lit, s'y assoyant avec légèreté, m'attendant. C'était maintenant. L'heure des révélations avait sonné. J'allai le rejoindre, m'assoyant à ses côtés. Une tristesse infinie m'emplit.  
_  
Sirius _-Pourquoi, Mus?

Sur son beau visage se peignit un air d'incompréhension, et de peur aussi, mais trop subtil pour que je puisse l'affirmer. Je sortis la pièce à conviction de ma poche.  
Depuis que je l'avais trouvée, elle ne m'avait pas quitté un seul instant. Quoique je fasse, elle pesait sur moi. Je l'élevai à la hauteur de ses yeux, pour qu'il la voit bien. À cette vision, il fut pris de soubresauts, tandis que le sang quittait sa figure. Il était pâle comme un mort. Incertain, il avança une main tremblante vers la photo, qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux. Juste avant de s'en emparer, il leva un regard interrogateur vers moi, attendant ma permission, que je lui accordai d'un faible hochement de tête. Il la fixa longtemps, comme mélancolique, puis la retourna et put lire son nom. Il lâcha la photo, comme si elle venait de le brûler, et planta ses yeux dans les miens, dans un silence de mort.  
_  
Remus _-Désolé…

Ce simple mot me frappa, m'atteint au cœur comme jamais auparavant. Blessé, j'essayai d'en faire pareil, mais c'était sans compter sur Remus et sa répartie.  
_  
Sirius _-John était attiré par Orion…  
_  
Remus _-Orion est Sirius.  
_  
Sirius _-Alors John ne pouvait plus rester John, et Remus n'aime pas Sirius.  
_  
Remus _-Orion était attiré par John…  
_  
Sirius _-Mais Orion a avoué.  
_  
Remus _-Alors John était obligatoirement Remus, mais Sirius n'aime pas Remus.

Silence. Comment pouvait-il en être sûr? Que s'avait-il vraiment de moi? De mes sentiments? Amertume.  
_  
Sirius _-Rien ne t'empêchait de le dire.  
_  
Remus _-Oui…  
_  
Sirius _-Quoi, donc?  
_  
Remus _-Moi, toi, notre amitié…  
_  
Sirius _-Si tu savais comme j'ai eu mal, Remus. Orion et Sirius sont une seule et même personne, je ne peux pas me défaire de ce qu'Orion a ressenti, c'est mes sentiments à moi aussi. J'ai vécu dans un brouillard, Mus. Je vivais juste pour me détruire, à vouloir me souvenir de cette foutue soirée! J'ai tellement voulu comprendre! Et toi… Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé à notre amitié? On en aurait ri, ou elle aurait évolué… Et moi? Être dans l'ignorance, c'est la pire des choses! Et toi, Remus, qu'est-ce que ça t'aurait fait, hein? As-tu souffert? As-tu ressenti c'que j'ai ressenti? As-tu déjà connu ça? Es-tu seulement capable d'imaginer? Qu'est-ce que ça changeait dans ta vie, hein?  
_  
Remus _-Je… je…

À un moment, dans ma tirade, ma voix s'était cassée. Les larmes coulaient maintenant abondamment sur mes joues, à mon grand malheur. Même après ma découverte, je n'avais pas tout compris, ce n'est que maintenant que je prenais la pleine mesure des choses. En moi, je l'avais toujours su que c'était Remus. Je n'aurais jamais été aussi touché si cela avait été une autre personne. La raison était évidente, claire comme de l'eau de roche, je l'aimais. J'aimais Remus John Lupin. Dans tous les attraits, les différentes personnalités de lui, dans ses qualités et ses défauts, je l'aimais éperdument, et ce, depuis longtemps. Avant même de savoir ce qu'était l'amour, avant d'être conscient que les hommes pouvaient m'attirer. Je l'avais dans la peau, très profondément. Cette prise de conscience me déchira.  
_  
Sirius _-Tu quoi, Mus?

Il prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il cherchait à retarder quelque chose, comme s'il avait besoin de se calmer, de trouver du courage. Il prit son temps pour dire chaque mot, pour que tout s'imprime en moi, se grave en lettres de feu.  
_  
Remus _-Je ne pouvais pas, tout simplement parce que je t'aime, et que je sais bien que c'est loin d'être réciproque. Je n'aurais pas pu faire semblait de ne pas te désirer, Sirius. J'ai failli baiser avec toi comme si tu n'étais qu'un parmi tant d'autres, alors que tu es celui qui hantait mes nuits. J'ai essayé de t'oublier, et je me suis ramassé dans tes bras…

Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Devant mon absence de réaction, une larme solitaire roula sur la joue sans couleur de Remus. Il se leva lentement, vaincu, résigné. Je le regardai un instant s'éloigner de moi. Encore une fois… La réalité me frappa de plein fouet. Je me levai d'un bond, le rejoignis en quelques enjambées et j'attrapai son poignet, voulant à tout prix le retenir. Il se retourna, surpris, vers moi. Je tirai sur son poignet pour le rapprocher et penchai ma tête vers son oreille.  
_  
Sirius _-Moi aussi, Mus, je t'aime. J'ai juste mis du temps à m'en rendre compte!  
_  
Remus _-C'est… c'est vrai?  
_  
Sirius _-Oui.

Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux entre mon épaule et mon cou, ses cheveux venant m'effleurer, me faisant frissonner. Je le serrai dans mes bras, contre moi. Il fit de même avec force. Nous restâmes ainsi, simplement, emplis de bonheur, enfin entier, complètement nous. Le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur nous, plus d'importance. Plus rien ne comptait, à mes yeux, que le corps contre le mien. Longtemps après, il ôta sa tête de mon épaule, mais ce n'était que pour mieux nous rapprocher, pour plus de sensations.  
_  
Remus _-Alors, je peux faire ça?

Il approcha son visage du mien dans une lenteur calculée, me rendant vite impatient, désireux de lui. Ses lèvres, au doux goût de chocolat se posèrent sur les miennes avec délicatesse, ce qui ne dura pas longtemps, bien vite remplacée par une danse passionnée et sensuelle de nos deux langues. Ce baiser avait la saveur de l'interdit, du rêve, de l'imaginaire, impossible et inaccessible. Mes mains, accrochées à ses vêtements, le tirèrent désespérément, voulant l'apporter sur mon lit, dans lequel nous atterrîmes finalement. J'étais complètement allongé et Remus se tenait au-dessus de moi. À aucun moment nos bouches ne s'étaient décollées l'une de l'autre. Mes mains partirent à l'aventure, parcourant le dos de Remus par en-dessous de sa chemise, tandis qu'il commençait à défaire les boutons de la mienne. Il laissa glisser ses mains sur la partie de peau qu'il venait de découvrir, m'arrachant un grognement.  
_  
Peter _-Hum… J'suis là, moi!

Le corps de Remus quitta prestement le mien. Le froid m'envahit. Je me tournai alors vers la provenance de la voix, mécontent. Peter. Grrr! Il n'aurait pas pu s'éclipser discrètement et nous laisser tranquille?! N'avait-il pas compris que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment?! Il était fidèle à lui-même, malheureusement.  
_  
Remus _-Oh! Désolé, Pet! Je savais pas que… Enfin…

Mon petit Moony était décidément trop gentil! Où pouvait-il trouver la force de s'excuser alors que..? Vraiment trop gentil, puisqu'il se levait, décidant d'abandonner notre projet. J'allais devoir attendre!  
_  
Peter _-M'enfin, j'vais y aller…  
_  
Remus _-À plus tard, Pet!

Et il partait! Il nous avait dérangé pour repartir aussitôt! Quel idiot!  
_  
Remus _-Bon, j'crois que t'as besoin d'une douche bien froide, de toute façon, j'ai deux-trois trucs à aller faire, je te rejoins dans la salle commune après!

Il se pencha pour me voler un baiser et disparu aussi vite. J'aurais voulu le retenir, mais je dus pourtant me résigner, il venait de me glisser entre les doigts. Je partis donc prendre une bonne douche et descendis en bas l'attendre.

----

Remus :

La photo dans l'une de mes poches, je me dirigeai vers la salle commune des préfets-en-chef, et cognai à la porte, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de surprendre une scène, enfin bon, je ne souhaitais pas faire du Peter! Une chance que j'avais cogné, parce que le temps qu'ils me firent attendre, et bien sûr, leur apparence me prouvèrent leurs activités.  
_  
Remus _-Désolé d'vous déranger! Mais je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les trois!

Je pris place sur un divan sans attendre d'invitation et ils firent de même. Une fois sûr d'avoir leur attention, je sortis la photo de mes poches et la leur tendit.  
_  
Remus _-C'est vous, n'est-ce pas?

La rougeur de leurs joues et leur regard timide me confirmèrent avant eux la réponse. Je patientai un peu, voulant les rendre un peu inquiet. Ce qui ne fut pas dur, puisque le comportement de Sirius durant les derniers jours avait laissé supposer, et bien, de mauvaises choses. Visiblement, aucun des deux n'avaient prévus que  
Sirius puisse mal réagir.  
_  
Lily _-Écoute, nous sommes désolés, Rem, c'est moi qui ais eu l'idée, c'est moi qu'il faut blâmer, je croyais tellement que…

Sacré Lily! Je fis tout mon possible pour me retenir, mais il faut croire que je n'avais pas un grand possible, car j'explosais de rire. Les deux autres me regardèrent ahuris. Je me levai donc et allai les serrer à tour de rôle dans mes bras. Puis, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me calmer.  
_  
Remus _-Et une chance! Si vous ne l'aviez pas fait… J'crois bien qu'on est ensemble, lui et moi.  
_  
Lily _-C'est super, Rem!

Elle me sauta dans les bras, tandis que James affichait un sourire énigmatique.  
_  
James _-J'le savais. Comme si notre p'tit Pad aurait pu être insensible! Ça sautait aux yeux!  
_  
Lily _-C'est pour ça qu'il t'a fallu si longtemps pour t'en rendre compte?

Lily et ses répliques! James avait choisi la personne parfaite pour lui en faire baver tout au long de sa vie, quoique Lily ne serait pas en reste elle non plus!  
_  
Lily _-Tu as du charme pareil sur cette photo! Avec ton p'tit air mélancolique, dramatique. Et le décor, on dirait que tu as posé!  
_  
Remus _-Tu devrais pas dire ça Lily, tu vas en rendre un jaloux!  
_  
James _-J'suis sûr que c'est ce qu'elle veut, moi! Elle veut ma mort, Rem!  
_  
Remus _-J'savais pas que la jalousie pouvait tuer… Quoique, avec toi, ça serait bien possible!  
_  
James _-Tu peux bien parler, toi! Puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, alors que tu viens d'avoir Sirius?!  
_  
Remus _-Il veut me chasser, Lily!  
_  
Lily _-J'crois que c'est sa meilleur idée de la journée!  
_  
James _-Hey! Tu oublies celle de ce matin… Si j'me souviens bien, t'avais l'air de beaucoup l'aimer…  
_  
Remus _–Je ne veux pas savoir, moi!

Je m'éclipsais, rieur, pour aller rejoindre Sirius, laissant le petit couple en tête-à-tête.

* * *

Alors? Contents? Ils sont enfin ensemble! Pour ce qui est de la suite, je vais devoir la retoucher beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup, parce que je n'étais vraiment pas satisfaite. Donc la date est encore incconue, mais les reviews sont toujours encouragentes et aident à poster plus vite, je vous le garantie! ; ) C'est aussi la meilleure façon de faire des critiques, histoire que je m'améliore un peu! : P Je dois aussi vous le dire, on approche de la fin... Plus que quelques chapitres et c'est terminée... Alors s'il y a des petites choses que vous aimeriez retrouver dans cette fic avant qu'elle ne s'achève, faites le savoir! Ça me ferait plaisir de mettre de vos idées dans ma fic! : D


End file.
